


rip hinata shouyou

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Years, I don't know, M/M, Multi, acearo kageyama tobio, also later: demiboy yamaguchi, chatfic, hinata Dying, kenma enthusiasts, qpp kagehinas, trans kunimi akira, why does this exist???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apparently kid changed the title to rip Hinata Shouyou</p>
<p>(the first years totally have a chat group too, let's be real here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. quality fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [national hot dad alliance is now calling...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683) by [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis), [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> okay, but [national hot dad alliance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683/chapters/13045579) is a gift to this world and i don't know how i survived without it for so long
> 
> this is my mess of a fanfiction based off of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **shiba inuoka:** LEV  
>  **smallest crow:** IM BLOCKING YOU
> 
> in which birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i just realised i didn't do all these things before so here they are now

_July 15th, 2015  
_ _5:47 PM_

**smallest crow:** lEVU  
**pallas cat:** hINATA  
**smallest crow:** guess what????  
**pallas cat:** what is it??  
**smallest crow:** i had the best idea!!!!  
**pallas cat:** what tell me tell me  
**smallest crow:** we should make a chat froup for the first years!!  
**smallest crow:** *group lol  
**pallas cat:** ohhhhhhhh like the one the captains have??  
**smallest crow:** gASP  
**smallest crow:** you know about it??????  
**pallas cat:** who doesn't? Kuroo always talks about it!!  
**smallest crow:** ohhhhHhh I should think so!!!!! okay okay ANYWAY let's!! let's make a chat group!!  
**smallest crow:** idk what we'd do in it but???  
**smallest crow:** it'd be there????  
**pallas cat:** do it do it  
**smallest crow:** i mean maybe we could talk about strategies and stuff?  
**smallest crow:** ok ok ok hold on!!

_6:39 PM_

_smallest crow created group First Years talk stuff  
_ _smallest crow added pallas cat, Kageyama Tobio, shiba inuoka, Tsukishima_ _Kei, a single floppy fry_

**smallest crow:** um, i don't have the seijou first years skype  
**Kageyama Tobio:** why would you want them?  
**smallest crow:** because!!!  
**smallest crow:** because they're first years too kageyama!!!  
**Kageyama Tobio:** do we have to have them?  
**smallest crow:** yessssssss  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Just because you have some kind of personal vendetta against them you don't want them here? Smooth, King.  
**Kageyama Tobio:** i’ll send you the contacts Hinata  
**smallest crow:** thaaanks bakageyama  
**shiba inuoka:** what exactly _is_ this?  
**pallas cat:** it's a group for the first years!!! it's so we can all talk!!! and stuff  
**shiba inuoka:** about what??  
**pallas cat:** i dunno but you know it's here if we need it

_smallest crow added apparently kid, Turnip-head_

**smallest crow:** ohmggod kindaichi  
**smallest crow:** *ohmygod  
**Turnip-head:** I didn't change my nickname  
**smallest crow:** ohmygod kunimi  
**Turnip-head:** how did you  
**apparently kid:** I was inspired  
**smallest crow:** ok ok so!! the whole gang’s here! More or less  
**a single floppy fry:** Kunimi what's your username from?  
**apparently kid:** https://youtu.be/3eevUjhIlfM  
**smallest crow:** omgkenma showed this to me  
**a single floppy fry:** kenma shows you a lot of things huh hinata?  
**smallest crow:** yeah and they're all funny!!  
**Kageyama Tobio:** hinata spends most of his time watching videos Kenma skypes him  
**smallest crow:** they're all really funny okay

_Kageyama Tobio sent a picture_

**Tsukishima Kei:** I bet Hinata is making that annoying excited crow noise.  
**Kageyama Tobio:** yes  
**smallest crow:** you can't take screenshots like that bakageyama!!!  
**smallest crow:** that's all my personal stuff!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** you talk a lot about kenma don't you??  
**Kageyama Tobio:** he spends most of his time talking about kenma  
**smallest crow:** i hate you!!!!!

 

_July 17th, 2015  
_ _6:56 AM_

**apparently kid:** it's three days until Oikawas birthday and he won't shut up about it  
**apparently kid:** we get it you were born  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Someone’s riled up.  
**apparently kid:** listen  
**apparently kid:** when your captain is oikawa tooru you want him to shut up about things like this  
**Kageyama Tobio:** rip in peace  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Hinata, what are you doing on Kageyama’s phone.  
**Kageyama Tobio:** it's scary you knew that D:  
**Kageyama Tobio:** you really are super observant  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Who else is with Kageyama all the time?  
**Kageyama Tobio:** look ok when his password is so easy to guess i am doing whatever I can on his phone  
**Kageyama Tobio:** which means changing all his wallpapers to pictures of me  
**Tsukishima Kei:** What is his password?  
**Kageyama Tobio:** 738837  
**Kageyama Tobio:** S-E-T-T-E-R  
**Kageyama Tobio:** he's really lame  
**Tsukishima Kei:** The King really cares only about volleyball, doesnt he?  
**apparently kid:** and hinata, so it seems  
**apparently kid:** what are you doing in a place near kageyama’s phone hinata?  
**Kageyama Tobio:** hes waking up gotta go bye  
**Kageyama Tobio:** ok but before I go

_Kageyama Tobio’s nickname is now tobiyolo._

**Tsukishima Kei:** He’s going to kill you.  
**apparently kid:** rest in peace hinata

_7:32 AM_

**tobiyolo:** Hinata Shouyou.  
**smallest crow:** oH CR AP

_5:42 PM_

**Turnip-head:** hey hinata are you alive  
**apparently kid:** did he survive  
**apparently kid:** damn

_apparently kid changed the title to rip Hinata Shouyou_

**pallas cat:** what happened what happened???  
**shiba inuoka:** oh no….  
**apparently kid:** where are the crows when we need them

_6:12 PM_

**a single floppy fry:** here we are!  
**apparently kid:** ive been waiting forever  
**pallas cat:** I finally caught up  
**shiba inuoka:** you are the slowest reader I've ever seen lev  
**pallas cat:** Yeah yeah ok whatever  
**apparently kid:** how was it  
**a single floppy fry:** how was what?  
**apparently kid:** what hell did Kageyama unleash upon hinata

_Tsukishima Kei sent a picture._

_Tsukishima Kei sent a picture._

_Tsukishima Kei sent a picture._

**apparently kid:** are those bruises  
**pallas cat:** oh noooo Hinata noooo  
**shiba inuoka:** oh god I'm sorry  
**a single floppy fry:** Kageyama went crazy, haha. I dunno what Hinata did though  
**tobiyolo:** he is currently lying on the bed  
**tobiyolo:** passed out  
**Tsukishima Kei:** You gave him exactly what he wanted though, practice.  
**tobiyolo:** it was only receives  
**Tsukishima Kei:** It was still practice.  
**Tsukishima Kei:** For being a dictator King, your punishments really don't affect Hinata.  
**apparently kid:** i was certain it'd be worse than harsh forced practice  
**apparently kid:** now im disappointed.

 

_J_ _uly 20th, 2015  
_ _7:38 AM_

**apparently kid:** guess who's birthday it is  
**apparently kid:** its oikawas  
**apparently kid:** wish us luck

_3:57 PM_

**smallest crow:** it's been the whole day without word from the plants  
**pallas cat:** Do you think they died????  
**apparently kid:** kunimi is exhausted so he can't bring himself to type  
**apparently kid:** this is yahaba, by the way, hey there  
**smallest crow:** oh!!! the other seijou setter  
**apparently kid:** yes that's me  
**tobiyolo:** what did Oikawa put you through this year?  
**apparently kid:** you have no idea

_apparently kid sent a picture._

**smallest crow:** is that cake  
**smallest crow:** why is the cake covered in volleyball fondant  
**smallest crow:** what is wrong with the cake?

_apparently kid sent a picture_

**tobiyolo:** oh god why  
**a single floppy fry:** NO  
**shiba inuoka:** ****_AHHHH_  
**smallest crow:** HOW DID HE GET IN THE CAKE  
**tobiyolo:** it’s better than the year he covered himself in wrapping paper  
**smallest crow:** WHY  
**Tsukishima Kei:** How long did it take for Oikawa to get the cake out of his outfit?  
**apparently kid:** we had to eat the cake  
**a single floppy fry:** NO  
**smallest crow:** BRB PUKIN G  
**apparently kid:** But that isn't the worst part  
**apparently kid:** the cake was delicious  
**shiba inuoka:** I'm gonna puke  
**pallas cat:** but the cake looks yummy either way  
**shiba inuoka:** LEV  
**smallest crow:** IM BLOCKING YOU

 

_July 21st, 2015  
_ _6:53 AM_

**apparently kid:** I'm gonna throw up  
**apparently kid:** this is kunimi again btw  
**apparently kid:** why did he not take a break this _one_ Monday  
**apparently kid:** I'm going to be tasting cake for the next three weeks  
**tobiyolo:** how's the rest of the team doing  
**apparently kid:** i didn't realize you cared Kageyama  
**apparently kid:** but yeah, they're  
**apparently kid:** they're fucked  
**apparently kid:** Kindaichi has locked himself in the toilet and yahaba is dying in the corner  
**apparently kid:** kyoutani is somehow still standing and the third years look completely uncaring  
**tobiyolo:** that sounds painful  
**apparently kid:** lol yeah  
**apparently kid:** im not used to you caring kageyama  
**tobiyolo:** me neither

  _7:59 AM_

**smallest crow:** KINDAICHI ARE U LIVING  
**Turnip-head:** Huh  
**Turnip-head:** I’m here why?  
**smallest crow:** good I just wanted to make sure you were alive after the cake fiasco  
**Turnip-head:** Well none of us are going to get cake out of their mouths for weeks but we’re mostly okay  
**Turnip-head:** shit brb 

_9:46 AM_

**smallest crow:** oh my god I think turnip head is dead  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Good.  
**smallest crow:** don't say that!!!!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I can say what I want, Hinata.  
**apparently kid:** Kindaichi is not dead he's puking again  
**apparently kid:** never put a cake in front of us

 

_July 30th, 2015  
_ _4:39 PM_

**shiba inuoka:** save yourselves, guys save yourselves  
**a single floppy fry:**???  
**shiba inuoka:** someone’s birthday’s coming up and there will be hell to pay  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Who’s birthday is it?  
**shiba inuoka:** ITS BETTER I DONT SAY YOU’LL JUST SUMMON HIM  
**a single floppy fry:** summon who?????  
**shiba inuoka:** _him  
_**apparently kid:** there's something here we’re not getting  
**smallest crow:** oh yeah speaking of which  
**shiba inuoka:** _DONT  
_**smallest crow:** it's yaku’s birthday soon huh  
**pallas cat:** **_YAKU’S BIRTHDAY WILL BE PERFECT_  
****shiba inuoka:** HINATA HOW COULD YOU  
**smallest crow:** _WHAT IS HAPPENING  
_**shiba inuoka:** hey shouyou this is Kenma here  
**smallest crow:** **_KENMA_  
****shiba inuoka:** so lev has been going a little crazy over yaku’s birthday  
**pallas cat:** I WANT HIM TO HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY  
**shiba inuoka:** because he's very in love with him and Yaku doesn't know don't say anything  
**shiba inuoka:** so please show him no mercy at this point  
**shiba inuoka:** bye shouyou  
**smallest crow:** okay!!! byeeee kenma <3 

_4:53 PM_

**shiba inuoka:** <3  
**shiba inuoka:** Kenma paused for like three seconds before he sent anything oh my god.  
**shiba inuoka:** normally he answers super fast  
**smallest crow:** gosh Kenma is the best  
**tobiyolo:** please don't get him started  
**smallest crow:** hEY BAKAGEYAMA WHERE WERE YOU  
**tobiyolo:** i was trying to get some practice done  
**smallest crow:** i’M GOING WITH YOU DONT MOVE  
**apparently kid:** lol Kenma and Hinata have it bad

 

_August 3rd, 2015  
_ _6:34 AM_

**shiba inuoka:** little crow?  
**smallest crow:** heyyyy inuoka what's up??? it's been a while since you've private messaged me!!  
**shiba inuoka:** I gotta ask an important question about romance and idk who else to ask  
**smallest crow:**!!!!!  
**smallest crow:** well as the oldest of the first years  
**smallest crow:** well no that's kunimi but  
**smallest crow:** as second oldest I will help!!  
**smallest crow:** what do you need to know?  
**shiba inuoka:** how long have you and Kageyama been dating?  
**smallest crow:** oh!!!! we’re not dating :)  
**shiba inuoka:** you're not??  
**smallest crow:** nope!! kageyama’s aromantic.  
**shiba inuoka:** but you guys???  
**smallest crow:** kageyama and i are QPPs!!  
**smallest crow:** so like!! we’re not dating but we’re not just friends either? like sometimes we kiss and cuddle but we don't rly date or smth  
**smallest crow:** i mean I dunno how to explain it but it's something like that :00  
**shiba inuoka:** i guess I get it  
**shiba inuoka:** but I think I like someone  
**smallest crow:** :00000  
**shiba inuoka:** and idk what to do about it  
**smallest crow:** who who?  
**shiba inuoka:** someone on my team  
**smallest crow:** well what do you need help with?? do you wanna tell them?  
**shiba inuoka:** um that's the problem I dunno if I really like him or???????  
**smallest crow:** ahhhhhh I see  
**shiba inuoka:** and I dunno if he likes me?  
**smallest crow:** i get that a looooot….  
**smallest crow:** well!!!! maybe you should talk to him about it!!! what if he does like you??? you can ask if he has a crush or anything. you know??????  
**smallest crow:** maybe he likes you too!!!!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** I guess  
**shiba inuoka:** thanks Hinata  
**smallest crow:**!!!!! :D

 

_August_ _5th, 2015  
__5:34 PM_

**pallas cat:** **_yaku’s birthday is getting closer_  
****apparently kid:** lev has no chill  
**pallas cat:** I've bought him presents already I'm really nervous I don't know if he’ll like it  
**smallest crow:** don't worry lev!!!!!! I'm sure he'll like it 

_pallas cat sent a picture._

**smallest crow:** is that hello kitty?  
**pallas cat:** yES MAYB E DO YOU THINK HE’LL LIKE IT HINATA

**smallest crow:** um…hold on  
**smallest crow:** > apple 3.14, 5:36 pm: “Yaku will kill him.”  
> smallest crow, 5:36 pm: “why?????”  
> apple 3.14, 5:36 pm “Because he’ll love it.”  
**smallest crow:** you’ll be fine!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Is that Kenma?  
**smallest crow:** yessssss  
**Tsukishima Kei:** : )  
**smallest crow:** scary……...

 

_August 7th, 2015  
_ _12:08 AM_

**pallas cat:** it’s yaku’s birthday!!  
**apparently kid:** it's not even the day yet  
**pallas cat:** i’m gonna wish him right now!!!  
**pallas cat:** he shouted at me via text……….  
**Tsukishima Kei:** No one wants to be woken up after a school day.  
**pallas cat:** but _you two_ were up!!!  
**a single floppy fry:** tsukki and kunimi are having a call!!  
**pallas cat:** a call??? I want in  
**Tsukishima Kei:** No  
**pallas cat:** tsukkiiiii  
**apparently kid:** it's nothing important you don't have to be here lev  
**pallas cat:** but I wanna join!!!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Tomorrow, when everyone else is awake, we’ll do another one.  
**a single floppy fry:** Tsukki?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Shut up, Yamaguchi.  
**pallas cat:** you two are really scary sometimes……….

 

_August 8th, 2015  
_ _3:06 PM_

**smallest crow:** LEV  
**pallas cat:** HINATA  
**smallest crow:** L EV  
**pallas cat:** HINAT A  
**smallest crow:** LEV!!  
**pallas cat:** HIN ATA !! 

_[cut for length]_

_3:17 PM_

**smallest crow:** sooooooooo  
**smallest crow:** how did the gift giving go 

_pallas cat sent a picture._

**smallest crow:** omg!!!  
**apparently kid:** he seems to like the hat you bought him  
**pallas cat:** he punched me only one time……..  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Is that something to be proud of?  
**pallas cat:** normally he punches me at least three times……  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Of course he does.  
**pallas cat:** I'm going to cry he was so cute and happy and he blushed and then he hit me I'm really really glad  
**shiba inuoka:** HINATA  
**smallest crow:** INUOKA????  
**shiba inuoka:** I did it  
**smallest crow:** :000000  
**shiba inuoka:** HE SAID YES  
**smallest crow:**!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD INUOKA YA Y  
**a single floppy fry:** guys?  
**a single floppy fry:** didn't you want to call?  
**pallas cat:** YES YOURE RIGHT YAMAGUCHI LETS DO THAT 

_rip Hinata Shouyou is now calling…_

**smallest crow:** WHO CHANED THE NAM E  
**smallest crow:** CHANGED*  
**shiba inuoka:** I can hear everyone but I can't see them  
**shiba inuoka:** HOLD ON I THINK I GOT IT 

“Seriously, who changed the name?!”

Inuoka watches as all but one of the five black rectangles fades into rooms, each room distinct and different, and he narrows his eyes, leaning forward slightly.

“I did,” Kunimi says, leaning back in his desk chair, Seijou jacket still thrown carelessly over his shoulders. “Back when you were dying.”  
“I wasn’t _dying_ , I just - there was - “ Hinata stumbles over his words, wrapping his arms tighter around Kageyama, whose lap he was currently sitting in. “Kageyama!”  
“My name’s still ‘tobiyolo’, Hinata.” Kageyama says, and Hinata groans loudly, pressing his head into Kageyama’s shoulder.  
“You suuuuuck.”  
“Alright, alright, settle down.” Inuoka says, crossing his arms. “We’ve got our video call going. Yamaguchi, we can't see you.”  
“Oh...you can't?” 

Yamaguchi’s voice is nearly silent, and Tsukishima’s expression flashes briefly with worry.

All of a sudden, he closes his laptop and runs off, cutting off his video immediately.

“Where's Tsukishima going?” Lev asks, leaning forward. “And where’s Kindaichi?”  
“Here.” Kunimi replies, leaning back to show said spiker lying on his bed. “He's too sleepy to function so he's staying over.”

A door opens and slams in Yamaguchi’s audio, and Yamaguchi lets out a yelp of surprise before he goes silent.

“Oh.” Tsukishima says, distantly.  
“S-Sorry, Ts - “  
“You're really. Uh.”  
“What's going on over there?” Hinata calls. “What's happening?”  
“I'm turning my video on now.” Yamaguchi replies, and the last window fades into picture.

Yamaguchi is standing, looking off to the side. The whole group is silent for a few moments, because Yamaguchi Tadashi is wearing a dress, and he looks absolutely fucking adorable.

“Holy shit.” Kageyama is the first to speak. “You look really cute.”  
“Kageyama! You're so crude! Say crap!” Hinata retorts, pushing his fist into Kageyama’s chest.  
“Shit.”  
“Crap!”  
“ _Shit._ ”  
“ _Crap!”  
_ “That is a super cute dress.” Kunimi says, leaning forward. “I'm pretty sure I have dresses like that somewhere in my closet.”  
“Why do you have dresses in your closet, Kunimi?” Inuoka asks, and Kunimi shrugs.  
“Long story. Not willing to say why right now. You look really good, Yamaguchi.”  
“WoooooAAAAAH YAMAGUCHI!!” Lev’s loud voice cuts across everyone else’s, and everyone flinches and takes their volume down a few notches. “YOU LOOK SO CUTE!” 

Yamaguchi is slowly turning redder and redder, and he eventually sits again, smoothing his skirt out as he does so. Tsukishima pulls a chair and gets into frame next to Yamaguchi, the oddest dazed smile present on Tsukishima’s face.

**smallest crow:** for those not in the video chat  
**smallest crow:** _YAMAGUCHI LOOKS HELLA CUTE IN A DRESS_

“We’re all in the video chat, dummy.” Kageyama says, smacking him gently.  
“Yeah, but like! For posterity. Yamaguchi, you should totally wear more dresses.” Hinata says brightly.  
“Y-You think so?” Yamaguchi tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, embarrassed. “Thanks.”  
“Oh, oh, I'll add Yachi and she can help and see too!” Hinata says. “I bet she has super cute dresses you could borrow.”  
“You're all okay with this?” Yamaguchi asks as Hinata turns to scroll through his contacts. “Me...wearing dresses. And stuff.”  
“Why wouldn't we be?” Kunimi asks, having moved to his cupboard. “What's your favorite colour, Yamaguchi?”  
“Green.” Yamaguchi responds. “I don't know. I was scared, I guess.”  
“You can wear whatever you want, Yamaguchi!” Lev cheers. “As long as it's not offensive.”  
“So politically correct.” Kunimi says, pulling out some dresses. “He's right, though. I'll private message you some dresses, Yamaguchi, if you want them.”  
“I found her!” 

_smallest crow added villager b_

Another video window appeared in the chat, and Yachi Hitoka stares for a few moments before lighting up.

“Hi!”

The whole chat melts.

“Hi, Yachi!” Hinata says brightly. “Look, look, have you seen Yamaguchi?”  
“Uwoaaaah Yamaguchi, you're so cute!” Yachi lights up even more, reaching out to her camera. “Wow!”  
“Th-Thanks, Yachi…” Yamaguchi says, and Tsukishima shoots a fond smile at him.  
“O-Oh, uh - hi, everyone! I'm Yachi Hitoka!” Yachi bows at the camera, and the whole chat bursts into activity.  
“So cute, your manager is so cute!”  
“Hinataaaaaa she's so cute oh my gosh - “  
“Guuuuys stop, you're gonna embarrass her…” Hinata says. “Sorry, Yachi.”  
“N-No, it's fine!” Yachi waves her hands nervously. “I-It’s nice to meet you all!”  
“Welcome to the group!”  
“Ah, yes...why is the group called R-I-P Hinata Shouyou?”  
“That's a long story…”

Hinata began telling the story, and Yachi hung on every word until the two were a little tired, and everyone began shutting off. They parted with bleary _goodnights_ , and headed off to bed.

_Call ended, duration 2:06:12._


	2. kenma enthusiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pallas cat:** shouyou  
>  **Kenma enthusiast:** Kenma no don't see me like this  
>  **pallas cat:** i won't ask
> 
> in which hinata shouyou is dead

_August 9th, 2015  
_ _2:16 PM_

**smallest crow:** guys!!  
**smallest crow:** guys guess what?!  
**pallas cat:** ???  
**smallest crow:** YAMAGUCHI WORE ANOTHER DRESS TODAY  
**villager b:** Yamaguchi was really cute today too!!!  
**pallas cat:** PIC S  
**pallas cat:** but only if you're comfortable with it yams  
**a single floppy fry:** i guess its fine?

_smallest crow sent a picture._

_smallest crow sent a picture._

_smallest crow sent a picture._

**apparently kid:** oh, so you wore the dress I mailed you.  
**a single floppy fry:** thank you kunimi, it's really comfy!  
**apparently kid:** lol I don't need it you can have as many as you want  
**pallas cat:** oh yeah kunimi you never told us why you have dresses  
**Turnip-head:** No one knows, actually not even our team too  
**apparently kid:** it's not important  
**pallas cat:** well, whatever!! tell us when you want.  
**apparently kid:** touching.   
**a single floppy fry:** tsukki was smiling the whole day and it was kinda scary.  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Am I not allowed to smile, Yamaguchi?  
**a single floppy fry:** sorry Tsukki!!  
**Turnip-head:** so all the karasuno first years went out together?  
**smallest crow:** yep!!! we went around Miyagi and we even thought about taking a train to Tokyo!  
**smallest crow:** but we didnt  
**pallas cat:** next time come say hiiii Hinata!!! I know Kenma wants to see you ; )  
**smallest crow:** sTO P IT  
**tobiyolo:** he's probably right, dumbass.  
**smallest crow:** STOP LEAVE ME ALOOONE  
**a single floppy fry:** you never shut up about kenma anyway so!!  
**villager b:** You really wanted to get on that train to Tokyo…  
**smallest crow:** YACHI NOT YOU TOO!!

_smallest crow’s nickname is now Kenma enthusiast_

**Kenma enthusiast:** chANGE IT BACK  
**tobiyolo:** it's not wrong though.  
**Kenma enthusiast:** YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST  
**shiba inuoka:** oh, Shibayama and I went on a date today.  
**Kenma enthusiast:** REALLY ??????  
**Kenma enthusiast:** HOW WAS IT  
**pallas cat:** SINCE WHEN WERE YOU AND SHIBAYAMA DATING  
**shiba inuoka:** since yaku’s birthday??  
**shiba inuoka:** you didn't know?  
**pallas cat:** NO  
**pallas cat:** CONGRATS  
**shiba inuoka** : thank you.  
**Kenma enthusiast:** BUT HOW WAS IT  
**shiba inuoka:** it was amazing. we saw like two movies and went to the arcade.   
**Kenma enthusiast:** om g!!!!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** We saw Kenma at the arcade. He said hi  
**Kenma enthusiast:** hi Kenma!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** i see why your username has changed  
**Kenma enthusiast:** YOU GUYS SUCK

 

_August 11th, 2015  
_ _3:26 PM_

**pallas cat:** shouyou  
**Kenma enthusiast:** Kenma no don't see me like this  
**pallas cat:** i won't ask  
**Kenma enthusiast:** what are you doing on lev’s phone?  
**pallas cat:** i’m confiscating it because he needs to run receives with yaku but he won't stop looking at his phone  
**apparently kid:** hey kenma  
**pallas cat:** hi akira  
**apparently kid:** so how's lev doing?  
**pallas cat:** he's useless  
**Kenma enthusiast:** Kenma that's so mean!!  
**pallas cat:** he’s almost as bad as you shouyou  
**Kenma enthusiast:** Kenma!!!!  
**pallas cat:** he reminds me of you though  
**shiba inuoka:** _everything_ reminds you of hinata  
**shiba inuoka:** you saw a puppy on the street and you said to us “hey, that kind of reminds me of shouyou”  
**pallas** **cat:** that's not true  
**shiba inuoka:** lying is bad kenma!!  
**shiba inuoka:** and about your kitty  
**pallas cat:** oh no I have to practice setting bye  
**Kenma enthusiast:** bye Kenma…????????  
**shiba inuoka:** he named it after you  
**Kenma enthusiast:**?????????  
**tobiyolo:** i think you killed him  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Oh good, one less hot headed idiot in Karasuno.

_5:56 PM_

**a single floppy fry:** inuoka I think you killed him he missed all his spikes today

_apparently kid changed the title to rip Hinata Shouyou 2_

**apparently kid:** brutal, how was Kageyama about it  
**a single floppy fry:** I have no idea  
**a single floppy fry:** he dragged hinata out by the collar and hasn't returned since.  
**a single floppy fry:** oh wait hold on they're back!!  
**apparently kid:** oh boy  
**a single floppy fry:** ...they have a cat  
**a single floppy fry:** Hinata is holding a cat.  
**apparently kid:** what kind of  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Clearly, the King can't bring himself to punish his Queen now that they've become QPPs.  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I guess it's a cute cat.

_6:06 PM_

**apparently kid:** damn  
**Tsukishima Kei:** What?

_Tsukshima Kei’s nickname is now I Secretly Care._

**I Secretly Care:** Akira Kunimi, when we meet in person this Friday, I’m going to kill you.  
**apparently kid:** don't tell me tsukishima kei doesn't know how to change his username.  
**I Secretly Care:** It’s not that I don't.  
**apparently kid:** then change it back if it matters so much lol  
**I Secretly Care:** Well…  
**a single floppy fry:** !!!! TSUKKI :DDDD  
**I Secretly Care:** ****_SHUT UP YAMAGUCHI  
_ **apparently kid:** youre so insecure  
**Kenma enthusiast:** what are we missing????  
**shiba inuoka:** ohhhhhh there's a story here I want to hear it  
**a single floppy fry:** :DDDDDDDDDD  
**apparently kid:** lol Tsukishima isn't responding  
**a single floppy fry:** TSUK K NO  
**a single floppy fry:** hdisdhsijseb

_apparently kid changed the title to rip tamagotchi tadashi_

**apparently kid:** my phone autocorrected yamaguchi’s name  
 **apparently kid:** i think this works better  
 **a single floppy fry:** help me  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** i would but I'm too scared to go over right now  
 **a single floppy fry:** hel p  
 **tobiyolo:** just let him take the punishment  
 **a single floppy fry:** For once the King is right. We’ll be back.   
**apparently kid:** see you later losers

 

_August 12th, 2015  
_ _7:39 PM_

**a single floppy fry:** kunimi?  
 **apparently kid:** this is new  
 **apparently kid:** what's up?  
 **a single floppy fry:** I have some questions to ask about gender  
 **apparently kid:** well you came to the right person   
**apparently kid:** tell me  
 **a single floppy fry:** well so like  
 **a single floppy fry:** I feel really.  
 **a single floppy fry:** i feel like I'm not really comfortable in the body I'm in?  
 **a single floppy fry:** but also? i’m not really bothered by it that i wanna change genders you know  
 **a single floppy fry:** i dunno if you understand haha  
 **apparently kid:** yamaguchi.  
 **a single floppy fry:** yes?  
 **apparently kid:** i think it's time i told you why i have dresses in my closet. 

_[cut for length]_

 

_August 13th, 2015  
_ _3:21 PM_

**Kenma enthusiast:** yamaguchi came to school in a girls uniform today!! 

_Kenma enthusiast sent a picture._

**Kenma enthusiast:** (don't worry i got permission to share earlier)  
 **pallas cat:**!!!!!  
 **shiba inuoka:** you look really good yams!!  
 **villager b:** Yep, he called me late last night and asked if he could borrow it!!  
 **villager b:** He was super cute. <3  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** I dunno why he did it but he rly was super cute!! well done Yamaguchi!!  
 **a single floppy fry:** no no i was just!! trying it  
 **apparently kid:** so you took my advice huh  
 **a single floppy fry:** it was really comfy haha  
 **I Secretly Care:** It looked good, Yamaguchi.  
 **a single floppy fry:** thanks Tsukki!!  
 **tobiyolo:** nice kill  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** omg Tobio you took three minutes to write that  
 **tobiyolo:** shut up boke  
 **pallas cat:** what did their sensei say?  
 **a single floppy fry:** my whole class was wearing skirts haha  
 **a single floppy fry:** they heard from yachi and wanted to support me  
 **a single floppy fry:** i dunno why but it was really nice!! : D  
 **a single floppy fry:** except tsukki of course he didn't wear a skirt  
 **shiba inuoka:** you should have told us! we’d support you too, Yamaguchi!  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** yeah!!!! tomorrow lets all wear the girls uniform to school with Yamaguchi to support him  
 **villager b:** That’s a great idea!!!  
 **a single floppy fry:** guys you don't have to  
 **apparently kid:** i’d rather not  
 **pallas cat:** boooo you're not going to support yamaguchi?  
 **apparently kid:** no I'd just rather not. i support yamaguchi already and he knows it  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** whatever you're comfy with kunimi!!  
 **apparently kid:** i’ll get iwaizumi to do it in my place  
 **apparently kid:** and i suppose by proxy Oikawa as well  
 **apparently kid:** are you going to do it tsukki?  
 **I Secretly Care:** Yes.  
 **villager b:** :0000  
 **Kenma enthusiast:**!!!!  
 **apparently kid:** don't you dare change out of it when we meet tomorrow i want to see it with my own eyes  
 **I Secretly Care:** You’re horrible.  
 **apparently kid:** ill bring my camera  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** i wanna see pictures!!  
 **apparently kid:** don’t worry hinata you’ll get pictures  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** good luck tsukishima i’ll get blackmail material  
 **I Secretly Care** : I’ll make sure those photos never get into this chat’s hands.  
 **apparently kid:** just you wait tsukki  
 **a single floppy fry:** hahahaha tsukki’s gonna get it  
 **I Secretly Care:** Shut up Yamaguchi.  
 **a single floppy fry:** sorry tsukki!!

 

_August 14th, 2015  
_ _5:34 PM_

**Kenma enthusiast:** akira kunimi would you care to explain why you never showed up to the date.

_6:38 PM_

**Kenma enthusiast:** kunimi? 

_7:39 PM_

**Kenma enthusiast:** guys, it’s been two hours and kunimi hasn’t said anything.  
 **Turnip-head:** Speaking of it i didn’t see him at practice today either  
 **Turnip-head:** Oikawa wasn’t there either  
 **apparently kid:** yoohoo chibi-chan! (*σωσ）シ  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** great king????  
 **villager b** : oIKA W A-SAN!!  
 **apparently kid:** oooohhh so you guys have a chat of your own!! ⊂((・▽・))⊃  
 **apparently kid:** hiiii tobio-chan  
 **tobiyolo:** what do you want  
 **apparently kid:** kunimi-chan wants to apologise for abandoning you today, tsukki-chan!  
 **apparently kid:** he fell really sick suddenly!! (╯•﹏•╰)  
 **apparently kid:** he also asked me to send this photo! ☆〜(´´๑❛ڡ<๑`)๓ 

_apparently kid sent a picture._

**Kenma enthusiast:**...he wore the skirt.  
 **a single floppy fry:** oh no  
 **villager b:** Oh no.  
 **I Secretly Care:**...Get well soon, Kunimi.  
 **apparently kid:** he’s lucky his great captain is here to help him!! (´∀｀)♡  
 **apparently kid:** odaisjhaiusog  
 **apparently kid:** sorry guys, im back  
 **apparently kid:** sorry tsukishima i really wanted to be there to see you in a skirt  
 **apparently kid:** being sick is really bad  
 **apparently kid:** i really wanted to be there 

_I Secretly Care sent a picture._

**villager b:** oh my god  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** tsukishima!! after all those claims from yesterday!!  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** > I Secretly Care, 3:42pm: “I’ll make sure those photos never get into this chat’s hands.”  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** UNLESS  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** where is that face  
 **apparently kid:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 **I Secretly Care:** Now that I’ve embarrassed myself.  
 **I Secretly Care:** Can you make tomorrow afternoon?  
 **apparently kid:** if you wear that skirt again i will crawl out of bed  
 **apparently kid:** im joking  
 **apparently kid:** yeah tomorrow afternoon sounds great  
 **a single floppy fry:** you didn’t have to kunimi  
 **apparently kid:** its fine  
 **apparently kid:** where are my photos from today  
 **pallas cat:** that’s my cue!! 

_pallas cat sent a picture._

_pallas cat sent a picture._

_pallas cat sent a picture._

**pallas cat:** inuoka and i got all of nekoma team to do it!!!  
 **pallas cat:** kenma is super cute in a skirt, _isn’t he hinata  
_ **Kenma enthusiast:** excuse me i have to go and Die  
 **pallas cat:** i thought so haha!!  
 **pallas cat:** > pallas cat, 7:52pm: “hinata thinks you’re cute in the skirt kenmaaa”  
> apple 3.14, 7:52pm: “why did you ask him lev”  
> pallas cat, 7:53pm: “because i know you want to knoow”  
> apple 3.14, 7:53pm: “he’s cute in whatever so”  
 **villager b** : Kenma noooo!!  
 **apparently kid:** nice kill  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** bye im dying  
 **tobiyolo:** he just came in the room and collapsed on my lap  
 **tobiyolo:** good job lev  
 **pallas cat:** ; )  
 **apparently kid:** oikawa is reading this over my shoulder  
 **apparently kid:** he says to tell you guys that this is the best form of entertainment since the national hot dad alliance  
 **apparently kid:** or something like that  
 **shiba inuoka:** i have three photos of shibayama in the girls uniform and i’m not sharing  
 **villager b:** I’ll show you the pictures of our team, too!

_villager b sent a picture._

_villager b sent a picture._

_villager b sent a picture._  

**tobiyolo:** hinata says to tell you that daichi spent a while staring at suga’s ass  
 **apparently kid:** oikawa just died  
 **apparently kid:** get rekt  
 **tobiyolo:** good die already  
 **I Secretly Care:** Nishinoya was thrilled to wear it.  
 **a single floppy fry:** it was really funny because everyone else was really confused but the whole team was smiling really big  
 **a single floppy fry:** it was really nice!!!  
 **apparently kid:** i’m glad  
 **apparently kid:** apparently iwaizumi wore a skirt, too i’m sending it 

_apparently kid sent a picture._

_8:12 PM_

**apparently kid:** are you guys okay  
 **shiba inuoka:** i think i’m in love  
 **pallas cat:** what are thos e  
 **tobiyolo:** iwaizumi-san got ripped  
 **tobiyolo:** hinata just made that crow noise  
 **a single floppy fry:** and i thought _tsukki_ looked the best in a skirt  
 **I Secretly Care:** Shit.  
 **apparently kid:** _NO ONE TOUCH IWA-CHAN HE’S MINE  
_ **apparently kid:** tell that to iwaizumi  
 **I Secretly Care:** Who told him to wear a skirt?  
 **Turnip-head:** I did  
 **villager b:** IWAIZUMI-SAN  
 **villager b:** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN THAVE THI SP ICTU RE

_apparently kid changed the title to everyone's a little in love with Iwaizumi Hajime_

 

_August 15th, 2015  
_ _4:32 PM_

**apparently kid:** we’re back from our date  
 **I Secretly Care:** It wasn't a date.  
 **apparently kid:** oh and 

_I Secretly Care’s nickname is now dinofucker_  

**dinofucker:** Kunimi…

**apparently kid:** it's true  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** what is the backstory?  
 **apparently kid:** look tsukki can tell you  
 **dinofucker:** I did not want to fuck dinosaurs.  
 **a single floppy fry:** tsukki you liar you adored dinosaurs  
 **a single floppy fry:** when tsukki was a child he had like twenty dinosaur plushies!!  
 **apparently kid:** oh this is _gold  
_ **villager b** : Yamaguchi-kun, do you have pictures?  
 **a single floppy fry:** _do i  
_ **dinofucker:** Yamaguchi, no.  
 **pallas cat:** _YAMAGUCHI YES SHOW US  
_ **shiba inuoka:** oh this can’t end well  
 **apparently kid:** show us show us show us  
 **dinofucker:** **_YAMAGUCHI NO_ **

  _a single floppy fry sent a picture._

**pallas cat:** OH MY GO D TSUKISHIMA YOU’RE SO CUTE  
 **tobiyolo:** holy fuck  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH  
 **shiba inuoka:** that’s a stegosaurus you had a stegosaurus plushie  
 **apparently kid:** _oh my god my boyfriend was adorable  
_ **a single floppy fry:** TSUKKI WAS THE CUTEST KID HE SMILED A LOT  
 **dinofucker:** EVERYONE DELETE THAT PICTURE  
 **apparently kid:** no way kei i’m saving this three times  
 **dinofucker:** DELETE IT AKIRA DELETE IT  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** gasp tsukshima and kunimi are on first name basis!!!!!  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** tsukishima*  
 **apparently kid:** > apparently kid, 4:37pm: “ _oh my god my boyfriend was adorable_ ”  
 **pallas cat:** SINCE WHE N  
 **shiba inuoka:** TSUKISHIMA GOT A BOYFRIEND??????  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** my life has changed beyond belief  
 **a single floppy fry:** im very proud of tsukki!!!  
 **tobiyolo:** what is happening anymore 

_Kenma enthusiast changed the title to rip dinofucker_  

**apparently kid:** i’m so proud hinata  
 **pallas cat:** okay but 'everyone’s a little in love with iwaizumi hajime' was one of the best??  
 **pallas cat:** because i’m not over it  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** youre not my dad kunimi  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** youre like that weird uncle.  
 **apparently kid:** that weird uncle who’s dating someone 20+ cm taller than you  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** touche…….  
 **pallas cat:** _speaking of which  
_ **shiba inuoka:** oh no  
 **villager b:** Oh no?  
 **pallas cat:** how’s that cat you and kageyama got?  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** oh, kenma?  
 **shiba inuoka:** i thought it would be the other hting  
 **shiba inuoka:** wait you named your cat kenma?  
 **tobiyolo:** hting  
 **a single floppy fry:** hting  
 **apparently kid:** hting  
 **pallas cat:** hting  
 **shiba inuoka:** no guys please  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** yes i named my cat kenma  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** she is small and pretty and sweet.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** like kenma.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** she’s also really cuddly and has really soft paws.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** i don’t know if kenma is cuddly. i hope to find out  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** and she’s really warm and small and  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** A A A A A A A   
**pallas cat:** what happened!!!!  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** she put her paw!!!  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** on my arm!!!!   
**pallas cat:** PIC S OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN

_Kenma enthusiast sent a picture._  

**Kenma enthusiast:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
 **pallas cat:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
 **apparently kid:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
 **pallas cat:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

_[cut for length]_

_5:11 PM_

**pallas cat:** what a good cat   
**Kenma enthusiast:** kenma is the best cat i’ve ever owned   
**tobiyolo:** you’ve only ever owned one cat dumbass   
**Kenma enthusiast:** don’t say that kageyama!!!   
**Kenma enthusiast:** what if i owned a cat in my childhood???   
**tobiyolo:** did you?   
**Kenma enthusiast:** no   
**tobiyolo:** clearly   
**Kenma enthusiast:** but still!!!!   
**Kenma enthusiast:** isn’t she the best cat though kageyama?? isn’t she isn’t she??   
**tobiyolo:** she’s a pretty cute cat   
**Kenma enthusiast:** i love her   
**shiba inuoka:** i was always more of a dog person actually   
**shiba inuoka:** are you going to be okay with just having cat kenma?   
**Kenma enthusiast:** well it’s not like i can jump on a train to tokyo and   
**Kenma enthusiast:** wait   
**pallas cat:** ??   
**Kenma enthusiast:** isn’t it...the summer holidays soon?   
**tobiyolo:** he’s searching up train tickets   
**tobiyolo:** should we tell him   
**shiba inuoka:** nah let him get his train over here   
**shiba inuoka:** we’ll see how it goes

 

_August 18th, 2015  
_ _11:39 AM_

**Kenma enthusiast:** i’m getting on a train to tokyo and no one can stop me   
**tobiyolo:** guys we should tell him   
**shiba inuoka:** no need   
**Kenma enthusiast:** wait   
**Kenma enthusiast:** inuoka -   
**Kenma enthusiast:** did you   
**Kenma enthusiast:** and tobio   
**Kenma enthusiast:** i’m??????   
**Kenma enthusiast:** thanks for delivering him to me, tobio, sou   
**tobiyolo:** have fun kenma   
**a single floppy fry:** how long have you three been planning that?   
**shiba inuoka:** since the beginning of august   
**tobiyolo:** hinata needs to do something about kenma   
**dinofucker:** I agree. This was a sneaky plan, King.   
**dinofucker:** Let’s hope it worked out for the best.   
**pallas cat:** oh boy they’re going to be out for a while, huh?   
**pallas cat:** knowing kenma   
**a single floppy fry:** really?? you’d think kenma would be someone who wants to stay in all the time.   
**pallas cat:** > nyan cat, 11:43pm: “kenma once dragged me into an arcade and we didn’t leave until midnight”  
> hello kitty’s bae, 11:42pm “kenma took us all out to play DDR and he won every single game.”  
> hello kitty’s bae, 11:43pm “he gets really scarily determined don’t ever play DDR with a determined kenma”  
 **a single floppy fry:** sounds like a dangerous guy   
**villager b:** With Hinata’s energy, I think he’ll be okay!   
**villager b:** He’s kind of just like sunlight, though. If anything, I’m worried about Kenma-san.   
**pallas cat:** kenma can deal with energetic people!!  
 **pallas cat:** most of the time.  
 **shiba inuoka:** according to one of kenma’s long rants about hinata, kenma is okay around him.   
**apparently kid:** oh, is the cat and the crow finally going out on a date?   
**shiba inuoka:** not a date per se but something similar   
**apparently kid:** wow, i guess iwaizumi owes me 500 yen   
**apparently kid:** i can treat one person to ramen   
**apparently kid:** guess where our next date is going to be tsukki   
**dinofucker:** Congrats for winning your bet, but if we go and eat ramen again I’m breaking up with you.   
**shiba inouka:** shot down!  
 **apparently kid:** he’s the worst   
**apparently kid:** <3   
**tobiyolo:** you guys are the worst   
**apparently kid:** let me live kaeyama   
**apparently kid:** i wont even bother changing that  
 **pallas** **cat:** ouch…  
 **villager b:** That’s mean.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** guys get presentable  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** let's do another video chat!!  
 **pallas cat:** aren't you on your date with Kenma???  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** yeah but let's do it anyway!!  
 **apparently kid:** so you're not denying the fact that it's a date.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** sHUT UP KUNIMI LETS DO A CALL  
 **villager b:** I’m ready!!  
 **a single floppy fry:** oh, we're calling? okay! tsukki and I were going to go out so give us a few minutes to change, okay?  
 **dinofucker:** Since you're on a phone, we can probably only do voice calls so far.  
 **a single floppy fry:** oh, that's a relief. im going to change anyway, though.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** take your time!! Kenma wants to play a few rounds of DDR anyway  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** he’s really good at it, it's scary. 

_Kenma enthusiast sent a picture._

_Kenma enthusiast sent a picture._

_Kenma enthusiast sent a picture._  

**apparently kid:** you're madly in love with Kozume Kenma we get it  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** i am  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** oh wow, I am!  
 **tobiyolo:** look Hinata i may be considered blur but  
 **apparently kid:** no way, Kageyama's blur??  
 **tobiyolo:** shut up kunimi  
 **tobiyolo:** but we all knew you were head over heels for kenma  
 **tobiyolo:** so do something about it  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** okay!!  
 **apparently kid:** without hesitation, Hinata has no fear  
 **tobiyolo:** he has plenty fear  
 **tobiyolo:** I bet you three hundred yen he can't do it at all  
 **pallas cat:** four hundred that he does it at the end of the date  
 **apparently kid:** free bowl of ramen that he does it  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** stop betting on my love life!!  
 **tobiyolo:** well?  
 **dinofucker:** I almost don't want to see how this goes.  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** why don't we call and then we can find out?  
 **dinofucker:** Oh, shit. 

_rip dinofucker is now calling…_  

“We’ve got to change the name.” is the first thing anyone hears, Tsukishima’s voice breaking over the static.  
“I know exactly what to change it to.” Kunimi says next, and Hinata finds himself swallowing. 

_apparently kid changed the title to rip Hinata Shouyou (again)_  

“This is the best.” Kageyama agrees, and Hinata makes a noise of indignation, saying something barely coherent over the sound of the arcade. “What?”  
“I said fight me, Bakageyama!”  
“ _What?_ ” 

**Kenma enthusiast:** FIGHT ME

“Why are we fighting everyone?” Yamaguchi asks. “Oh, we changed the chat title again.”  
“Yeah, to make known that Hinata’s pretty much going to die.” Kunimi replies, and suddenly, he makes a loud yell. “Oh, fuck!”  
“What's wrong?” Tsukishima asks. “Banged your head again?”  
“No, stubbed my toe.” Kunimi hisses. “Come over here and kiss it better.”  
“I’ll pass.” 

**Kenma enthusiast:** you guys are so sappy!!

“ _Who’s_ on a date right now?” Kunimi asks, voice still strained from the pain.  
“Hinata, Hinata, is Kenma still playing DDR?” Lev asks, loud voice breaking past all the others’. “How far in is he?”

**Kenma enthusiast:** he’s getting really intense omg…  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** it's kind of scary!!  
 **Kenma enthusiast:** oh, he's stopping 

“Hi, Kenma!” Inuoka says. “How's it going?”  
“Shouyou isn’t good at DDR.” Kenma says, voice surprisingly clear. “He's huffing now. That's adorable.”  
“I'm plenty good!” Hinata says loudly, and storms off in the background.  
“He's going to try.” Kenma says, and goes quiet for a few moments. “You can do it, Shouyou.”  
“Thanks!” a distant Hinata shouts. 

The chat is quiet for a moment as they hear Hinata trying and failing at DDR, accompanied by laughter from Kageyama, and Kenma.

“Stop it!” Hinata screeches. “I’m trying!”  
“He's right, he's trying.” Kenma laughs. “Shouyou, careful - “

The phone clatters onto the machine as Kenma moves, just as Hinata lets out a screech and there's a sickly _thump_. 

“Hinata?” Yachi asks, and there's silence in return.

The call drops from Hinata’s side.

_Call duration: 00:29:34_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates shall come semi-sporadically as school is starting up again! i hope to release a chapter at least every week, haha : )
> 
> big thanks to anyone who's reading this!!!


	3. the king of receipts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _tobiyolo’s nickname is now king of receipts_
> 
> **kozume shouyou:** thanks kunimi  
>  **apparently kid:** no problem
> 
> in which kageyama tobio is the king of receipts, and yamaguchi tadashi is Suffering

_ August 19th, 2015  
_ _ 12:53 PM _

**tobiyolo:** so Kenma texted me a few moments ago  
**a single floppy fry:** how is he?  
**tobiyolo:** i don't know  
**tobiyolo:** kenma took him to the hospital but he hasn't seen him yet  
**tobiyolo:** he went into surgery or something  
**tobiyolo:** kenma said Hinata just passed out and then there was blood and i  
**tobiyolo:** fuck  
**villager b:** I'm sure   
**villager b:** I’m sure Hinata will be fine!!!  
**villager b:** He's always okay so he'll be fine!!  
**tobiyolo:** what if he's fucking not  
**apparently kid:** hey, kageyama  
**apparently kid:** he's in the hospital, he went into surgery. he’ll be okay  
**apparently kid:** and if he's not we’ll have to kill him  
**tobiyolo:** shut the fuck up kunimi  
**apparently kid:** yeah, yeah  
**Turnip-head:** It’ll be okay kageyama hinata’s a strong guy, unfortunately, so hell probably be up on his feet in no time  
**pallas cat:** bokuto apparently just ran here from nekoma an d  
**pallas cat:** HOW IS MY SON???  
**tobiyolo:** bokuto??  
**pallas cat:** YES ITS ME HELLO  
**pallas cat:** HOW IS MY SON  
**villager b:** None of us know yet he's in the hospital right now.  
**pallas cat:** WHEN HE GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TELL HIM TO TEXT ME  
**pallas cat:** AND I HOPE HE GETS BETTER  
**tobiyolo:** me too  
**shiba inuoka:** itll be okay it'll be fine  
**shiba inuoka:** our team wishes the best to hinata as well  
**shiba inuoka:** kenma’s still in Miyagi right? kuroo says to tell him to drink water and take breaks  
**shiba inuoka:** determined Kenma is scary  
**tobiyolo:** yeah, i got it  
**shiba inuoka:** Kageyama we all know you're stressing so  
**shiba inuoka:** he’ll be fine so focus on yourself too, okay?  
**apparently kid:** yeah don't die Kageyama  
**tobiyolo:** actually fuck off, kunimi  
 **apparently kid:** yeah, but i'm right  


 

_ August 21st, 2015  
_ _ 11:23 AM _

**apparently kid:** any more word from hinata?  
**tobiyolo:** yeah Kenma got to see him today  
**apparently kid:** how is he?  
**tobiyolo:** he's okay, the surgery went well and everything  
 **tobiyolo:** kenma said he was worried the whole time  
**tobiyolo:** and that hinata on meds is 'very cute'  
**villager b:** He scared all of us!!  
**tobiyolo:** he's texting me right now to say he’ll be home soon with a big surprise apparently  
**tobiyolo:** well no prize for guessing what that surprise is  
**a single floppy fry:** i’m really glad he's okay, that was really scary!  
**apparently kid:** yeah.  
**apparently kid:** is he home yet?  
**tobiyolo:** almost.  
**tobiyolo:** the doors opening hold on  
**tobiyolo:** hiiiii guys!!  
**apparently kid:** hey hinata, you okay?  
**tobiyolo:** all good!!!!  
**dinofucker:** You scared the shit out of all of us.  
**tobiyolo:** everyone was worried about me?? that's so sweet!!!  
**villager b:** Be more careful next time, Hinata!  
**tobiyolo:** okay!! sorry guys, haha : D  
**tobiyolo:** okay but I have an announcement!!!  
**a single floppy fry:** what is it?  
**tobiyolo:** ok give me a sec to login  
**Kenma enthusiast:** here I am ok  
**Kenma enthusiast:** GUESS WHAT

_ Kenma enthusiast’s nickname is now kozume shouyou _

**apparently kid:** oh shit  
**kozume shouyou:** KENMA WANTED TO DATE ME TOO  
**shiba inuoka:** oh what a surprise  
**pallas cat:** it's almost like we planned this……  
**tobiyolo:** does he really? wow  
**kozume shouyou:** let me live I didn't know okay!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** it's an easy mistake to make!!!!!  
**tobiyolo:** oh yeah really

_ tobiyolo sent a picture. _

_ tobiyolo sent a picture. _

_ tobiyolo’s nickname is now king of receipts _

**kozume shouyou:** thanks kunimi  
**apparently kid:** no problem  
**king of receipts:** kenma has been incredibly obvious  
**Turnip-head:** It seems valid that someone like Kageyama would keep this kind of information  
**villager b:** I’m proud of you Hinata!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** thanks yachi!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** i’m really happy!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** aND!!  
**kozume shouyou:** GUESS WHAT HE DID  
**apparently kid:** what did he do?  
**kozume shouyou:** HE KISS E D  
**kozume shouyou:** HE KIS SED ME!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** HAVE YOU EVER BEEN KISSED BY KOZUME KENMA  
**apparently kid:** i can't say i want to be  
**dinofucker:** I’d rather kiss Kunimi, thanks.   
**apparently kid:** you have never kissed me before  
 **dinofucker:** The thought is still valid.  
**kozume shouyou:** kenma’s!!! kenma’s lips are really soft and!! really chapped :T  
**kozume shouyou:** I gave him some lip balm! and he was really shy and!!  
**kozume shouyou:** and i asked whether he wanted to go have coffee tomorrow!! and he said yes!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** AND HE SAID YES SO!!!!!!  
**king of receipts:** are you sure you should move around so much with your injury?  
**kozume shouyou:** sHHHH I CAN!! DO WHAT I WANT!! :0000  
**kozume shouyou:** IT’LL BE OKAY IF I FEEL DIZZY I’LL GO HOME!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** i really wanna go, tobio.  
**king of receipts:** why are you asking my permission, idiot?  
**king of receipts:** dumbass, go.  
**kozume shouyou:** TOBIO YOURE THE BEST  
**king of receipts:** SHUT UP AND REST YOUR HEAD  
**kozume shouyou:** I LOV E YOU TOBIO  
**king of receipts:** SHU T UP DUM BA SS  
**king of receipts:** FUC K O FF  
**apparently kid:** and you said  _ we  _ were sappy

_ 2:37 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** does anyone want to hear my date plan with Kenma?  
**kozume shouyou:** too bad you're gonna hear it anyway  
**pallas cat:** tell us!!  
**kozume shouyou:** ok so no more DDR hahaha!! no more incidents  
 **king of receipts:** _please_  
**kozume shouyou:** but!! we’re going to watch a movie and have some coffee!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** and then he's coming over to meet mom and natsu and we can do a video call and and and  
**kozume shouyou:** and he's gonna sleep over!!!!!!!  
**apparently kid:** it's your first date and you're already meeting the family  
**kozume shouyou:** WE!! WE PLANNED THE FAMILY THING A LON G TIME AGO!!!  
**apparently kid:** how long have you guys wanted to date  
**kozume shouyou:** KUNI MI  
**apparently kid:** im joking im joking  
**apparently kid:** mind if we jump in?  
**dinofucker:** We do what?  
**apparently kid:** join them  
**kozume shouyou:** ummmm  
**kozume shouyou:** Kenma says it's ok!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** yeah!! sure come join us  
**kozume shouyou:** don't say anything embarrassing ok!???  
**apparently kid:** totally not collecting receipts  
**king of receipts:** liar  
**apparently kid:** you know nothing kageyama tobio  
**apparently kid:** : )  
**dinofucker:** We’ll see you tomorrow.

 

_ August 22nd, 2015  
_ _ 7:08 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** hiii we’re all here!!  
**king of receipts:** all of them.  
**a single floppy fry:** i’m over at someone’s place too!!  
**pallas cat:** ooooh lets do a call!! since everyone's at a home!!  
**a single floppy fry:** ahhhh okay give me a second to check if it's okay!  
**shiba inuoka:** who are you staying over with, yamaguchi?  
**a single floppy fry:** you'll see : D  
**a single floppy fry:** go ahead first!!  
**villager b:** Oh, we’re doing a call! Okay, I'll join in. 

_ rip Hinata Shouyou (again) is calling… _

“Yo!” 

Hinata’s video feed flickers into sight, along with Lev, Yachi and Inuoka’s. Yamaguchi’s video feed stays dark, and Hinata waves brightly at the faces already there. 

Hinata’s room is filled with cute plushies everywhere, along with the errant volleyball, and tons of pictures of the team. Kenma’s lounging on the futon behind them, and Kunimi and Tsukishima are sitting next to Hinata, focused mostly on each other than the video camera. Kageyama is sitting in the back, tossing a volleyball into the air. 

“Hi guys!” Yachi echoes, bright smile on her face.   
“Yamaguchi’s still looking for permission, huh?” Hinata asks, raising his eyebrows.  
“Yep!” Lev replies, waving vaguely at the position of Yamaguchi’s video feed on his monitor. “Where's Kindaichi?”  
“I don't know, actually.” Kunimi says, pulling out his phone to check. “I'll text him and see what he's doing.”  
“Yamaguchi’s sure taking a while.” Inuoka states slowly, looking at the screen.   
“He's probably being all embarrassed about it.” Tsukishima says, disentangling himself from Kunimi to speak. “Let him be for a few moments.”

As if called, Yamaguchi’s feed flickers into life, and what everyone saw there was barely what they expected. 

“Oikawa?!” Kageyama nearly yells, approaching the screen quickly, Hinata ducking out of the way to make room for him.  
“Yoohoo, Tobio-chan!”

Yamaguchi’s sitting in front of the camera, Oikawa peering over his shoulder. In the background, Iwaizumi passes by, plate full of cookies in his hand. He catches the camera’s eye, and raises a hand in acknowledgement.

“Yamaguchi, you’re at Oikawa’s?” Tsukishima asks incredulously, and Yamaguchi flushes, turning away.  
“The little crow came for some practice!” Oikawa says cheerily. “We offered to cook him dinner, too!”

A spatula is impeccably thrown at Oikawa’s head, and Oikawa yelps as it smacks the back of his head.

“ _ We _ my ass, you’re just sitting there!” Iwaizumi grumbles, coming into the room. “Oh, hi.”  
“Hi, Iwaizumi-san!” Yachi greets, fear making the girl tremble.

The whole chat spends a few moments trying to remove the sight of Iwaizumi in a dress from their heads before greeting Iwaizumi in turn. Even Yamaguchi looks like he can barely get the image from his head.

“What are you all doing?” Iwaizumi asks, grabbing a seat and pulling it up to the camera. “Here,  _ Shittykawa _ , you can go and do something too.” He hands Oikawa the spatula, and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him before getting out of the room.  
“We’re having a call!” Hinata says brightly as Kenma approaches the screen and whispers something into his ear. “Oh, okay.”

Hinata shuffles over, and Kenma takes his place at the screen. Kenma and Iwaizumi spend a few moments staring at each other, before nodding. Kageyama glances at them, and then goes back to his volleyball.

“I felt like there was some serious conversation there we all missed out on…” Lev complains, and Inuoka sniggers.  
“Kindaichi’s still not responding.” Kunimi says, finally looking up from his phone.  
“Oh, he’s over at ours.” Iwaizumi says. “He heard Yamaguchi was over and wanted to join in with practice. I think he’s taking a nap.”   
“He’s like your son, Iwaizumi-san,” Yachi says, softer. Most of the chat doesn’t catch it, but Iwaizumi does, and an easy smile spreads over his face.  
“Yeah, he kind of is.”  
“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Tsukishima asks, a hint of teasing in his voice. “You’re bright red.”  
“Sh-Shut up, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi  _ squeaks _ , and the whole chat bursts into activity.  
“Oh my  _ God  _ Yamaguchi are you still thinking about it - “   
“Yamaguchi, are you  _ attracted  _ \- “  
“You’re so red!”  
“Guuuuys, leave him alone!” Yachi says loudly, and the whole chat goes quiet. “I mean, uh...um…”

There’s the sound of laughter, and then all eyes are on Iwaizumi, who’s burst into laughter. Oikawa peeks his head in, brilliant smile on his face, and Yamaguchi just looks overwhelmed, covering his face to hide the blush.

Kenma slips his hand into Hinata’s, and squeezes.

Then Kenma starts to laugh, and from then the whole chat is in stitches, laughing like there’s no tomorrow, and Yamaguchi peeks out from between his fingers, embarrassment still overcoming everything he’s ever known, but he slowly starts to laugh, too, before it’s slipping out like nothing’s ever going to stop him.

Kageyama recovers first, wiping the tears from his eyes, and moves closer to the camera to speak.

“That was probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.” he says, taking in a deep breath. “There was nothing funny, but I laughed, anyway.”  
“Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata says in between giggles, looking at his setter fondly, “there was a lot to laugh about.”  
“Wh-What’s that smell?” Yamaguchi asks and Oikawa yelps, running out of the room, followed by a yelling Iwaizumi as he goes. “Oh, no.”  
“Oh no.” Kunimi echoes as the sound of Iwaizumi’s anger gets louder in the background. “I’m sorry for our captain, Yamaguchi.”  
“I-It’s fine! Oikawa-san is really nice under all that, uh…”  
“That bullshit?” Kunimi offers.  
“His pompousness?” Kageyama suggests.  
“No, uh...under that mask.” Yamaguchi says, waving his hands at the screen. “A-Anyway, I should probably go check on them…”  
“Whatever you want, Yamaguchi. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tsukishima asks, and Yamaguchi nods, smiling fondly at the screen. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight!”

Yamaguchi shuts his laptop, and his video feed cuts.

“So…” Lev says, smile growing on his face. “How was the date?”

Hinata’s eyes light up.

“We went out for a movie, and Kenma and I then went to have coffee, where we saw Tsukishima and Kunimi!” Hinata says, as if quoting a list. “And then we met Kageyama for dinner, and came home! Now we’re all staying over!”   
“Nothing to rant about?” Inuoka teases, and Hinata goes red. “Or you can’t now with Kenma around?”

Kenma squeezes Hinata’s hand again, and when Hinata turns to meet his gaze, Kenma gives him a small smile.

“...His eyes are really pretty! I spent most of the movie staring at them because I couldn’t look away and I missed most of the movie!” Hinata blurts out, and Kenma looks like he’s going to laugh again. “And I think I spilled the popcorn one time because he’s really cute and I wanted to - uh - I - um - “  
“You wanted to kiss him during the movie?” Kageyama says blandly, and Hinata nods violently. “That’s pretty cute.”  
“Have you _kissed_ Kenma before?!” Hinata retorts, and Kenma laughs, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.  
“Like I said, can’t say I want to.” Kunimi says, amused. “But do go on.”  
“Don’t inspire him - “ Kageyama starts, but Hinata’s already ranting.  
“Kenma has a really nice smile and a really cute laugh and his eyes sparkle and he sometimes has this really nice face when he’s very determined and his lips are so so nice and his skin is so good and soft and his hands are really nice and I really, really like him, and I’m really really glad he likes me too - “  
“That’s enough, Shouyou.” Kenma says, kissing his cheek. “I’m flattered.”  
“Disgusting.” Tsukishima says, despite going red when Kunimi does the same. “Ew.”  
“Do you not want kisses, Tsukki?” Kunimi asks, raising an eyebrow. “Last night, you were - “  
“ _Okay_ , we don’t need to know about that!” Inuoka interrupts.  
"But what we  _do_ need to hear about is how Hinata turned red when we pulled our receipts out." Kunimi replies, a grin akin to a smirk bright on his face. "We pulled out all the stops."  
"You said you wouldn't say anything!" Hinata's now red, burying his face in Kenma's chest. Kenma wraps another arm around him.  
"We said nothing like that." Tsukishima says. "It was really funny. We had all the Kenma rants."  
"Oh nooo, poor Hinata!" Lev says, and Hinata turns a brighter shade of red.  
"It was really embarrassing, okay?" Hinata mumbles, and Kenma laughs again, holding him closer.  
"I thought it was cute." he says, and Hinata leans up to kiss his cheek.  
"Again with the kisses." Tsukishima says, turning away.  
“Guys, as much as I love the adorableness in here, I need your help.” Inuoka says, bright smile on his face.  
“With what?” Hinata asks, and Inuoka raises a maths book. “Oh, _noooo_ …”

The rest of the call carries on in this manner, all of them having pulled out their homework and working on it together, until it gets too late and they’re all yawning and no one wants to look at maths anymore.

_ Call ended, duration 4:26:49 _

 

_ August 23rd, 2015  
_ _ 1:09 AM _

**a single floppy french fry:** that was really fun you guys! let’s do it again another time!  
**shiba inuoka:** thanks for the help with maths. i could probably finish my homework this time!  
**kozume shouyou:** no problem, sou. it was my pleasure   
**apparently kid:** kozume, you should probably get to bed.  
**kozume shouyou:** i know, i will  
**kozume shouyou:** i’ll just mess with shouyou’s phone first  
**apparently kid:** you’re brutal, kozume kenma.  
**apparently kid:** i like you.

_ 8:28 AM _

**kozume shouyou:** my background pictures are all now cute pictures of kenma...this really is the best day…

 

_ September 3rd, 2015  
_ _ 7:39 AM _

**apparently kid:** back to the grind  
**dinofucker:** You free this Saturday?  
**apparently kid:** always for you

_ 2:43 PM _

**a single floppy fry:** tsukki’s scarily determined to get through the week.  
**a single floppy fry:** is this your doing, kunimi?  
**apparently kid:** ; )

_ apparently kid’s nickname is now tsukishima akira _

**tsukishima akira:** never thought you would do something like that yamaguchi…  
**a single floppy fry:** it wasnt me  
**kozume shouyou:** ; )  
**tsukishima akira:** and so the student overtakes the master  
**tsukishima akira:** i don’t know whether to be proud or not  
**kozume shouyou:** : )  
**a single floppy fry:** it’s so silly how you guys do this  
**kozume shouyou:** yamaguchi are you jealous??  
**a single floppy fry:** maybe a little, haha! you guys are pretty happy!  
**kozume shouyou:** i now vow my entire life to helping yamaguchi get a partner  
**a single floppy fry:** stopp it’s fine!! i’m just saying   
**a single floppy fry:** i’d rather get a partner when i’m ready enough   
**tsukishima akira:** out of curiousity yamaguchi, what gender would you prefer?   
**a single floppy fry:** yknow both are pretty nice, so i dunno.   
**a single floppy fry:** yachi is cute as much as tsukki is cute too, so…   
**villager b:** yyyyyyou think im cute yamaguchi??   
**a single floppy fry:** yACHI I DIDN T EXPE C TYOU TO   
**villager b:** nnNNOOO I!! SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID ANYTHING SORR Y   
**a single floppy fry: A AAHHH** **  
** **tsukishima akira:** are you interested in yachi?   
**a single floppy fry:** aaaa hh...i dunn o   
**villager b:** please please don’t be because i uh   
**villager b:** i dont really???   
**a single floppy fry:** nooooooo ig et it!! i’m not interest ed in you in that way either yachi im sorry!!   
**villager b:** bbbuut it’s nice to know that you think I’m cute Yamaguchi   
**a single floppy fry:** you’re pretty cute!!! : D   
**tsukishima akira:** anyone else?   
**kozume shouyou:** uhhhhh   
**kozume shouyou:** ohhhh i know   
**kozume shouyou:** how about iwaizumi hajime?   
**tobiyolo:** hey dumbass are you still texting?   
**tobiyolo:** it’s almost time for practice   
**kozume shouyou:** I GOT TA GO BUT!! YAMAGU CHI THINK ABOUT IT   
**a single floppy fry:** i guess i have to go too, huh?   
**tsukishima akira:** hinata shouyou really is a storm, huh?   
**a single floppy fry:** yeah  
 **a single floppy fry:** and even though he doesn't show it, and it doesn't look like he is   
**a single floppy fry:** sometimes, he’s scarily smart.

 

_ September 5th, 2015 _ _   
_ _ 11:49 AM _

**a single floppy fry:** tsukki?   
**dinofucker:** What?   
**a single floppy fry:** ...can you please change your name, i cant take you seriously   
**dinofucker:** : )

_ dinofucker’s nickname is now Tsukishima Kei. _

**Tsukishima Kei:** Better?   
**a single floppy fry:** a little thanks   
**Tsukishima Kei:** What’s wrong?   
**a single floppy fry:** tsukki if you like someone but they don’t like you back what do you do?   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Where is this coming from?   
**a single floppy fry:** you didnt read the earlier conversations i guess   
**a single floppy fry:** it’s no big deal i just!! wanted to know your opinion on it   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Well, I’m not an expert.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** But I think you have to come out and tell them, because you’ll never know.   
**a single floppy fry:** they’re dating someone.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Are they happy?   
**a single floppy fry:** i guess   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Then I guess you just have to let them go.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** You know what they say.   
**a single floppy fry:** yeah i do haha   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Yamaguchi, do you like someone?   
**a single floppy fry:** maybe   
**a single floppy fry:** but it’s no big deal anymore!!   
**a single floppy fry:** thanks tsukki : )   
**Tsukishima Kei:** You can talk to me, you know.   
**a single floppy fry:** i know!   
**a single floppy fry:** you always have my back, tsukki so i’m really happy!   
**Tsukishima Kei:** ...Shut up Yamaguchi.   
**a single floppy fry:** sorry tsukki!! : D   
**a single floppy fry:** ohhhh have fun with kunimi today!! lemme know how it goes!   
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’ll try to have fun.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Akira is someone I really like, I think.   
**a single floppy fry:** good!!! if he hurts you i’ll be angry   
**Tsukishima Kei:** No offense, Yamaguchi, but I don’t think you could hurt a fly.   
**a single floppy fry:** but still!!!   
**a single floppy fry:** i’m very serious   
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m glad you are.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** Now I know Yamaguchi’s got my back as well.   
**a single floppy fry:** : DDD   
**a single floppy fry:** now go have fun tsukki!!   
**Tsukishima Kei:** I will, I will.   
**a single floppy fry:** and buy me some ice-cream!   
**Tsukishima Kei:** When did you get so assertive, Yamaguchi?   
**a single floppy fry:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w ow i managed to churn out another 3,000 words today
> 
> im telling you though i can't promise an update a day and i'm really sorry if i break this streak!! ｍ（＿　＿；；ｍ
> 
> thank you for all the Amazing comments though i'm really touched that it got this amount of hits already!! haha : D


	4. kiss privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pallas cat: _YAKU IM SORRY DONT TAKE AWAY KISS PRIVILEGES ILL COME BACK RIGHT NOW_  
>  shiba inuoka: that's what I thought  
> salty caramel: sooooo  
> salty caramel: kiss privileges huh
> 
> in which haiba lev is a mess, and tsukishima's birthday.

_ September 11th, 2015 _ _   
_ _ 7:34 PM _ _   
_

**kozume shouyou:** yamaguchi has been in a happy mood recently!   
**a single floppy fry:** it’s my normal mood!   
**kozume shouyou:** noooo you’re definitely happier  
**kozume shouyou:** what happened?  
**a single floppy fry:** nothing  
**a single floppy fry:** I've just been dealing with some stuff  
**kozume shouyou:** how's the stuff been going?  
**a single floppy fry:** things are getting better! : D  
**kozume shouyou:** I'm glad!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** oh guys guys  
**kozume shouyou:** cat update!!  
**pallas cat:** cat where

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**kozume shouyou:** here is a picture of two cats!!  
**pallas cat:** aaaahhhhhh...cat……  
**a single floppy fry:** say hi to the Kenmas for me!!  
**kozume shouyou:** cat meowed.   
**kozume shouyou:** boyfriend sent cute selfie on snapchat.  
**kozume shouyou:** i’m not sharing the cute selfie.  
**shiba inuoka:** we saw that selfie being taken it was a disaster  
**kozume shouyou:** I will literally fight you Kenma is beautiful and adorable and I love him  
**shiba inuoka:** im just saying!!  
**shiba inuoka:** we have different tastes I guess  
**kozume shouyou:** ill fight you  
**a single floppy fry:** no need to fight friends!!  
**tsukishima akira:** you think that's cute

_ tsukishima akira sent a photo. _

**tsukishima akira:** this is clearly the most adorable  
**kozume shouyou:** you come into my house  
**kozume shouyou:** insult my boyfriend  
**kozume shouyou:** I'll fight you  
**king of receipts:** no you won't  
**tsukishima akira:** damn kageyama back at it again with the receipt collecting  
**kozume shouyou:** no mooooore  
**king of receipts:** which meme is that?  
**tsukishima akira:** never in my life did I expect kageyama tobio to say the word meme  
**tsukishima akira:** or type it  
**a single floppy fry:** [ https://youtu.be/a16Kgh7j8zk  
](https://youtu.be/a16Kgh7j8zk) **tsukishima akira:** see yamaguchi’s got my back with these things  
**kozume shouyou:** iM GOING TO SHOW THIS TO DAD  
**Tsukishima Kei:** He means our captain.   
**tsukishima akira:** what happened to your name dinofucker?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I changed it back.  
**kozume shouyou:** > Dadchi, 7:54pm: “Is this a ‘meme’?”  
> Dadchi, 7:54pm: “What's so good about white vans anyway?”  
> Dadchi, 7:55pm: “Why did he make this video?”  
**kozume shouyou:** dad as always is confused  
**tsukishima akira:** who changed Daichi’s name?  
**kozume shouyou:** sugawara  
**tsukishima akira:** send sugawara my regards  
**kozume shouyou:** : D  
**villager b:** Guys guess what!  
**pallas cat:** what???  
**villager b:** Kiyoko and I found some baby crows in the gym after practice!!

_ villager b sent a picture. _

_ villager b sent a picture. _

**kozume shouyou:** !!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** are they okay? where are the crows now?  
**villager b:** We put them back in the rafters so the mom could come back for them!  
**villager b:** They were so cute and plus it was like they were cheering us on!!  
**kozume shouyou:** speaking of which  
**kozume shouyou:** battle at the trash heap!!  
**kozume shouyou:** facing off against my boyfriend, lev and inuoka!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** soon!!!!!!!  
**pallas cat:** yeah yeah that's right!!!!!!!   
**pallas cat:** we’re going to go to nationals and do that battle at the trash heap!!!!  
**villager b:** Really??  
**king of receipts:** only if we defeat seijou and shiratorizawa first  
**kozume shouyou:** blehhh you suck, tobio  
**Turnip-head:** We’re gonna destroy you again this game  
**kozume shouyou:** try it!!! come at me  
**shiba inuoka:** when's the match?? we’ll come down and watch  
**kozume shouyou:** will you?????  
**shiba inuoka:** sure!!  
**kozume shouyou:** well it should be some time soon - maybe around October?  
**kozume shouyou:** inuoka you gotta be cheering for me okay?!  
**shiba inuoka:** i think we all will be  
**tsukishima akira:** after all I've done for you inuoka  
**shiba inuoka:** sorry kunimi!  
**kozume shouyou:** they know us better!!  
**kozume shouyou:** oh  _ guys you know what  
_ **shiba inuoka:** what?  
**kozume shouyou:** after we beat seijou’s ass in we should all go for karaoke!!  
**pallas cat:** !!!!!  
**Turnip-head:** I don't know if I can sing that well  
**tsukishima akira:** Kindaichi is lying he's amazing  
**tsukishima akira:** that sounds fantastic  
**kozume shouyou:** good then it's decided!! after karasuno wins and goes on to defeat shiratorizawa, we’ll all go to karaoke!!  
**tsukishima akira:** except you won't  
**a single floppy fry:** we’ll see about that : )  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Hinata’s right, Yamaguchi. You do seem in a happier mood.   
**a single floppy fry:** （ゝ。∂）

 

_ September 20th, 2015  
_ _ 3:45 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** training today was harsh….  
**kozume shouyou:** ukai is training us pretty harshly for this  
**kozume shouyou:** but I think that's good because we're going to beat seijou this October just you wait!!!  
**tsukishima akira:** yeah right, no you're not  
**kozume shouyou:** nooo we’re going to beat you!!! and spit in your faces!!  
**Turnip-head:** That’s unhygienic  
**kozume shouyou:** we’re going to beat you up!!!!!!!  
**tsukishima akira:** nah, no you're not  
**kozume shouyou:** we’ll beat you!!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Get back to practice and stop bragging if you actually want to beat them.  
**kozume shouyou:** TSUKKISHIMA STO P

_ 4:32 PM _

**Turnip-head:** Guys I think kunimi’s hurt  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Why, what happened?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Is he okay?  
**Turnip-head:** He's bleeding a lot and he’s holding his stomach like he's in pain  
**Turnip-head:** Oikawa’s rushed him to the nurse  
**king of receipts:** was he hit?  
**Turnip-head:** He got hit in the stomach but I don't know  
**Turnip-head:** hold on

_ 5:01 PM _

**Turnip-head:** hey guys it's kunimi  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Are you alright?  
**Turnip-head:** as okay as I am with blood in my pants  
**Turnip-head:** i feel disgusting  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m coming to Aoba Johsai.  
**Turnip-head:** ew you dont have to see me like this  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m coming.  
**Turnip-head:** i hate you  
**kozume shouyou:** Tsukishima just ran out of the gym like a wild dog  
**kozume shouyou:** that's scary  
**Turnip-head:** probably went to see me  
**kozume shouyou:** !!  
**kozume shouyou:** are you okay kunimi????  
**Turnip-head:** im fine Hinata I just got hit really hard you know  
**kozume shouyou:** how does that even happen!! are you going to take a break from volleyball??? does it hurt a lot???  
**pallas cat:** are you ok???  
**Turnip-head:** im OK really Hinata, lev, it hurts a bit but not enough to make me want to quit  
**Turnip-head:** oikawa always says im good at reserving my energy anyway so I'll be okay  
**shiba inuoka:** shibayama says to get some rest and use a hot water bottle to soothe your stomach  
**shiba inuoka:** does that work????  
**king of receipts:** i don't know but maybe it works for shibayama  
**shiba inuoka:** he also says don't be afraid to indulge yourself  
**shiba inuoka:** uh   
**shiba inuoka:** eat chocolate???  
**Turnip-head:** ah tell him i said thanks  
**Turnip-head:** ill be sure to rest up anyway, im being taken out the rest of the game  
**Turnip-head:** oh, Tsukishima's here, gotta go.

_ 5:11 PM _

**aliens are real:** daichi-saaaan  
**aliens are real:** (/・0・)/  
**Dadchi:** What is it?  
**aliens are real:** your megane middle blocker came to see us!! d=(´▽｀)=b  
**Dadchi:** So  _ that  _ was the emergency.  
**aliens are real:** are you saying megane-kun came from practice to see our precious kunimi??  
**aliens are real:** wow, that's some labour of love! (＞人＜;)

_ 5:13 PM _

**a single floppy fry:** tsukki’s there now?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** yep he's here all right  
**Tsukishima Kei:** he pulled me rather harshly into his lap and now won't let me go  
**Tsukishima Kei:** it's pretty comfortable actually he's taller than me by like a few centimeters  
**Tsukishima Kei:** tsukishima kei’s in love with me  
**Tsukishima Kei:** He’s awful.  
**a single floppy fry:** awwww  
**kozume shouyou:** i wish my boyfriend was here all the time too  
**kozume shouyou:** not to say tobio is bad or anything!!  
**kozume shouyou:** I love Kageyama Tobio  
**king of receipts:** shut up dumbass  
**kozume shouyou:** im really happy with kageyama but sometimes I miss Kenma too  
**shiba inuoka:** speaking of kenma he says he misses you too  
**shiba inuoka:** and sends his best wishes to you kunimi!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** much appreciated kenma tell him I'm warm and safe in tsukki’s arms  
**shiba inuoka:** I will  
**shiba inuoka:** he said that he doesn't want to know  
**pallas cat:** Kenma please!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Shouldn't you be practicing?  
**kozume shouyou:** _ yooooouuuu _ ran off  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Ukai-sensei should still be making you run drills.   
**kozume shouyou:** :P  
**a single floppy fry:** (≧艸≦*)  
**kozume shouyou:** you're using a lot of kaomoji recently Yamaguchi!! it's rly cute  
**Tsukishima Kei:** don't tell Oikawa that he'll scream  
**kozume shouyou:** oh yeah the great King uses a lot of kaomoji too huhhhhh  
**kozume shouyou:** are you hanging around too much with Oikawa????  
**a single floppy fry:** he’s been training me : )  
**kozume shouyou:** has he really????  
**a single floppy fry:** well we hang out a lot just because haha  
**a single floppy fry:** I want to get stronger after all  
**kozume shouyou:** that's good!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** get stronger!! and help us win matches!!!!  
**a single floppy fry:** alright!!! ~(＾◇^)/

 

_ September 21st, 2015  
_ _ 7:23 AM _

**tsukishima akira:** guess who isn't a morning person  
**tsukishima akira:** this boy

_ tsukishima akira sent a picture. _

**a single floppy fry:** oh!!! Tsukki stayed over!!  
**kozume shouyou:** perfect…  
**kozume shouyou:** blackmail material  
**a single floppy fry:** who's the real king of receipts here hinata??  
**kozume shouyou:** ; )  
**kozume shouyou:** how was cuddling your boyfriend to sleep??  
**tsukishima akira:** kind of uncomfortable. tsukki is all bones  
**tsukishima akira:** but warm and giddying  
**kozume shouyou:** so surprisingly warm!! wow  
 **kozume shouyou:** never expected that out of  _kunimi_  
 **tsukishima akira:** clearly you don't know me well enough  
 **kozume shouyou:** : P  
**kozume shouyou:** i can't imagine what it's like to cuddle  _ two  _ people in bed!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** someday : D  
**king of receipts:** go back to sleep shouyou  
**kozume shouyou:** yes sir!!!

_ 9:34 AM _

**Tsukishima Kei:** Kunimi may be pretty, but he's not always pretty.

_ Tsukishima Kei sent a picture.  _

_ Tsukishima Kei sent a picture. _

**Tsukishima Kei:** Two can play at that game.  
**kozume shouyou:** oh my goooooddddd  
**kozume shouyou:** welllllll I have nothing to send but pictures of my cat so take these

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**kozume shouyou:** here are some pictures of Kenma being a cute kitty  
**kozume shouyou:** I love Kenma she's the best kitty  
**Tsukishima Kei:** She's a pretty cute cat.  
**kozume shouyou:** i knooowww!!  
**kozume shouyou:** i want to cuddle her all the time.   
**tsukishima akira:** for the longest time i thought you were talking about kenma (the setter)   
**kozume shouyou:** welllllll i wouldn’t use she if i was talking about kenma would i???   
**tsukishima akira:** you’re right, you’re right   
**a single floppy fry:** are you sleepy, kunimi?   
**tsukishima akira:** maybe **  
** **tsukishima akira:** and i’m confusing me and tsukki’s usernames again i’m changing  
**kozume shouyou:** I got it!!

_ tsukishima akira’s nickname is now salty caramel _

**salty caramel:** perfect  
**kozume shouyou:** I got you covered!!!  
**salty caramel:** im exhausted all of a sudden and I don't know why  
**salty caramel:** and tsukki’s out of the bed and I can't cuddle into him anymore  
**salty caramel:** come baaack  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m in your kitchen.  
**salty caramel:** fuck that  
 **salty caramel:** cuddles  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Akira.  
**salty caramel:** keeeeeiiiiiii  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m on my way.  
**salty caramel:** guessss who's going back to sleep  
**a single floppy fry:** get a good rest kunimi!  
**kozume shouyou:** since everyone’s busy -- Yamaguchi!!!  
**a single floppy fry:** yes??? (￣^￣)ゞ  
**kozume shouyou:** do you wanna come over and play video games???  
**a single floppy fry:** yes!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** greaaaaat!!! I'll see you over!!!!  
**Turnip-head:** Can I come too?  
**kozume shouyou:** yeah yeah yeah!! we'll have a party!!  
**villager b:** Aaaah, Hinata, can I come too?  
**kozume shouyou:** i’ll order in!!   
**kozume shouyou:** yes come Yachi!! let's have a party!!  
**kozume shouyou:** feel free to drop by if you want guys!! : D  
**pallas cat:** I can't come out of Tokyo yet but have fun for me hinataaaaaaa  
**kozume shouyou:** you bet we will!!

 

_ September 27th, 2015  
_ _ 12:32 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** gueeeessss who came to see me???  
**kozume shouyou:** my favorite boy!!

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**pallas cat:** ayyyyyyy  
**kozume shouyou:** aaaaaaayyyyyyyy  
**shiba inuoka:** lEV HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM US  
**pallas cat:** look ok  
**pallas cat:** I had to see hinata  
**pallas cat:** it's been forever  
**shiba inuoka:** they should be having another training camp soon!!!  
**pallas cat:** okay but  
**pallas cat:** inuoka you should have come with me!  
**shiba inuoka:** **_NO  
_ ** **shiba inuoka:** we’re supposed to have  _ practice on Sundays Lev  
_ **shiba inuoka:** I don't want Yaku to kill me!!!  
**pallas cat:** Kenma will understand!!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** **_BUT YAKU  
_ ** **kozume shouyou:** WHATEVER IT IS LEV IS HERE  
**kozume shouyou:** we spent the whole day playing video games and petting my cat

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture.  _

**pallas cat:** a good cat……  
**shiba inuoka:** oh boy here comes Yaku  
**shiba inuoka:** haiba lev where are you  
**pallas cat:** YAKU NO  
**shiba inuoka:** what are you doing in miyagi  
**pallas cat:** _ YAKU NO  
_ **a single floppy fry:** （・□・；）  
**shiba inuoka:** do you remember what I said the last time you skipped practice  
**shiba inuoka:** lev  
**pallas cat:** _ YAKU IM SORRY DONT TAKE AWAY KISS PRIVILEGES ILL COME BACK RIGHT NOW  
_ **shiba inuoka:** that's what I thought  
**salty caramel:** sooooo  
**salty caramel:** kiss privileges huh  
**pallas cat:** we eellll uh  
**kozume shouyou:** go hoooome lev and get your kiss privileges!!  
**pallas cat:** going home!!!

_ 2:59 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** is lev back yet?  
**shiba inuoka:** we haven't seen him, yaku is livid  
**kozume shouyou:** he left like two hours ago he should be back now  
**shiba inuoka:** he probably got distracted by a cat again

_ 4:56 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** leeeeeev are you home yet  
**kozume shouyou:** leeeeev answer me

_ 6:00 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** lev not cool answer

_ 7:37 PM _

**shiba inuoka:** we found him!!  
**kozume shouyou:** we found him???  
**shiba inuoka:** we found lev!!  
**shiba inuoka:** he was outside yaku’s house waiting for him to come home  
**shiba inuoka:** Yaku yelled at him for at least half an hour  
**shiba inuoka:** and then kissed him  
**shiba inuoka:** seeeeeems yaku was scared  
**shiba inuoka:** oh, Kenma says to tell you to check your snapchat Hinata  
**salty caramel:** you have snapchat?  
**kozume shouyou:** yeaaaah add me!! @little_crow  
**salty caramel:** awww.  
**kozume shouyou:** it's a relief we found him though whooooo  
**kozume shouyou:** I did a quick search around my neighborhood with Tobio

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**kozume shouyou:** here he is all tuckered out  
**salty caramel:** so affectionate  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Did you tuck him in and everything?  
**kozume shouyou:** of course I did!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** he isn't gonna do it himself isn't he????  
**Tsukishima Kei:** You're sometimes really disgustingly adorable.   
**kozume shouyou:** :000  
**kozume shouyou:** ; )  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I take that back.   
**kozume shouyou:** D :  
**a single floppy fry:** (￣□￣;)  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Where have you been all day, Yamaguchi?  
**a single floppy fry:** _(:3 」∠)_  
**a single floppy fry:** i was at oikawa’s today!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** More practice?  
**a single floppy fry:** that and cookies!!  
**a single floppy fry:** we made cookies!!  
**a single floppy fry:** i’ll bring them tomorrow tsukki  
**kozume shouyou:** !! you made cookies with Oikawa Tooru!!  
**kozume shouyou:** are they yummy  
**a single floppy fry:** yeah !! iwaizumi can bake really well (๑•  •๑)  
**kozume shouyou:** I wanna try some tooooo Yamaguchi!!  
**a single floppy fry:** okay!!  
**salty caramel:** hey Yamaguchi when will you change your name to Oikawa-Iwaizumi tadashi  
**a single floppy fry:** i!!!!!!!  
**a single floppy fry:** shhhhhhh  
**a single floppy fry:** _ shhhhhhh  
_ **salty caramel:** but when?  
**a single floppy fry:** **_shhhhhh  
_ ** **salty caramel:** you're not denying it  
**a single floppy fry:** let me live  
**a single floppy fry:** so what if I have maybe a little crush on Oikawa Tooru it doesn't matter he's already dating Iwaizumi anyway  
**salty caramel:** oh my god you don't know do you  
**a single floppy fry:** what?  
**salty caramel:** iwaizumi’s aro!!  
**king of receipts:** i thought so

_ king of receipts’s nickname is now ace radar _

**ace radar:** i kind of liked the last one  
**salty caramel:** you can't escape  
**kozume shouyou:** the last one was nice, yeah  
**salty caramel:** but this one is accurate  
**a single floppy fry:** iwaizumi’s aro?  
**salty caramel:** yep.  
**salty caramel:** pretty sure he and Oikawa are   
**salty caramel:** what do you call it?  
 **kozume shouyou:** qpp?  
 **salty caramel:** yeah  
 **salty caramel:** im pretty sure they're  qpps though, because they're always together and they kiss sometimes  
**salty caramel:** iwaizumi always smacks Oikawa after he does it  
**salty caramel:** oikawa also doesn't seem to date anyone a lot  
**salty caramel:** I don't know why though  
**salty caramel:** yamaguchi?  
**salty caramel:** yamaguchi, you there?  
**kozume shouyou:** Kunimi I think you killed him  
**salty caramel:** shit, did I?  
**salty caramel:** yamaguchi don't die i don't think Tsukki would want to date me if i killed his best friend  
**kozume shouyou:** you're so selfish!!  
**salty caramel:** don't die  
**a single floppy fry:** i

_ a single floppy fry’s nickname is now a determined floppy fry _

**a determined floppy fry:** i’ll!! get his affections!!  
**ace radar:** somehow i imagined yamaguchi staring up at the sky and fire raising behind him  
**kozume shouyou:** you go yamaguchi!!!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** go show the grand king and his ace who’s boss!!!   
**kozume shouyou:** AND THEN KISS HIM  
**kozume shouyou:** AND THEN DISTRACT HIM FROM THE GAME  
**shiba inuoka:** that is a flawless tactic.  
**shiba inuoka:** maybe it'll work on you.  
 **kozume shouyou:** _I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING  
_ **Turnip-head:** Good luck yamaguchi!  
**villager b:** d  
**villager b:** DO YOUR BEST!!  
**salty caramel:** _ someone  _ needs to control Oikawa and we can't having iwaizumi-san doing all the work  
**salty caramel:** good luck  
**a determined floppy fry:** i’ll do my best!!  
**villager b:** Wishing luck for Yamaguchi aside -  
**villager b:** Happy birthday, Tsukishima!  
**salty caramel:** oh right  
**salty caramel:** well you already got your present from me  
**salty caramel:** happy birthday lover  
**pallas cat:** happy birthday megane!!!!!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** _ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!!!!!!!  
_ **ace radar:** happy birthday  
**kozume shouyou:** lol Kageyama took three minutes to write that too  
 **ace radar:** _SHUT UP DUMBASS I'M TRYING  
_ **kozume shouyou:** yeah yeah  
 **kozume shouyou:** anywaaaaay  
**kozume shouyou:** happy birthday Tsukishima!!!  
**Turnip-head:** Halpy birthday happy birthday  
**kozume shouyou:** halpy  
**salty caramel:** halpy  
**Turnip-head:**  I never said anything  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Wow, I’m touched. You all forgot.   
**kozume shouyou:** no we didn't!!!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** check outside!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m going.  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Oh my God.   
**kozume shouyou:** have fun!!!

 

_ September 28th, 2015  
_ _ 1:06 AM _

**Tsukishima Kei:** I think  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m tired but I think cuddling up like this is probably the best thing  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Whoever invented cuddling should be paid a lot of money  
**Tsukishima Kei:** or something  
**a determined floppy fry:** goodnight Tsukki  
**Tsukishima Kei:** go to sleep Yamaguchi  
**a determined floppy fry:** you too  
**a determined floppy fry:** gnight  
**Tsukishima Kei:** gnight  
 **Tsukishima Kei:** and guys  
 **Tsukishima Kei:** you never heard it from me or anything but  
**Tsukishima Kei:** thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made it!! i feel like these chapters are getting shorter, but i feel as long as i get at least 3,000 out in a chapter i'll be Happy
> 
> i'll admit to you guys, i really don't know where this story is going yet, but i have a vague idea.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!! leave a kudos or a comment if you want <3


	5. tsukki no!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kozume shouyou: where were you for noya’s celebration?!  
> Tsukishima Kei: Well.  
> salty caramel: oops  
> a determined floppy fry: tsukki no!!  
> Tsukishima Kei: It’s not what you think!  
> salty caramel: it's exactly what you think
> 
> tsukki... _no_

_ September 29th, 2015  
_ _ 6:33 PM _

**aliens are real:** daichi-saaaaan!!! ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ  
**aliens are real:** did you do something to your precious pinch server???  
**aliens are real:** he seems reaaaaaallly determined now  
**Dadchi:** Ah, so he went to  _ you _ for extra practice.   
**Dadchi:** Well, I don't know. You should ask Hinata, or Tsukishima.  
**aliens are real:** I diiiiiid and all they gave me was a smiley face  
**aliens are real:** megane-kun added a ‘Fuck off’ too (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
**Dadchi:** You probably deserved that.   
**aliens are real:** fuck you too daichi  
**aliens are real:** but it's really good!! your little pinch server is getting places!!  
**aliens are real:** he’s also doing learning with Shimada-san, too, isn't he?  
**Dadchi:** As far as I’m aware.   
**aliens are real:** your little pinch server is really growing, huh?  
**aliens are real:** i’m kind of  
**aliens are real:** really proud.   
**aliens are real:** d(-_^)

_ 7:47 PM _

**pallas cat:** guys!! do you know when your match against seijou is????  
**Turnip-head:** October 13th.  
**pallas cat:** cool!!! we’re going to come watch okay!!  
**kozume shouyou:** are you excited to see us win lev!!!??  
**pallas cat:** i dunno, i think it's gonna be a close game!!!  
**pallas cat:** I'm kidding of course I'm excited hell yeah!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** _ ayyyyyyyyyyy  
_ **pallas cat:** aaaayyyyy  
**kozume shouyou:** aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy  
**pallas cat:** aaaaaaaayyyyyy

_ [cut for length] _

_ 8:03 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** okay anyway  
**Turnip-head:** What makes you so sure you're going to win anyway Hinata?  
**Turnip-head:** What if you don't?  
**kozume shouyou:** then we don't!  
**kozume shouyou:** but i know we will  
**kozume shouyou:** we have to  
**kozume shouyou:** it's this team's last chance!!  
**kozume shouyou:** well I mean our third years but like  
**kozume shouyou:** we’re strong!  
**Turnip-head:** The one that drops the ball on the court loses  
**kozume shouyou:** we know  
**kozume shouyou:** so we won't let the ball fall.  
**kozume shouyou:** we’ll beat seijou and go on to fight shiratorizawa!!  
**shiba inuoka:** i feel like i’ve stepped into a really intense moment  
**shiba inuoka:** are you all freaking out because the match is coming sooner?  
**a determined floppy fry:** you haven't seen the pair in practice yet it's even scarier  
**a determined floppy fry:** they're doing well though, we all are  
**a determined floppy fry:** so you better get excited!!! (⌐■_■)  
**shiba inuoka:** trust me we are  
**shiba inuoka:** the match is the only thing we first years ever talk about  
**pallas cat:** also according to kuroo and yaku, kenma seems strangely determined, too  
**pallas cat:** hinataaaa it's probably because of you  
**kozume shouyou:** we’ve been snapchatting for two days straight now, our streak is the best  
**kozume shouyou:** tell him i said hiiiii  
**a determined floppy fry:** i think he only tuned in to the word kenma  
**kozume shouyou:** also that's good then we can have a good battle!!  
**shiba inuoka:** determined kenma is scary.  
**kozume shouyou:** i agree.  
**kozume shouyou:** i’m excited to see him in game!!  
**shiba inuoka:** trust me Kenma never shuts up about it  
**shiba inuoka:** he's just as excited  
**shiba inuoka:** which is even scarier

 

_ October 4th, 2015  
_ _ 11:46 AM _

**Tsukishima Kei:** good morning!!  
**salty caramel:** that's not me, who's there?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** ~(＾◇^)/  
**salty caramel:** ah, hey Yamaguchi.  
**Tsukishima Kei:** correct!!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** i stayed over at Tsukki's!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** and I guessed his password.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** wanna know what it is?  
**salty caramel:** _ absolutely  
_ **Tsukishima Kei:** iiiiits not your name kunimi unfortunately  
**salty caramel:** aw, lame  
**Tsukishima Kei:** it's a pattern!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** 1-3-4-6-7-9  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Tsukki's always about patterns!!  
**salty caramel:** that's adorable  
**Tsukishima Kei:** and!! don't tell him I told you guys but  
**kozume shouyou:** ohhhhh I'm coming in at a good time  
**salty caramel:** maybe  _ you _ should be king of receipts  
**salty caramel:** and aren't you and kageyama supposed to have a platonic date today?  
**kozume shouyou:** we did!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** do you guys wanna hear it or not??  
**kozume shouyou:** **_absolutely_ **

_ Tsukishima Kei sent a picture. _

_ Tsukishima Kei sent a picture. _

**salty caramel:** ohhhh what a piece of shit  
**pallas cat:** aWWWWW  
**pallas cat:** _ HE HAS PICTURES OF KUNIMI AS HIS WALLPAPERS  
_ **Tsukishima Kei:** he's gonna wake up soon I can feel it  
**Tsukishima Kei:** this conversation never happened okay????  
**salty caramel:** of course!  
**pallas cat:** blackmail for days!!  
**kozume shouyou:** okay, wanna hear about that date now?  
**salty caramel:** tell us your dirty secrets Hinata  
**kozume shouyou:** ewwwww  
**kozume shouyou:** kageyama and i went to school hahaha  
**kozume shouyou:** remember those crows?  
**Turnip-head:** The cute ones Yachi sent us pictures of?  
**kozume shouyou:** yessssss  
**kozume shouyou:** tobio and i went to check on them!!  
**kozume shouyou:** and then we went to have some bubble tea  
**kozume shouyou:** here they are!!

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**kozume shouyou:** they're growing up!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** i feel like a dad  
**Turnip-head:** Are you saying kageyama’s the mom?  
**salty caramel:** wow  
**salty caramel:** kageyama’s the mom  
**salty caramel:** that'd. be something  
**Turnip-head:** You think he'd be a tiger mom?  
**Turnip-head:** our dictator King is growing up and becoming a mom  
**salty caramel:** he's technically not our dictator king anymore  
**salty caramel:** but you can't deny the fact he's growing up  
**ace radar:** hey idiot Hinata, there's no way I'm the mom  
**salty caramel:** here he is  
**kozume shouyou:** you're the mom!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** you're caring and kind like a mom  
**kozume shouyou:** a mom!  
**salty caramel:** kageyama tobio, kind and caring like a mom?  
**salty caramel:** kageyama, have you been showing Hinata a better side of you?  
**ace radar:** shut up kunimi  
**Turnip-head:** No Hinata has a point  
**Turnip-head:** Kageyama is very mom like  
**shiba inuoka:** can't you guys share?  
**shiba inuoka:** like you can both be mom and dad.   
**kozume shouyou:** yeah  _ okay _ but  
**kozume shouyou:** kgeyama’s the mom  
**kozume shouyou:** kageyama*  
**ace radar:** shut up Hinata!!!

 

_ October 5th, 2015  
_ _ 4:32 PM _

**pallas cat:** guess who came to see us?!  
**pallas cat:** guessssss  
**kozume shouyou:** well it's none of us so!!  
**kozume shouyou:** who else???

_ pallas cat sent a picture. _

**shiba inuoka:** wait are people supposed to know they came?  
**pallas cat:** what's the harm in telling them???? they probably won't go up against them anywaaaay  
**a determined floppy fry:** who’s that?  
**pallas cat:** that is kuroo’s Destined Rival  
**pallas cat:** > nyan cat, 2:31 PM: “man i hate that guy what a piece of shit”  
> nyan cat, 2:32 PM: “i’m gonna beat his ass in finals”  
> pallas cat, 2:32 PM: “is he always that vulgar?”  
> nyan cat, 2:33 PM: “trust me he's ab-so-lute-ly filthy”  
**shiba inuoka:** daishou suguru, kuroo’s destined rival and probable boyfriend  
**Turnip-head:** What is it with the cat team and falling for their opponents?  
**villager b:** what does kuroo mean by filthy?  
**pallas cat:** i’ve got no clue!!  
**pallas cat:** but I hope to find out soon  
**pallas cat:** i really, really hope. :D

 

_ October 10th, 2015  
_ _ 7:35 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** it's noya’s birthday today!!  
**salty caramel:** oh, the libero? happy birthday noya  
**salty caramel:** tomorrow the two of us go for it  
**salty caramel:** karasuno and seijou  
**salty caramel:** wow.  
**ace radar:** are you ready to be beat?  
**Turnip-head:** Only if you are  
**ace radar:** except we’re not going to be beat  
**Turnip-head:** We’re going to be on the top again  
**ace radar:** you’ll see  
**Turnip-head:** You’ll see.   
**shiba inuoka:** that aside  
**shiba inuoka:** how was noya’s birthday?  
**kozume shouyou:** oh!!  
**kozume shouyou:** the crows flew!!  
**shiba inuoka:** seriously????  
**kozume shouyou:** its on my snapchat!!  
**kozume shouyou:** Takeda-sensei was all like “It's symbolism for our victory” and something like that  
**kozume shouyou:** noya was so happy!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** here

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**kozume shouyou:** they were really happy everyone was jumping around a lot  
**kozume shouyou:** ennoshita dropped the cake and noya received it like a pro!!

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture. _

**pallas cat:** how were daichi and suga?  
**kozume shouyou:** don't tell them i said anything but im pretty sure they were crying  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I’m telling dad.   
**kozume shouyou:** where were you for noya’s celebration?!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Well.  
**salty caramel:** oops  
**a determined floppy fry:** tsukki no!!  
**Tsukishima Kei:** It’s not what you think!  
**salty caramel:** it's exactly what you think  
**a determined floppy fry:** _ TSUKKI NO!!  
_ **kozume shouyou:** no oh my god tsukishima i don't wanna hear!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** ewwwwww  
**ace radar:** you say this but you just talked to me about  _ it  _ too  
**Tsukishima Kei:** We didn't do it!!!!  
**ace radar:** what an impressive use of exclamation marks  
**villager b:** sh  
**villager b:** maybe I shouldn't be here!!!!!!!!!  
**ace radar:** it's ok yachi  
**ace radar:** we’ll stop talking about it  
**ace radar:** won't we?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** I never wanted to talk about it in the first place!  
**kozume shouyou:** yessss tobio  
 **kozume shouyou:** stop it, stop it now  
**villager b:** Um, I just wanted to say  
**villager b:** Whoever wins tomorrow!  
**villager b:** I want to say that whatever it is happens I hope we can stay friends!  
**Turnip-head:** What makes you say we won't be?  
**Tsukishima Kei:** It’s just a game, anyway.   
**Tsukishima Kei:** If you think it's any more than that then you're overthinking.   
**a determined floppy fry:** Tsukki….  
**kozume shouyou:** no, he's right  
**kozume shouyou:** in the end if we lose the game we lose it  
**kozume shouyou:** if we win the game we win it  
**kozume shouyou:** and remember?  
**kozume shouyou:** we’re all going out for karaoke later!  
**kozume shouyou:** so!  
**kozume shouyou:** we’re all gonna be friends, Yachi! don't worry!!  
**villager b:** Oh, what a relief  
**villager b:** I feel like we’ve all gotten really close and I don't really want that to go away!  
**shiba inuoka:** Yachi, you're too kind  
**shiba inuoka:** whatever it is, we’ll always be friends!! : D  
**shiba inuoka:** whatever it is, we’ll be there for each other  
**shiba inuoka:** so don't worry, okay?  
**villager b:** Yeah!!  
**villager b:** Anyway, we should get to bed! Get some rest, you guys!!  
**kozume shouyou:** alright!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** goodnight, guys! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ  
**ace radar:** we'll see you all tomorrow  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Sleep well, guys.  
**pallas cat:** goodnight crows!!  
**shiba inuoka:** may you never fall again

 

_ October 11th, 2015  
_ _ 5:34 PM _

**pallas cat:** anyone here yet?  
**villager b:** hey lev!! come sit  
**villager b:** Hinata should look up to see you guys  
**shiba inuoka:** there's that excited crow noise  
**villager b:** he's really excited to see Kenma huh?  
**shiba inuoka:** you can't see it but Kenma is excited too  
**shiba inuoka:** he's trembling  
**shiba inuoka:** oh shit okay we’re starting we’re starting  
**shiba inuoka:** ohhhh crap  
**shiba inuoka:** have a good game!!  
**pallas cat:** put down your phone sou lets watch  
**shiba inuoka:** yes kenma

_ 6:47 PM _

“We won!”

Hinata runs straight at Kenma, the older boy wrapping the decoy in a warm hug. Lev and Inuoka stand nearby, beaming wider than they've ever smiled before, and Lev catches Kageyama’s eye when the team comes out. Kageyama acknowledges him with a nod of his head, and walks over to smack Hinata upside the head once Kenma’s let him go. 

Yachi comes barreling past all of them to Yamaguchi, who barely expects it, and nearly topples with the force of his friend’s hug. 

“Yamaguchi, you were amazing out there!” Lev says loudly, skidding over on slippery soles to him. “Your serves! They were - wow! Yamaguchi!”  
“A-Ah…” the pinch server stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you.”  
"Yamaguchi, you were amazing!" Yachi yells once she pulls away, and Yamaguchi trembles a bit with the praise. "I'm so happy!"  
“I've never seen a floating serve like that before.” Kenma says truthfully, and Yamaguchi flushes, looking away. “Where’s Tsukishima?”  
“Probably trying to find Kunimi.” Kageyama replies, looking around. “Seijou could be having a debriefing.”  
“For so long?” Hinata holds tightly to Kenma’s hand, thinking. “Let’s go look for them. Kageyama, do you - “

But Kageyama is already walking off, apparently having the same idea. Hinata laughs, and pulls Kenma along as they go.

It's not a long walk to the Seijou changing room, and like Kageyama expected, Tsukishima is standing outside, waiting. He doesn't meet their eyes when they approach him. 

“Kei,” Kenma says as they see him, and Tsukishima meets his eyes. “Well?”  
“I don't know.” Tsukishima sounds tired, turning back to look into space. “I’m just waiting.”

There's a few beats of silence.

Yamaguchi, pulling away from Yachi's grip on his hand, suddenly steps up to Tsukishima, and, unconsciously making Karasuno’s mother proud, chops him in the side with his hand.

“Negativity megane begone!” he says loudly, and Tsukishima yelps.  
“That's absolutely your new name.” Hinata says, eyes glinting brightly. “Absolutely.”

_ Tsukishima Kei’s nickname is now negativity megane _

“Yamaguchi -- “ Tsukishima growls, reaching out to grab the server.   
“What's going on out here?” The door to the changing room opens, and Oikawa Tooru glares out at them - only for his gaze to soften when seeing Yamaguchi being tickled mercilessly by Tsukishima. “Oh, Crow-kun, are you alright?”  
“Oikawa, help!” Yamaguchi giggles, pushing at Tsukishima. “S-Stop, Tsukki!”  
“Oh, Kei.” Kunimi says as he looks out. “Are we ready to go?”  
“Akira,” Tsukishima begins, pulling away and standing, “are you - “  
“We’ll talk about it later.” Kunimi presses a little kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek, and joins the crew. “Hey, Kenma.”  
“Akira.” Kenma acknowledges him, and acknowledges Kindaichi with a nod. “Are we going to karaoke?”  
“Absolutely!”

 

* * *

 

“Have any of you ever done karaoke before?” Hinata asks, as the group is settling into the booth. 

The decoy speaking is sitting comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap, beaming at the group as he does so. The group nervously meet eyes, before Kunimi leans back into Tsukishima.

“Sort of.” Kunimi says, in the same position. He hasn't let go of Tsukishima since they left, and Tsukishima is looking increasingly worried. “Like I said, Kindaichi has, and is good at it.”  
“I never said I was good at it.” Kindaichi protests. “I - “  
“You are.” Kunimi cuts in before the other can say anything. “You just think you sound bad when you actually don't.”  
“Oh.” Kindaichi goes a little red. “Thanks, Kunimi.”  
“So what song shall we sing?” Yachi is already scrolling through the songs, wondering at the variety. “ _ Ohhhh _ , there are more Vocaloid songs.”  
“We can do English songs too!” Inuoka says. “Kenma, you're going to sing, right?”  
“Well…” the setter begins, frowning. Hinata stares up at him, eyes glittering with excitement. “Well...alright, then.”  
“Ohhhh, we’re in for a treat! Kenma,  _ Kenma,  _ sing that song!” Lev says, earning one of Kenma’s classic faces. “Sing the Kyary Pamyu Pamyu one!”  
“Fine.”

As the first few notes of Sai and Co start up, Kenma stands, and from that moment, Hinata is absolutely  _ riveted _ . Kenma’s voice is like breeze in the wind, the gentle tinkling of a diamond chandelier - the sound birds make when they're pleased, and he sounds like  _ happiness _ , he sounds like absolute joy, and warmth, and safety, and it's so different and so perfect and Hinata can't look away. He stares a few more moments, and Hinata realises he wants to kiss him. 

When Kenma finishes singing, Hinata pulls him down for a kiss, which the setter returns more than happily.

At least eight songs later, they order some sushi rolls to eat while they sang - and they learned that some people could really sing - and some could not. 

Hinata had a loud, brash voice that was perfect for heavy metal, and Kenma described it like nails down a chalkboard, but in a way that isn't jarring and painful. Kageyama had a beautiful voice, if not a little awkward, and everyone spent a whole few moments staring at the setter when he was done, absolutely confused as to how someone like  _ Kageyama Tobio  _ could sing like that.

Tsukishima flat out  _ refused  _ to sing. Kunimi eventually convinced him, and soon learned Tsukishima did not sing because he could  _ not  _ sing. It was still incredibly endearing, despite the fact Tsukishima was off key the whole song. Yamaguchi, in contrast, had a perfect, clear voice perfect for songs in musicals and ballads, and Kindaichi had stared at him and asked what he was doing with this talent all his life, to which Yamaguchi sheepishly replied that he had been taking lessons. Yachi was the same, except with a softer tone, bright and cheerful. Several of them cheered and clapped, and Yachi got all embarrassed and didn't sing again.

Lev’s voice was  _ incredibly  _ similar to Hinata’s, however with added brashness and jarring. Kenma had given Lev another evil look and Lev hadn't sang another song the rest of the time. Inuoka’s voice was soft and quiet but it was good, they all supposed. Hinata had loudly suggested that Inuoka sing a little louder, but he had gotten embarrassed and stopped. 

And now, Kindaichi was going to sing.

“Trust me, he's amazing.” Kunimi says, holding onto Tsukishima’s hand. “Go Kindaichi!”

The song begins, and Kindaichi opens his mouth, and the next few minutes are a blur of absolute  _ beauty _ , and once Kindaichi is done the group is shell shocked, Kunimi smirking at the rest of them.

“What did I say?” he says, and Hinata’s jaw drops.  
“Kindaichi, what the hell?” Kageyama asks, and Kindaichi just sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and turns away. “No, seriously, what the hell?”  
“Next person.”  
“What the hell, Kindaichi?!”

Yamaguchi grabs the mike, and launches them into a new song, clearly sensing Kindaichi’s discomfort.

Three more songs later, their time ran out, and the group bursts into the street, laughing. Kunimi keeps holding onto Tsukishima’s hand, following him even after they walk past his home, and even as the group breaks off. 

“Tsukki, I’m going this way.” Yamaguchi says, pointing in the direction of Oikawa’s.   
“Okay. Goodnight, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima replies, raising a hand.   
“Goodnight, Tsukki! Goodnight, Kunimi!”

Yamaguchi makes his way away, and Kunimi leans into Tsukishima, head pressed gently against his shoulder. 

“I assume you're staying with me tonight?”  
“Unless you like the idea of walking me all the way back home and then walking all this way back alone, yeah.” Kunimi replies, intertwining their fingers. “Do you have a problem with that?”  
“No.” Tsukishima says, and they leave the matter at that.

With a quiet ‘We’re back,’ the two sneak into the house, avoiding Aki’s room and heading up to Tsukishima’s.

“You didn't sing.” Tsukishima says, once the two are lying in the futon, cleaned up and sleepy, and Kunimi laughs.   
“No, I didn't.” the spiker says.   
“Why not?”  
“I don't like to sing.”  
“Why?”  
“My voice gets all high, and people tease me about it.” Kunimi’s voice is tinged with mixed emotions, and Tsukishima goes quiet, leaning forward to kiss him gently.   
“Are you going to talk to me about earlier?” Tsukishima asks once he pulls away, hand remaining on the other’s cheek.  
“About me being upset we lost?” the Seijou player asks, raising an eyebrow and gently holding Tsukishima’s wrist. “Don't worry about it.”  
“You looked like you were breaking down.”  
“Well, we all were. Don't you remember the first time you lost to us?”  
“To be honest, I didn't care.” Tsukishima lies, and Kunimi presses his head into the other’s chest.  
“Whatever pain you felt, we felt it too. It's fine.”

Kunimi moves from holding Tsukishima’s wrist to holding his hand, fingers intertwining into each other, and he sighs softly, closing his eyes.

“I wish we could have gone to Nationals this year. Oikawa-san was really upset, beneath that exterior.” he says, and Tsukishima grunts noncommittally, tired. “Well, there's always next year for me, but this is it for Oikawa.”

Kunimi moves to stare up at him, brown meeting gold, and leans up and kisses him.

“Win, and then keep winning.” he says. “Let Miyagi win nationals, and then keep winning. Nationals, globals - whatever comes next. Whatever you need, I'll be here to help you.”  
“Yeah.” Tsukishima says, and the two drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update after forever!! <3 thank you for 980 hits by the way!! 
> 
> i'm really glad you guys are enjoying the rarepairs, haha.......


	6. dat boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bird king: who's Kuroo going as  
> pallas cat: dat boi  
> one inch man: o shit waddup  
> shiba inuoka: o shit waddup  
> the real dinofucker: o shit waddup
> 
> in which halloween, trouble in paradise, and oikawa fucking tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cAN I JUST SAY A REALLY BIG "W O A H" TO THE FACT I HAVE A 1000+ AMOUNT OF HITS ON THIS!! W O W!!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR WANTING TO READ THIS, HONESTLY I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!
> 
> thank you so so much. <33333

_ October 15th, 2015  
_ _ 5:34 PM _

**ace radar:** i have several announcements from a very tired Hinata Shouyou  
**ace radar:** please notify kenma kozume that his boyfriend is coming to visit for his birthday tomorrow  
**shiba inuoka:** oh boy  
**shiba inuoka:** i have informed him, and Kenma has responded with barely visible excited shaking.  
**ace radar:** secondly  
**ace radar:** the finals for the spring high is on October 25th  
**a determined floppy fry:** please come support us!  
**ace radar:** we’ll be going up against shiratorizawa  
**negativity megane:** Come support us, if you can.  
**pallas cat:** i don't think we can make it from Tokyo but!  
**pallas cat:** we’ll support you from here!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** we’ll be screaming from in our gym!  
**shiba inuoka:** and putting you in our prayers  
**salty caramel:** you guys pray?  
**shiba inuoka:** well I do occasionally  
**salty caramel:** wow.  
**Turnip-head:** That's dedication.  
**negativity megane:** Are you guys coming?  
**salty caramel:** we already know oikawa’s going so  
**salty caramel:** of course  
**negativity megane:** Good, because we’re going to win.  
**kozume shouyou:** woah!!  
**kozume shouyou:** that's scary!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** Tsukishima is determined!!  
**kozume shouyou:** this is the first time I've seen Tsukishima be anything but uncaring!!  
**kozume shouyou:** what did you do kunimi?????  
**salty caramel:** i didn't do anything.  
**salty caramel:** why are you blaming me for things that I didn't do?  
**kozume shouyou:** who  _ else  _ could have done it?  
**salty caramel:** anyway  
**kozume shouyou:** SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING  
**salty caramel:** how was Oikawa? you went over to his place that night, didn't you, Yamaguchi?  
**villager b:** You went over to Oikawa’s????  
**shiba inuoka:** welllll Yamaguchi started going for just practice I think but then he just kept going  
**shiba inuoka:** for  _ some  _ reason  
**a determined floppy fry:** well  
**a determined floppy fry:** he wasn't happy that's for sure  
**a determined floppy fry:** i, uh  
**a determined floppy fry:** i stayed over  
**a determined floppy fry:** pretty sure I caught him crying  
**a determined floppy fry:** and, uh  
**negativity megane:** What happened?  
**a determined floppy fry:** well  
**a determined floppy fry:** uh  
**a determined floppy fry:** there's like  
**a determined floppy fry:** uhhhhhh  
**kozume shouyou:** what did he do??  
**a determined floppy fry:** he may have  
**a determined floppy fry:** well I  
**salty caramel:** he kissed you.  
**a determined floppy fry:** WELL IW OULDNT SAY  
**a determined floppy fry:** WELL  
**a determined floppy fry:** yes  
**salty caramel:** how'd it go?  
**a determined floppy fry:** he apologised afterwards  
**a determined floppy fry:** i may have kissed him again  
**negativity megane:** So?  
**a determined floppy fry:** well, I don't think it meant anything  
**a determined floppy fry:** but like  
**a determined floppy fry:** it was really nice!  
**villager b:** You did it, Yamaguchi!  
**a determined floppy fry:** yeah!! i!!! i kissed Oikawa Tooru!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** wow  
**a determined floppy fry:** wow, I did it  
**pallas cat:** good job, Yamaguchi!!!!!  
**pallas cat:** you did it!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** while i disagree on your choice of datemate, im proud you achieved it!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** yeah!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** I hope that maybe something good will happen!!

 

_ October 15th, 2015  
_ _ 5:42 PM _

**aliens are real:** daichi  
**Dadchi:** No kaomoji today?  
**aliens are real:** i think i made a mistake

 

_ October 17th, 2015  
_ _ 1:57 AM _

**a determined floppy fry:** anyone on?  
**a determined floppy fry:** guys?  
**salty caramel:** hey, i’m on  
**a determined floppy fry:** you really need to get your sleep, akira.  
**salty caramel:** i know  
**salty caramel:** so do you, Tadashi.  
**salty caramel:** so what's wrong?  
**a determined floppy fry:** nothing, just  
**a determined floppy fry:** i’m just wondering why Oikawa doesn't date anyone.  
**a determined floppy fry:** with a guy like him, I would have thought that plenty of girls and guys would be interested.   
**salty caramel:** well i wouldn't say that he  _ didn't  _ date anyone  
**salty caramel:** it's more that no one wants to date him  
**a determined floppy fry:** why not?  
**a determined floppy fry:** he's kind, and even if sometimes a bit scary  
**a determined floppy fry:** he's nice to me.  
**salty caramel:** Oikawa is nice to everyone.  
**salty caramel:** it's not that, though.  
**salty caramel:** oikawa loses interest really quickly.   
**a determined floppy fry:** ???  
**salty caramel:** i talked to one of his old girlfriends about it, and she said that Oikawa paid little to no attention to her,  
**salty caramel:** they kissed a lot, sure, but it didn't mean anything  
**salty caramel:** and you know from there, Oikawa never really wanted to date anyone.  
**salty caramel:** but that shouldn't discourage you, yamaguchi  
**salty caramel:** just be careful, okay?  
**salty caramel:** none of us want you getting hurt.  
**a determined floppy fry:** uh huh  
**a determined floppy fry:** i’ll do my best  
**salty caramel:** don’t force yourself, okay? take it easy, floppy fry.  
**a determined floppy fry:** go to bed, akira.  
**salty caramel:** yes sir.

 

_ October 22nd, 2015  
_ _ 6:36 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** SCREAMS  
**kozume shouyou:** THE MATCH IS IN THREE DAYS!!!  
**salty caramel:** oh so it is  
**villager b:** I’m really nervous hahaahhahaahha  
**Turnip-head:** You can do it  
**pallas cat:** yeah, show those guys who's the best!!  
**shiba inuoka:** you just keep winning! Just go and go until you can't stop anymore!  
**pallas cat:** Yeah!!!!  
**salty caramel:** oh, actually  
**salty caramel:** sorry to change the subject but I just realised something weird  
**shiba inuoka:** ??  
**salty caramel:** hinata didn't say anything about kenma’s birthday  
**shiba inuoka:** that  _ is  _ weird  
**shiba inuoka:** Kenma didn't say anything about it too  
**shiba inuoka:** little crow?  
**kozume shouyou:** eh  
**kozume shouyou:** it was a birthday  
**kozume shouyou:** we did stuff  
**shiba inuoka:** okay, what happened.   
**ace radar:** some stuff happened  
**ace radar:** Hinata doesn't really want to talk about it  
**ace radar:** so can we leave the matter for a while?  
**pallas cat:** sure, but we’re here for you, okay?  
**kozume shouyou:** thanks  
**kozume shouyou:** anyway want more pictures of my cat?  
**pallas cat:** _ do i???? _

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture.  _

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture.  _

**kozume shouyou:** Kenma is such a soft kitty…  
 **kozume shouyou:** a good cat  
 **pallas cat:** a good cat  
 **ace radar:** an annoying cat  
 **ace radar:** kenma won't use her litterbox.  
 **ace radar:** guess who has to clean it up  
 **salty caramel:** lol Kageyama  
 **ace radar:** youre fucking right  
 **salty caramel:** get rekt  
 **ace radar:** i would have Hinata clean it up with me but right now he's  
 **ace radar:** being a piece of shit so  
 **kozume shouyou:** i’ll help sorry tobio  
 **ace radar:** okay we’re talking about this come over  
 **Turnip-head:** I just can't help but wonder why Hinata is so beat up about it  
 **Turnip-head:** It can't be that big a problem can it???  
 **pallas cat:** > apple 3.14, 6:49pm: “lev don't ask me about it”  
> pallas cat, 6:49pm: “no it's beating up my friend and it's beating _you_ up too Kenma-san so what's wrong  
> apple 3.14, 6:50pm: “it's nothing”  
> apple 3.14, 6:50pm: “Shouyou didn't do anything we just”  
> apple 3.14, 6:50pm: “we got a little into it if you know what I mean”  
> pallas cat, 6:51pm: “:0”  
> apple 3.14, 6:51pm: “it got a little bit too much but i didn't want to tell shouyou because he came all this way”  
> apple 3.14, 6:51pm: “i didn't know how to either”  
> apple 3.14, 6:51pm: “but then I pushed him away and shouted at him and i didn't mean to but it just came out and”  
> apple 3.14, 6:51pm: “i feel awful about it especially since it wasn't really shouyou’s fault”  
 **shiba inuoka:** that's  
 **shiba inuoka:** that's really  
 **shiba inuoka:** i don't even know what to say  
 **pallas cat:** and before you ask yes I got the okay from Kenma to put this here  
 **villager b:** They should really talk about it.  
 **villager b:** It’s important that they communicate so they can tell each other about it.   
**ace radar:** i agree, but for the time being Hinata and I need to focus on the coming match  
 **ace radar:** Hinata doesn't seem that bad off yet, maybe a little pissed, but I can't tell yet  
 **ace radar:** maybe after the game send Kenma over and they’ll talk   
**pallas cat:** i can tell him that yeah  
 **negativity megane:** One problem aside, we've got another one.   
**negativity megane:** Yamaguchi hasn't said anything since his last message those few days ago.   
**negativity megane:** He’s not responding to my texts, either.   
**salty caramel:** shit did Oikawa do something  
 **a determined floppy fry:** don't  
 **ace radar:** are you okay? what did he do to you  
 **a determined floppy fry:** nothing i  
 **a determined floppy fry:** well, he didn't want to date me either.  
 **a determined floppy fry:** he was scared i would get hurt.  
 **a determined floppy fry:** i _understand_ why he doesn't want anyone to date him but I  
 **a determined floppy fry:** i guess i let myself think I was different.  
 **negativity megane:** Do you want me to punch him?  
 **a determined floppy fry:** no, it's fine!!  
 **salty caramel:** > Iwaizumi Haijime, 6:55pm: “I’ll gladly punch him.”  
> Iwaizumi Hajime, 6:55pm: “But I think Yamaguchi also needs to understand that Oikawa is demi, as well."  
 **a determined floppy fry:** Demi?  
 **ace radar:** demiromantic. unable to feel romantic attraction to someone unless they've formed a bond with them or something like that.   
**ace radar:** i thought so  
 **salty caramel:** you really _are_ an ace radar  
 **ace radar:** no, it's because I tried to date him too.   
**salty caramel:** what  
 **ace radar:** before i realised i was aro I thought I wanted to date Oikawa and asked him out  
 **ace radar:** i was a kid  
 **salty caramel:** Jesus  
 **ace radar:** he said “no, I can only date Iwa-chan” and ran away  
 **negativity megane:** That’s oddly specific. Remember it after all this time, King?  
 **ace radar:** shut up  
 **ace radar:** it shook my naive heart to the core  
 **negativity megane:** So you do remember it after all this time.  
 **ace radar:** yamaguchi  
 **a determined floppy fry:** yeah?  
 **ace radar:** if you ever want to be part of oikawa’s affections like that, you probably have to spend a lot of time with him and become his friend  
 **ace radar:** i don't want to discourage you but should Iwaizumi not be aro it's more than likely Oikawa would date him  
 **ace radar:** but i believe that maybe it'll happen  
 **kozume shouyou:** hey, guys  
 **kozume shouyou:** i talked to daichi about it since he knows Oikawa better  
 **kozume shouyou:** he sent me this:  
 **kozume shouyou:** > Dadchi, 6:58pm: “Oh, yeah. Oikawa messaged me about this earlier.”  
> Dadchi, 6:58pm: “He seems to feel genuinely bad about it.”  
> Dadchi, 6:58pm: “He hasn't contacted me since about it, but he still wants to be friends with Yamaguchi, at least.”  
> Dadchi, 6:58pm: “Whether Yamaguchi wants that I am unsure.”  
 **kozume shouyou:** yamaguchi?  
 **a determined floppy fry:** well, it is what it is!  
 **a determined floppy fry:** i’ll do my best to keep being oikawa’s friend, then!  
 **a determined floppy fry:** it’s the least i can do, because I do genuinely like him.   
**ace radar:** yamaguchi you're a literal angel  
 **ace radar:** we’ll support you no matter what.  
 **villager b:** Yeah, you're amazing, Yamaguchi!  
 **a determined floppy fry:** thanks Kageyama, thanks yachi  
 **a determined floppy fry:** (❁´◡`❁)  
 **villager b:** You guys, you should get some rest!  
 **villager b:** Get dinner in and get some sleep okay?  
 **kozume shouyou:** _crap_ the match is in three days

 

_ October 24, 2015  
_ _ 12:38 AM _

**kozume shouyou:** kuroo?  
**nyan cat:** hey, little crow  
**nyan cat:** what's up?  
**kozume shouyou:** kuroo   
**kozume shouyou:** is Kenma still angry at me?  
**nyan cat:** are you still worried about what happened during kenma’s birthday?  
**nyan cat:** like i’ve told you the last maybe eight times you've texted me about this  
**nyan cat:** kenma isn't mad at you.  
**nyan cat:** hell i don't think  _ anyone _ could be mad at you  
**kozume shouyou:** you obviously haven't met kageyama tobio yet  
**nyan cat:** believe me i have  
**nyan cat:** kageyama is never mad at you  
**kozume shouyou:** yes he is!!!  
**nyan cat:** no he's not  
**nyan cat:** i can see it in the way he looks at you when he's shouting at you  
**nyan cat:** you know how sometimes you see Yaku yelling at lev  
**kozume shouyou:** isn't that all the time  
**nyan cat:** my  _ dude  
_ **nyan cat:** _ brutal  
_ **nyan cat:** but you're right, yeah  
**nyan cat:** yaku isn't mad at lev. he never is he just  
**nyan cat:** eh, fuck  
**nyan cat:** how do I put this  
**nyan cat:** it's like he cares about him so much that he shouts at him  
**nyan cat:** you get it?  
**kozume shouyou:** I guess  
**kozume shouyou:** but I feel like I made him really angry that day  
**kozume shouyou:** he told you what happened, right?  
**nyan cat:** i know enough to figure it out, yeah.  
**kozume shouyou:** i wish he'd told me you know  
**kozume shouyou:** i feel like crap  
**nyan cat:** he was probably thinking about you  
**nyan cat:** Kenma, I mean  
**nyan cat:** he's very anxious and doesn't want people to get mad at him or think bad things about him  
**nyan cat:** so maybe he thought if he stopped it you would be angry at him  
**kozume shouyou:** i would never!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** i love Kenma so much i would be okay with anything  
 **nyan cat:** big words  
**nyan cat:** then you tell him that, little crow.   
**nyan cat:** if you tell him that, things will probably be okay again  
**nyan cat:** I mean i dunno about you but kenma’s been  
**nyan cat:** a little off center recently  
**nyan cat:** you're gonna have to give him a few days and a lot of love  
**nyan cat:** i don't doubt you can do that  
**kozume shouyou:** of course I can!!!  
**nyan cat:** then we have no problems here  
**nyan cat:** now get to bed small crow your match is tomorrow  
**nyan cat:** good luck  
**kozume shouyou:** thanks Kuroo!!

 

_ October 25, 2015  
_ _ 5:25 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** guys we’re back  
**pallas cat:** how was it?!  
**kozume shouyou:** um  
**kozume shouyou:** yeah  
**kozume shouyou:** we may have  
**kozume shouyou:** wON THE SHIT OUT OF THAT GAME  
**pallas cat:** _ HINATA!!!!!!  
_ **kozume shouyou:** YE AH!!! WE WON WE W ON  
**shiba inuoka:** did your amazing pinch server do some amazing serves?  
**kozume shouyou:** Of course he did!!  
**kozume shouyou:** he’s not here to tell us about it because he's out with  _ the grand king  
_ **shiba inuoka:** ohhhhhhhh i see  
**shiba inuoka:** how did that go?  
**kozume shouyou:** oikawa seemed very scared of approaching Yamaguchi but yamaguchi was doing his magic  
**kozume shouyou:** you know that thing he does  
**kozume shouyou:** with that really cute smile  
**shiba inuoka:** oh yeaaaah  
**kozume shouyou:** and Oikawa was smiling soon enough and so they all went out to have takoyaki with Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Tsukishima!  
**salty caramel:** even though i’m out i’m still here talking to you  
**salty caramel:** it was an impressive match.  
**salty caramel:** kei was scarily determined the whole time  
**salty caramel:** and he hurt his fingers and told me to kiss it better  
**salty caramel:** which i did of course  
**salty caramel:** a good game. i’m glad karasuno won  
**salty caramel:** oikawa was disappointed when ushiwaka didn't do anything when they lost  
**pallas cat:** i told Kenma how the match went!!  
**kozume shouyou:** what did he say?  
**pallas cat:** he gave me a very nice smile and said to tell you that he's really happy  
**kozume shouyou:** Kenma………  
**pallas cat:** you should talk to him  
**pallas cat:** drop by when you can  
**kozume shouyou:** i’ll probably only be free around later next month or something  
**kozume shouyou:** uh…  
**kozume shouyou:** when is your match against fukurodani?  
**pallas cat:** uhhh  
**pallas cat:** December 5th  
**pallas cat:** you can drop by then? is that your plan?  
**kozume shouyou:** yeah, I can try  
**kozume shouyou:** then i’ll spend Christmas?  
**pallas cat:** sounds good!!!!  
**pallas cat:** i’ll let it be a surprise ; )  
**kozume shouyou:** good idea  
**villager b:** Hinata!!! there's something really important you have to see!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** oH OKAY BRB

_ 6:18 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** GUYS  
**salty caramel:** what happened?  
**kozume shouyou:** THE CROWS  
**kozume shouyou:** THE CROWS LANDED ON KAGEYAMA  
**salty caramel:** seriously??

_ kozume shouyou sent a picture _

_ ace radar’s nickname is now bird king _

**bird king:** why are you targeting me  
**salty caramel:** bird king, king of the birds  
**salty caramel:** what happened, though?  
**kozume shouyou:** so so  
**kozume shouyou:** the birds are all there in their coop right and then  
**kozume shouyou:** and theeeeeen kageyama comes in with me bc Yachi wants to show us some of the crows nestling in the best  
**kozume shouyou:** *nest lol  
**shiba inuoka:** they better be resting in the best nest  
**villager b:** They are!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** oKAY AND THEN AND THEN  
**kozume shouyou:** AND THEN THEY ALL JUST LAUNC HED AT KAGEYAMA WHO JUST   
**kozume shouyou:** _ STOOD THERE  
_ **kozume shouyou:** AND THE BIRDS ADORED HIM???  
**villager b:** I can explain that!!!  
**villager b:** Kageyama's been tending to the birds!  
******villager b:** And putting them back in the nest if they fall.  
**kozume shouyou:** KAGEYAMA TOBIO!!!  
**villager b:** It's really cute!!  
**villager b:** _ wait  
_ **villager b:** Hinata you didn't know?  
**kozume shouyou:** NO  
**bird king:** i didn't think it was important for you to know?  
**salty caramel:** It's probably because the King has a reputation to keep up.  
**kozume shouyou:** _ what  _ reputation  
**bird king:** fuck you Hinata  
**kozume shouyou:** TO BIO!!  
**bird king:** go die  
**kozume shouyou:** _ kageyama tobio you're so good and pure  
_ **kozume shouyou:** next time  _ bring me  
_ **bird king:** fine  
 **kozume shouyou:** i hate you you're so disgusting and pure u g h  
**salty caramel:** God, you guys are so disgustingly sappy.

 

_ October 30, 2015  
_ _ 5:32 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** happy birthday lev!!!!  
**pallas cat:** Hinata !!!! Thank you!!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** what are you doing for your birthday???  
**pallas cat:** i’m gonna go have ramen with yaku  
**pallas cat:** and he got me a little cat plushie!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** _ I wanna seeeee _

_ pallas cat sent a picture. _

**villager b:** That's adorable!!  
**kozume shouyou:** so cute!!  
**pallas cat:** yeah!!!!! it is!!!  
**salty caramel:** happy birthday, leg haiba  
**pallas cat:** was that a typo  
**salty caramel:** no  
**pallas cat:** : (  
**salty caramel:** id think youd be used to this  
**pallas cat:** : (((((  
**salty caramel:** sorry, lev, okay?  
**pallas cat:** : )  
**salty caramel:** happy birthday.  
**salty caramel:** you fucking nerd.  
**kozume shouyou:** KUNIMI  
**bird king:** happy birthday lev  
**pallas cat:** thanks kageyama!!!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** _ woah,  _ Kageyama didn't take forever to write that  
**salty caramel:** if this was a story that would be some amazing character development  
**pallas cat:** are you guys getting me presents?????  
**pallas cat:** ; )  
**salty caramel:** nah  
 **kozume shouyou:** BUT WAIT  
**kozume shouyou:** check your mailbox  
**pallas cat:** hold on  
**pallas cat:** omg!!!  
**pallas cat:** what is this????  
**villager b:** It’s a gift!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** it's a photo album of all the times we went out together!!  
**pallas cat:** HINATA!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** aHHH SHUT UP IT WAS YAKU’S IDEA  
**kozume shouyou:** wE’RE GLAD YOU LIKE IT  
**kozume shouyou:** : D  
**kozume shouyou:** YOU’RE THE BEST BRO  
**kozume shouyou:** and we hope you have a fantastic birthday!!!!  
**kozume shouyou:** lev?  
**shiba inuoka:** he burst into the gym and picked yaku up and swung him around  
**shiba inuoka:** he’s really glad  
**shiba inuoka:** this was a good idea  
**shiba inuoka:** he's crying lol lev no  
**shiba inuoka:** i’m glad we did this  
**kozume shouyou:** heh heh  
**kozume shouyou:** me too.  
**Turnip-head:** You okay?  
**kozume shouyou:** no, i’m  
**kozume shouyou:** really glad.  
**kozume shouyou:** have a great birthday, lev.  
**villager b:** Kageyama?  
**bird king:** i’m on it  
**Turnip-head:** feel better soon, Hinata.  
**bird king:** we’ve given him a cat to cuddle  
**bird king:** he’ll be okay.  
**villager b:** Get some rest, Hinata!!  
 **bird king:** guys, can we  
 **bird king:** talk honestly for a few moments here  
 **salty caramel:** you mean you haven't been  
 **bird king:** seriously, kunimi  
 **salty caramel:** okay okay  
 **villager b:** What is it?  
**bird king:** honestly, i  
**bird king:** i think i really like Hinata  
**bird king:** it's obviously not love but I really, really like him.   
**bird king:** you know when you just want to  
**bird king:** cuddle someone until they fall asleep in your arms?  
**negativity megane:** Surprisingly, I can relate.   
**bird king:** yeah, that's me with Hinata  
**bird king:** i don't love him but I really, really like him.   
**bird king:** and i can't wait to see him smile properly again.  
**bird king:** if anyone asks this conversation never happened  
**negativity megane:** Okay. For once, I can do that.

 

_ October 31, 2015  
_ _ 4:32 PM _

**kozume shouyou:** happy Halloween!!  
**pallas cat:** happy halloween Hinata!!  
**kozume shouyou:** i sent kenma a snapchat and he replied with a smiley face!!  
**pallas cat:** !!!!  
**pallas cat:** so you guys are okay?  
**kozume shouyou:** no  
 **kozume shouyou:** not really  
**kozume shouyou:** he normally replies with a heart emoji  
**kozume shouyou:** i think we definitely need to talk about it  
**kozume shouyou:** but i think we’re doing better?  
**pallas cat:** good!! Kenma seems to be happier but still a little sad : (  
**kozume shouyou:** i should talk to him  
**pallas cat:** you're coming in December, right?  
**pallas cat:** talk to him then.   
**pallas cat:** that aside what are you guys doing for Halloween????  
**a determined floppy fry:** Oikawa and i are going out trick or treating with Iwaizumi!  
**a determined floppy fry:** tsukki and kunimi are gonna come with us  
**a determined floppy fry:** right?  
**salty caramel:** sure, yamaguchi  
**Turnip-head:** Actually Yamaguchi I have a question  
**a determined floppy fry:** what is it?  
 **Turnip-head:** it's been wandering around my head for a while  
**Turnip-head:** has oikawa-san given you a nickname yet?  
**a determined floppy fry:** uhhhh  
**a determined floppy fry:** nope  
**a determined floppy fry:** why?  
**Turnip-head:** I see  
**Turnip-head:** Kunimi?  
**salty caramel:** _ odd  
_ **salty caramel:** oikawa gives people nicknames immediately  
**a determined floppy fry:** he calls me crow-san sometimes?  
**salty caramel:** that's normal though  
 **salty caramel:** generic  
**salty caramel:** you don't have a personal one?  
**a determined floppy fry:** no  
**a determined floppy fry:** should I????  
**salty caramel:** remember what you said about not being special?  
**a determined floppy fry:** yeah?  
**salty caramel:** that's a lie.  
**salty caramel:** you're really special.  
**a determined floppy fry:** I  
**a determined floppy fry:** I’M CHANGING THE SUBJECT WHAT  
**a determined floppy fry:** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GOING AS FOR HALLOWEEN  
**salty caramel:** i’m going as the inevitable threat of deadlines  
**salty caramel:** tsukishima’s going in a dinosaur  
**salty caramel:** I was gonna type dinosaur costume but I hit enter too early  
**salty caramel:** this is better  
**kozume shouyou:** it's time

_ negativity megane’s nickname is now dinofucker lvl2 _

**dinofucker lvl2:** Thanks Akira.  
**dinofucker lvl2:** This couldn't get any worse.

_ salty caramel’s nickname is now the real dinofucker _

_ dinofucker lvl2’s nickname is now the real dino _

**a determined floppy fry: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
** **the real dinofucker:** what was that you said  
**the real dino:** I have nothing to say.  
**the real dinofucker:** this is funny hinata  
**kozume shouyou:** _ i  _ didn't change your names  
**bird king:** : )  
**kozume shouyou:** OH MY GOD  
**the real dino:** Kageyama Tobio…..  
**kozume shouyou:** NO KILLING KAGEYAMA RIGHT NOW I NEED HIM TO PAIR COSPLAY WITH ME  
**pallas cat:** who are you going as Hinata?  
**kozume shouyou:** saitama from one punch man!!  
**pallas cat:** you're a lil short for that aren't you?  
**bird king:** that's what i said  
**pallas cat:** you wouldn't be one punch man you'd be  
**kozume shouyou:** don't you dare

_ kozume shouyou’s nickname is now one inch man _

**one inch man:** **_LEV  
_ ** **pallas cat:** it was bound to happen!!!  
**one inch man:** I DONT WANNA BE ONE INCH MAN I’M ALREADY REALLY SHORT  
**bird king:** you could ride cockroaches  
**bird king:** and keep ants as pets  
**one inch man:** kageyama……….  
**one inch man:** thank you……..  
**bird king:** whatever  
**pallas cat:** _ i’m  _ going as silver surfer!  
**villager b:** how are you doing that?  
**shiba inuoka:** 1\. paint your body silver  
**shiba inuoka:** 2\. ?????  
**shiba inuoka:** 3\. profit???  
**the real dinofucker:** i’m sorry  
**the real dinofucker:** for the eventual pain you will feel trying to get the paint off.   
**the real dinofucker:** what are you going as Kindaichi?  
**Turnip-head:** kageyama  
**one inch man:** easily the scariest thing  
**Turnip-head:** Exactly  
**one inch man:** kageyama’s going as genos  
**Turnip-head:** that's what you mean couple cosplay  
**shiba inuoka:** i’m going as sebastian from kuroshitsuji  
**pallas cat:** lemme guess lemme guess shibayama’s ciel??  
**shiba inuoka:** no actually  
**shiba inuoka:** he’s going as grell sutcliffe  
**pallas cat:** ...no way  
**one inch man:** i guess i can see that  
**pallas cat:** what are yamaguchi and tsukishima going as?  
**a determined floppy fry:** well i know Oikawa is going as an alien and Iwaizumi is going as one of the fighter trainers from pokemon  
**one inch man:** which one?  
**a determined floppy fry:** [ http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/8/81/XY_Black_Belt.png  
](http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/8/81/XY_Black_Belt.png) **bird king:** does Iwaizumi want to kill us  
**the real dinofucker:** yep  
**bird king:** who's Kuroo going as  
**pallas cat:** dat boi  
**one inch man:** o shit waddup  
**shiba inuoka:** o shit waddup  
**the real dinofucker:** o shit waddup  
**one inch man:** wait really  
**pallas cat:** so it seems yeah  
**pallas cat:** honorable mention: bokuto’s going as pepe  
**one inch man:** a++ pair cosplay  
**one inch man:** what about Kenma?  
**pallas cat:** [ http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/kamisamahajimemashita/images/2/2b/190494.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140811181921  
](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/kamisamahajimemashita/images/2/2b/190494.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140811181921) **one inch man:** please take pictures  
**pallas cat:** i’m sure he’ll send them himself  
**a determined floppy fry:** who’s Akaashi going as?  
**pallas cat:** welllll  
**the real dino:** > the real dino, 4:55pm: “What are you going as, Akaashi?”  
> mama owl, 4:57pm: “ [ https://media0.giphy.com/media/ToMjGpKRpvezPEjVyAo/200_s.gif ](https://media0.giphy.com/media/ToMjGpKRpvezPEjVyAo/200_s.gif) ”  
> the real dino, 4:58pm: “why”  
**one inch man:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**bird king:** akaashi is the real mvp  
**one inch man:** tHANKS AKAASHI  
**villager b:** kiyoko and i are going as each other  
**one inch man:** !!!!  
**one inch man:** can we do a karasuno Halloween trick or treating?  
**one inch man:** that could be fun, right???  
**bird king:** sure  
**one inch man:** _ hELL YEAH!!  
_ **one inch man:** i’ll go get ready!!  
**bird king:** i’m happy he's happier  
**the real dino:** I’ll kill you if you say anything, but I think we all are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa's demi-ness is very much based off of kurokn's [amazing](http://kurokn.tumblr.com/post/143751843219/demi-oikawaiwaoi-headcanons) [headcanons](http://kurokn.tumblr.com/post/143758079929/do-you-have-more-headcanon-about-oikawa-being) just minus romantic iwaoi. and plus platonic iwaoi.
> 
> basically the same thing. except platonic.
> 
> kurokn's headcanons are the best.


	7. rIP DINO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **one inch man:** is it love live  
>  **shiba inuoka:** oh so you know about it too  
>  **shiba inuoka:** he's obsessed help him  
>  **shiba inuoka:** help _us_ please
> 
> in which kenma kozume plays love live, and studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeere it is!! a new rhs!!!!
> 
> i made it!!!

_ November 1, 2015  
_ _ 1:49 AM _

**bird king:** we’re back  
**the real dinofucker:** awfully late  
**bird king:** I think we’re the only people up  
**the real dinofucker:** i woudlnt be surprised  
**the real dinofucker:** tomorrow's a Sunday, right?  
**bird king:** right, so it's going to be a free day for us  
**bird king:** why?  
**the real dinofucker:** wanna go for a walk?  
**bird king:** sure.

* * *

“Kunimi.”

Kunimi glances up, hands tucked into the pockets of the Karasuno jacket a few sizes too big for him. Kageyama’s standing there as if he ran the whole way, chest heaving with the deep breaths he took in.

“Kageyama. Can you walk?”  
“Fuck you.” 

Kageyama straightens, back cracking as he leaned back. Kunimi sighs, shaking his head. 

“Let's go.” Kunimi starts off, and Kageyama follows after him, jogging slightly to keep up.  
“Why are we going for a walk at 1:57 in the morning?” Kageyama asks, and Kunimi stares blankly at him for a few moments, as if he never expected to be asked the question. “Kunimi?”  
“I think we both need some time to talk.”

Kunimi keeps walking, Kageyama following nervously behind. For maybe about ten, twenty minutes, there's nothing but silence between the two. 

“Kunimi - “ Kageyama begins, but Kunimi turns the corner on him, pressing his back against the wall.  
“Kageyama, am I possessive?”  
“Wh - “  
“I mean, does it seem like I’m forcing Tsukishima to do anything he doesn't want to?”  
“What?”  
“Am I being _possessive_ , am I - “  
“No, I got you the first time, it's just - “  
“Well, _am I_ \- “  
“Akira!”

The use of Kunimi’s first name made the spiker stop, and look away. Kageyama stares at him for a long time, and then sighs. 

“Why are you worried about this?” he asks, and Kunimi flushes. “Are you worried about Tsukishima changing?”  
“No, I...I’m worried that…” Kunimi stops for a few moments, and then sighs, meeting his eyes. “I’m worried that in the end Kei won't want to...you know. Because he’s really...he's - “  
“You're worried about him falling for Yamaguchi.” Kageyama says, point-blank, and Kunimi flinches. “I see. Why should you be worried?”  
“I don't know.” Kunimi admits, and Kageyama cocks his head curiously. “I just…I…”  
“You're worried that since he's Tsukishima’s best friend, he’ll be closer to him than you ever were.”  
“You're scary, Kageyama, stop.”  
“But I’m right.”

Kunimi pulls back, turning away. 

“Yeah. You're right.” he says, softly. “I mean, while I love him, I don't know whether I’m a substitute.”

Kageyama looks down at his clock, and Kunimi feels oddly like Oikawa, wanting to stamp and yell ‘ _ Hey, pay attention to me! _ ’ He barely manages to hold himself in, closing his eyes.

“So we’re going for a walk at 2:30 in the morning so you can ramble about Tsukishima Kei.”  
“Yes.” Kunimi says, and Kageyama, surprisingly - starts to laugh. “Why are you laughing?”  
“Because you're stupid.”  
“Kageyama.”  
“You're really stupid, Kunimi, if you think that because Yamaguchi is his best friend, Tsukishima won't want to you.”  
“Well - “  
“Kunimi, he _chose_ you over his best friend.”  
“Kageyama - “  
“He could have gone with Yamaguchi any time he wanted, but he went with you. He dated you. He’s _dating_ you.”

Kunimi’s silent, looking away again as he keeps his silence. Kageyama feels his expression soften, almost unaware the expression is on his face, as he reaches out and puts a hand on Kunimi’s shoulder. The other flinches, meeting his eyes.

“Don't worry.”  
“Kageyama, you're seriously scary.”

Without another beat, Kageyama turns back and starts to jog. Kunimi stares at him as he goes, and moves to catch up. 

“Thanks, Kageyama.” he says once they're side by side.  
“Whatever.”

* * *

 

_ November 1, 2015  
_ _ 2:59 AM _

**the real dinofucker:** it was nice to talk to you privately like that  
**the real dinofucker:** sorry for making you run those miles to see me  
**bird king:** its fine i hope whatever you're dealing with can be sorted quickly  
**the real dinofucker:** yeah me too  
**bird king:** get some rest, Akira.  
**the real dinofucker:** goodnight, tobio  
**bird king:** goodnight

_ 9:34 AM _

**one inch man:** oooHOHO WHERE DID YOU TWO GO??  
**bird king:** we went for a run in the park  
**the real dino:** At 3am?  
**bird king:** yes  
**bird king:** kunimi suggested it  
**the real dino:** So  
**bird king:** so?  
**the real dino:** So you went? Wasn't it dark?  
**bird king:** if you're worried about Kunimi being hurt, we only went on lighted paths  
**bird king:** we were safe  
**one inch man:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**bird king:** i don't mean that and you know it hinata  
**one inch man:** i knooooow but it's funny  
**bird king:** : (  
**one inch man:** ok that face on you is not funny  
**one inch man:** he's right tho tsukishima don't worry Kageyama doesn't even care  
**the real dino:** I’m not worried.  
**a determined floppy fry:** hey guys!! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶  
**a determined floppy fry:** what's up?  
**Turnip-head:** oh, you're in a good mood  
**a determined floppy fry:** (･ｪ-)  
**a determined floppy fry:** after trick or treating Oikawa and I talked for a long time!!  
**villager b:** :000  
**villager b:** How did that go?  
**a determined floppy fry:** yeah!!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** i’m tempted to say it went really well!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** we’re going to go out some more tomorrow and talk more about it!  
**Turnip-head:** That's great Yamaguchi  
**villager b:** yeah!!!! good job!!!!  
**pallas cat:** guys we need to uh  
**pallas cat:** have a talk  
**one inch man:** what's going on??  
**pallas cat:** it's about kenma  
**one inch man:** what about Kenma  
**pallas cat:** he's been religiously playing this game and we can't get him to stop  
**one inch man:** ohhhhh don't tell me what it is  
**one inch man:** is it love live  
**shiba inuoka:** oh so you know about it too  
**shiba inuoka:** he's obsessed help him  
**shiba inuoka:** help _us_ please  
**shiba inuoka:** he's too immersed in the game  
**one inch man:** he's not replying to my texts  
**pallas cat:** > nyan cat, 9:35am: “im at kenmas right now”  
> nyan cat, 9:35am: “i can hear the love live from out here”  
> nyan cat, 9:36am: “tell chibi-chan and get him to make an intervention”  
**one inch man:** I've been texting him  
**one inch man:** i think he turned off notifications  
**Turnip-head:** how about you call him?  
**Turnip-head:** You can't turn off notifications for a call  
**one inch man:** that is a scarily smart idea kindaichi  
**one inch man:** hold on  
**pallas cat:** rip in peace Hinata Shouyou  
**one inch man:** he started screaming at me down the phone  
**bird king:** this is an  
**bird king:** interesting conversation  
**pallas cat:** tell us tell us  
**bird king:** kenma: “oh, shit, sho, i’m sorry”  
hinata: “it's k my eardrums don't hurt at all!”  
kenma: “i was just so focused on getting the combo I didn't - “  
hinata: “kenma i could be dying”  
kenma: “sho im sorry are you okay?”  
hinata: “i’m fine but I think that's enough game for today”  
kenma: “yeah, okay”  
kenma: “i’m sorry shouyou”  
hinata: “it's fine”  
**pallas cat:** oh what a relief  
**pallas cat:** > nyan cat, 9:57am: “thanks chibi”  
**one inch man:** how did you hear  
**one inch man:** my phones on loudspeaker isn't it  
**bird king:** yep  
**one inch man:** tOBIO THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULD BE BROADCASTING IT!!!  
**bird king:** yes but  
**bird king:** they had to know you were successful  
**one inch man:** yEAH BUT YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID I DID IT  
**one inch man:** :T  
**bird king:** if it makes you feel better i won't do it again  
**one inch man:** yeah it will!!  
**bird king:** dumbass  
**pallas cat:** https://31.media.tumblr.com/150e3ac457da6e4bd74e0a25fffe61ea/tumblr_inline_nlnm5t785a1qjubbz.gif  
**bird king:** is Kenma getting some sleep?  
**pallas cat:** dunno, kuroo’s not responding  
**pallas cat:** i assume he is, though  
**bird king:** good  
**one inch man:** one month until i get to see Kenma!!  
**one inch man:** we’re going to talk too.  
**a determined floppy fry:** it's actually really scary how things can be solved by just talking, haha.  
**a determined floppy fry:** you're still snapchatting him, right, Hinata??  
**one inch man:** yeah!!  
**one inch man:** we’re okay but we can be better.  
**one inch man:** i’m going to see him and then we can be better!  
**shiba inuoka:** yeah, Hinata.  
**shiba inuoka:** you guys can be better.  
**pallas cat:** : D god knows we need it.

 

_ November 3, 2015  
_ _ 5:34 PM _

**pallas cat:** heeeeey Hinata!!  
**pallas cat:** Kenma wants to talk to youuu  
**one inch man:** Kenma hey!!!  
**pallas cat:** hey sho what's your plan this Saturday?  
**one inch man:** ummmmm  
**one inch man:** nothing  _ yet  
_ **one inch man:** why?  
**pallas cat:** lets go out  
**pallas cat:** talk a little bit?  
**one inch man:** Sure!!! Do you want me to come down??  
**pallas cat:** i’ll meet you  
**one inch man:** okay!!  
**a determined floppy fry:** d=(´▽｀)=b  
**one inch man:** what's that about Yamaguchi?  
**a determined floppy fry:** nothing I'm just happy that you guys are doing better!!  
**one inch man:** haha me too : )  
**one inch man:** i'm really excited now because i get to see kenma faster!! : )))  
**one inch man:** how was Oikawa?  
**a determined floppy fry:** oh!! we went out yesterday  
**a determined floppy fry:** and uhhhh  
**a determined floppy fry:** we had coffee and talked for a long time  
**a determined floppy fry:** it was really fun!  
**the real dinofucker:** hey guys  
**one inch man:** Kunimi hello!!  
**one inch man:** how are you??  
**the real dinofucker:** tired, taking a break  
**the real dinofucker:** have you seen Kei?  
**a determined floppy fry:** ohhhhh i think i saw him walking off with kageyama  
**the real dinofucker:** I see  
**the real dinofucker:** you think he's mad at me?  
**a determined floppy fry:** tsukki gets mad at tons of people  
**a determined floppy fry:** but if Tsukki ever got mad at you Akira I think I'd be scared  
**one inch man:** nod nod  
**one inch man:** Tsukishima really likes you.  
**villager b:** are you worried?  
**the real dinofucker:** not really but you know  
**the real dinofucker:** sometimes it's scary  
**one inch man:** lol you think that's scary  
**one inch man:** at least you guys are together in miyagi  
**one inch man:** i’m datig someone in fucking Tokyo  
**one inch man:** but I trust Kenma  
**one inch man:** *dating, heck  
**pallas cat:** Kenma loves you like so much it's kind of scary  
**pallas cat:** it's always shouyou with him  
**one inch man:** see i have nothing to be scared of  
**one inch man:** and you should trust Tsukishima as well!!  
**bird king:** Kunimi  
**the real dinofucker:** fuck its Kageyama  
**bird king:** don't worry  
**bird king:** it wasn't anything  
**bird king:** looks like the clever blocker wanted to practice some sets  
**a determined floppy fry:** that's scary  
**one inch man:** YOU WERE PRACTICING???  
**bird king:** we still are if you want to come down Hinata  
**bird king:** that's a stupid question  
**bird king:** you can come too, Yamaguchi, Kunimi  
**bird king:** if we can get suga to practice sets we can do a 3v3  
**bird king:** interested?  
**the real dinofucker:** yeah I'd love to come  
**bird king:** see you then  
**pallas cat:** this isn't faaaaair i wanna come practice too!!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** you're leaving all of us behiiiind  
**one inch man:** Yachi, Kindaichi, interested?  
**Turnip-head:** I'd love to actually  
**villager b:** Yeah!!! : D  
**shiba inuoka:** yOURE JUST TAUNTING US  
**one inch man:** soon soon!!!!  
**one inch man:** come on down from Tokyo for the next weekend and we can do another!  
**bird king:** hey dumbass are you here to practice or text  
**one inch man:** kagEYAMA  
**pallas cat:** we’ll just practice really hard at the same time!!!  
**pallas cat:** let's go inuoka!!!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** Yeah!!

 

_ November 7, 2015  
_ _ 12:34 PM _

**one inch man:** RED ALERT RED ALERT  
**pallas cat:** _ what's going on???  
_ **one inch man:** first of all Kenma is here and he's adorable and I love him  
**one inch man:** he is very cuddly and warm and safe and I am Glad we talked  
**one inch man:** i told him I'm coming down again in December and he said that we can talk more about all of this then he just needs to uh  
**one inch man:** recharge his love and stuff  
**pallas cat:** but why red alert?  
**one inch man:** becaaaause  
**one inch man:** this

_ one inch man sent a photo. _

**a determined floppy fry:** are we all wearing dresses now?????  
**a determined floppy fry:** i wore a dress today too (❛︵❛)  
**the real dinofucker:** apparently he was super cute, thanks to oikawa’s mindless yelling at us on the seijou group chat  
**pallas cat:** you have a seijou group chat?  
**pallas cat:** that's a good idea  
**the real dinofucker:** hahahahahah no it's not  
**the real dinofucker:** > some……, 10:12 am: “MATTSUN”  
> …...body once told me, 10:12 am: “yes makki”  
> some……, 10:12 am: “we're going to be outmemed by the Tokyo boys”  
> some……, 10:13am: “we can't let that stand”  
> snowshoe, 10:13am: “knowing you two neither of you are able to stand after spending a night together”  
> some……, 10:13am: “yahaba shigeru”  
> some……, 10:14am: “you have been taught well”  
> aliens are real, 10:14am: “do you guys never shut up???”  
> …...body once told me, 10:14am: “well yahaba is right about you too Oikawa”  
> …...body once told me, 10:15am: “whenever you spend the night with Yamaguchi you can't stand”  
> some……, 10:15am: “SHIT”  
> aliens are real, 10:17am: “OH MY GO D SHUT UP HE ISNT EVEN”  
**a determined floppy fry:** oh boy  
**the real dinofucker:** forgive them they're idiots  
**the real dinofucker:** they all genuinely seem to like you, though, Yamaguchi. for some odd reason  
**the real dinofucker:** have you been going around and charming the team?  
**a determined floppy fry:** (〃ﾟдﾟ〃)  
**a determined floppy fry:** i may have baked them cookies?  
**the real dinofucker:** you've charmed our whole team  
**Turnip-head:** Oh boy  
**Turnip-head:** Kunimi have you not tried yamaguchi’s cookies?  
**Turnip-head:** they're really good  
**the real dinofucker:** bake me some some day  
**one inch man:** GUYS NEED I REMIND YOU OF KENMA IN A SKIRT!!??  
**the real dinofucker:** yes yes sorry  
**one inch man:** ITS THE CUTEST SKIRT ITS THE CUTEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN  
**one inch man:** OHHHHHH  
**one inch man:** he kissed me  
**one inch man:** aaaaaa  
**pallas cat:** Hinata omg!!  
**pallas cat:** do you know why he's wearing a dress?  
**one inch man:** noooooo but he's cute so I don't mind  
**one inch man:** I'll ask hold on  
**one inch man:** he just got all embarrassed aaaaaaahhh and said something about just wanting to try  
**one inch man:** I love him so much  
**the real dinofucker:** how cute  
**the real dinofucker:** i’m glad you two seem to be happy happy again  
**one inch man:** thanks Kunimi!!  
**one inch man:** speaking of which where did Tsukishima go??  
**one inch man:** I need him  
**the real dinofucker:** i’m not sure  
**one inch man:** WOA h  
**one inch man:** this is the first time this has ever happened I've never seen you two separate enough that dinofucker doesn't know where Dino is  
**the real dinofucker:** i don't know where Tsukishima is 100% of the time okay  
**shiba inuoka:** you kind of do  
**pallas** **cat:** yeah you kind of do  
**the real dinofucker:** no I don't  
**one inch man:** what's wrong Kunimi?? are there bad things happening??  
**one inch man:** wanna pm me and tell me about it?  
**the real dinofucker:** no it's fine  
**the real dinofucker:** it's nothing actually we've just been really busy  
**the real dinofucker:** in kei’s constant raise toward winning everything, he's been training more with Kageyama  
**the real dinofucker:** if you need Kei maybe you can look for training  
**one inch man:** you can come over more and practice with us, you know, Kunimi.  
**the real dinofucker:** yeah, I know. But what kind of a date is that?  
**one inch man:** you're right  
**one inch man:** but still you'd be spending time with him woudlnt you?  
**one inch man:** wouldnt*  
**one inch man:** damnit  
**the real dinofucker:** I guess  
**the real dinofucker:** next time  
**the real dino:** Even though we're not spending time with each other, you still know where exactly I am.  
**the real dinofucker:** it's because I know _you_ kei  
**one inch man:** how was practice yamayama-kun??  
**bird king:** hold on  
**one inch man:**???

_ bird king’s nickname is now yamayama-kun _

**yamayama-kun:** at this point I'm not even bothered  
**one inch man:** ohhhh this one is cute!!  
**one inch man:** who changed it?  
**Turnip-head:** me  
**the real dinofucker:** personally I'm very proud  
**one inch man:** okay but seriously how was practice?  
**yamayama-kun:** practice was okay  
**yamayama-kun:** both Tsukishima and I need to work on our cooperation  
**one inch man:** lol of course  
**yamayama-kun:** but to say the least i think it's getting better.  
**the real dinofucker:** personally I'm very proud  
**one inch man:** Kunimi you still need to tell us what you did to stingyshima to make him want to play properly!!  
**the real dinofucker:** that's a secret ; )  
**one inch man:** eWWWW  
**yamayama-kun:** is that all you think about Hinata  
**one inch man:** YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHATIM TALKING ABOUt  
**yamayama-kun:** i know what you're talking about  
**the real dinofucker:** ew Hinata we’re too young for that  
**one inch man:** bUT HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT

_ one inch man’s nickname is now filthy _

**filthy:** ** _I HATE THIS  
_****Turnip-head:** Oh this is funny because it matches the thing  
**the real dinofucker:** yamayama-kun did you change the name?  
**yamayama-kun:** no  
**a determined floppy fry:** oops  
**the real dinofucker:** _YAMAGUCHI OH MY G O D  
_**pallas cat:** [air horns]  
**shiba inuoka:** ** _REKT  
_****the real dino:** [fire alarm noises]  
**filthy:** _YAMAGUCHI HOW COULD YOU I TRUSTED YOU  
_**a determined floppy fry:** （ゝ。∂）  
**filthy:** ** _OIKAWA IS A BAD INFLUENCE_**

 

_ November 13th, 2015  
_ _ 3:48 PM _

**shiba inuoka:** hey hey what's going on, why's everyone been so quiet?  
**filthy:** hhhhaa……  
**the real dino:** I think Hinata’s shutting down.  
**pallas cat:** what's going on?  
**the real dino:** It’s exam season.  
**the real dino:** Hinata Shouyou is not smart.  
**shiba inuoka:** good luck Hinata!!  
**filthy:** i will burn everything you love  
**the real dino:** We may have gifted him with too many energy drinks.  
**the real dino:** Hypothesis: Hinata Shouyou + energy drinks = boundless energy. Bouncing off the walls.  
**pallas cat:** and the conclusion?  
**the real dino:** Conclusion: the opposite. Hinata shut down. And then booted up like a robot and started  _ hating  _ everything. He looks like he could punch us in the face.  
**the real dino:** I think he's studying.  
**the real dino:** I doubt it'll help, though.  
**filthy:** I will study the shit out of this test.  
**filthy:** and win.  
**the real dino:** Exhibit A.  
**a determined floppy fry:** tsukki, shouldn't you be studying?  
**the real dino:** I already know the subject matter.  
**shiba inuoka:** what about the plants?  
**Turnip-head:** What about us?  
**shiba inuoka:** is it exam season for you guys, too?  
**Turnip-head:** kind of  
**Turnip-head:** We’re okay, though.  
**a determined floppy fry:** get studying Kindaichi!!  
**pallas cat:** Hinata, kenma says good luck and focus!  
**filthy:** thank you  
**shiba inuoka:** how’s Kageyama doing?  
**the real dino:** He doesn't seem to be breathing.  
**Turnip-head:** Kunimi is passed out right now  
**Turnip-head:** Are exams that bad?  
**the real dino:** Technically we should all have been studying from the start.  
**filthy:** we’re not geniuses like you tsukishima  
**filthy:** some of us have a social life  
**the real dinofucker:** holy shit

_ the real dinofucker changed the title to “rekt dino 2k16” _

**filthy:** yeah that's  _ right  
_ **the real dinofucker:** Hinata are you okay?  
**filthy:** no I'm exhausted  
**filthy:** Kenma (the cat) is on my lap and purring and I'm dying  
**filthy:** I don't wanna  _ study  
_ **the real dinofucker:** u can do it  
**the real dinofucker:** [ https://youtu.be/KxGRhd_iWuE  
](https://youtu.be/KxGRhd_iWuE) **pallas cat:** I love that guy  
**shiba inuoka:** he's my favorite  
**filthy:** yes………..i will try…….  
**the real dino:** Do your best, Hinata.  
**pallas cat:** why do I feel like there's something else going on here?  
**the real dino:** You’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh thank you guys so so much for 1700+ hits and 150 kudos!!! yooo!!!!!!!
> 
> i also want to say that me and the lovely [darien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozykoushi/works?fandom_id=758208) might be working on something real soon!! i love them guys go read their fanfictions its a++ i love them so much Honestly
> 
> but yeah keep an eye out for that!! c ;


	8. yamaguchi is the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr steal your fries: kunimi and i have been talking a lot personally about this and i  
> mr steal your fries: about my gender I mean  
> mr steal your fries: and i think yknow  
> mr steal your fries: i finally found out who I am you know?
> 
> in which yamaguchi tadashi lives

_ November 16th, 2015  
_ _ 4:39 PM _

**the real dino:** Hey, remember when Lev said that he felt like something was going on?  
**the real dino:** You were correct. 

_ the real dino sent a picture. _

**pallas cat:** **_NO  
_ ** **shiba inuoka:** oh my god rip hinata  
**shiba inuoka:** again  
**pallas cat:** you told him to tie up his hair like that???  
**the real dino:** Only if he failed. Which he did.   
**the real dino:** In his defense, his score was higher than usual.  
**pallas cat:** what'd he get?  
**the real dino:** A 67.  
**shiba inuoka:** that is higher  
**filthy:** you guys have such low standards for me : (((((  
**the real dino:** Yeah, so we had him only wear it for a few hours.   
**the real dino:** We took a lot of pictures, though. Want them?  
**filthy:** dONT SEND THEM TSUKISHIMA  
**the real dino:** Which ones do you want me to send?  
**filthy:** **_NONE OF THEM  
_ ** **the real dino:** Well, you heard the man. He was cute, though.   
**filthy:** really????  
**the real dino:** I guess.   
**the real dino:** Not as cute as Kunimi, though.  
**the real dinofucker:** awwwwww  
**the real dinofucker:** that's gaaaay <3  
**the real dino:** You’re gay.  
**the real dinofucker:** but you're gay too  
**shiba inuoka:** guys seriously you're too cute  
**a determined floppy fry:** guys!  
**shiba inuoka:** what is it?  
**a determined floppy fry:** Oikawa came to see me!  
**the real dinofucker:** ahhh so that's where this asshole goes on his breaks  
**the real dinofucker:** you still out with him?  
**a determined floppy fry:** (○‿-)  
**the real dinofucker:** don't let us distract you from your hot date Yamaguchi  
**a determined floppy fry:** well it's not really a date we just came to play video games at the arcade!  
**a determined floppy fry:** they now have cushions on the edges of the ddr machines by the way, so no one falls and hits their head like Hinata did.  
**the real dinofucker:** lol must have got them a bad reputation and made them do something about it  
**filthy:** phew!!  
**villager b:** Speaking of which, how is that injury?  
**filthy:** ummmmm it's okay?? it hasn't really been hurting  
**filthy:** you know sometimes it's a bit itchy??  
**villager b:** Kageyama?  
**yamayama-kun:** okay  
**filthy:** no really I'm fine!!!!  
**filthy:** shIiddkskoa  
**yamayama-kun:** the injury looks okay for the time being, if not a little bit swollen  
**yamayama-kun:** he's looking at me angrily for suggesting to go to a doctor  
**yamayama-kun:** dumbass  
**filthy:** oKA y BUT IF I GO TO THE DOC TOR!!! I CANT PRACTIC E  
**shiba inuoka:** hey, shouyou.  
**filthy:** **_KEN MA  
_ ** **the real dino:** It is so scary how fast Hinata becomes aware of Kenma’s presence.  
**shiba inuoka:** you should really see the doctor. you can just catch up on practice later, can't you?  
**filthy:** yeah but  
**filthy:** : (  
**shiba inuoka:** don't worry about what the others will think, just get safe so you can be  _ sure  _ you can practice.   
**filthy:** okay, I guess  
**filthy:** are you gonna call me tonight?  
**shiba inuoka:** i always do  
**shiba inuoka:** anyway, i should go. see you, shouyou  
**filthy:** bye Kenma!!  
**pallas cat:** we’ve learned how to get Hinata to do anything  
**shiba inuoka:** lol yeah, provided Kenma agrees to convincing him  
**yamayama-kun:** we’ll be back  
**filthy:** see ya guys!!  
**pallas cat:** bye, have fun!  
**shiba inuoka:** omg lev did you just tell someone to have fun at a hospital  
**pallas cat:** I dONT KNOW OKA Y

_ pallas cat’s nickname is now Inappropriate Use of Fun _

**Inappropriate Use of Fun:** I WAS SA FE  
**the real dino:** No one is safe.   
**Inappropriate Use of Fun:** I HAD AN EASIER USERNAME THAN THIS NOW IM GONNA BE CONFUSED

_ Inappropriate Use of Fun’s nickname is now IUoF _

**IUoF:** this is slightly easier to remember  
**shiba inuoka:** i don't know why you'd want to remember your nickname lev  
**IUoF:** i’m making a database of nickname changes  
**the real dinofucker:** only you  
**IUoF:** also I don't like long usernames it's not nice  
**IUoF:** you know generally to look at its not nice  
**the real dinofucker:** we can roll with that you know it's no big deal  
**the real dinofucker:** but I didn't change your name this time  
**the real dino:** It was me.   
**the real dinofucker:** proud of you babe  
**a determined floppy fry:** hey hey  _ guys  
_ **the real dino:** What's wrong, Yamaguchi?  
**a determined floppy fry:** there's gonna be a new Star Wars movie  
**a determined floppy fry:** wanna watch it with me  
**villager b:** !!!  
**villager b:** When is it coming out????  
**a determined floppy fry:** dec. 17  
**IUoF:** nice!!! it's after our match lets all go watch  
**villager b:** I’ll shoot a text to Kageyama and Hinata to see whether they're interested!  
**a determined floppy fry:** we could book up a theatre and have all the teams watch it  
**villager b:** That actually sounds pretty good!  
**IUoF:** how about this, we ask all our teams and if we’re all good we all meet up in Tokyo on the 17th and do it then??  
**the real dinofucker:** sounds good  
**shiba inuoka:** ok lev i can't take you seriously someone change his name  
**the real dino:** So shortlived.   


_ IUoF’s name is now leg haiba _

**the real dino:** I change my mind. This is better.  
**leg haiba:** when will i be free  
**filthy:** heeeeey we’re back  
**leg haiba:** welcome back!  
**filthy:** what happened  
**leg haiba:** don't ask  
**villager b:** Welcome back!!! How was the doctor?  
**filthy:** the doctor gave me some medicine to reduce the swelling!!  
**filthy:** stings a bit  
**filthy:** but here's the best part  
**filthy:** my cat sat on my lap real calmly when kags put it on!!  
**the real dino:** Does your cat normally not sit on your lap?  
**filthy:** yessss it does but not calmly  
**filthy:** it squirms a lot!!  
**filthy:** but now it's sitting really still!!  
**the real dinofucker:** it senses your injuries and decides to calm you  
**filthy:** :0  
**leg haiba:** what a good cat.

 

_ November 18th, 2015  
_ _ 6:34 PM _

**filthy:** guys!  
**Turnip-head:** what's wrong?  
**filthy:** nothing's wrong!!  
**filthy:** but look!!

_ filthy sent a picture. _

**filthy:** lOOK  
**shiba inuoka:** ohhhh the crows!!  
**shiba inuoka:** where are they going????  
**filthy:** idk but they're leaving the coop!!  
**filthy:** come back soon crows!! we love you!!!  
**shiba inuoka:** what amazing crows  
**filthy:** takeda-sensei said something rly inspirational about how the crows are taking flight and flying away  
**filthy:** but now i can't remember it :T  
**filthy:** it was good though!!  
**the real dino:** “The crows are taking flight. Everyone, look at this situation not as fleeing, but chasing new horizons. They’re flying far and fast, and bursting into new air, and like them, we’ll fly as well.”  
**the real dino:** Or something like that.   
**filthy:** omg tsukki  
**filthy:** did u memorise it  
**the real dino:** Of course not.   
**yamayama-kun:** im pretty sure that's exactly what takeda-sensei said  
**the real dino:** I didn't memorise it.   
**leg haiba:** woooowww tsukki, you were really inspired  _ huuuuh  
_ **the real dino:** Shut up.  
**villager b:** I wrote down what Takeda-sensei said!  
**leg haiba:** _ well????  
_ **villager b:** Oh my god  
**villager b:** it's word for word  
**filthy:** hAAHAHAAHHAHA TSUKKI  
**the real dinofucker:** oH MY GO D  
**leg haiba:** HAHAHAHHHHA YOU NER D  
**a determined floppy fry:** guys look at this!!

_ a determined floppy fry sent a picture. _

**a determined floppy fry:** me and kunimi went out today!!!  
**the real dino:** Where’d you guys go?  
**filthy:** ur changing the subject, dirty play tsukki : (  
**a determined floppy fry:** we went to go watch a movie!!

_ a determined floppy fry’s nickname is now mr steal your boy _

**the real dino:** Who changed that.   
**mr steal your boy:** the floppy fry one was nice!

_ mr steal your bot’s nickname is now mr steal your fries _

**mr steal your fries:** surprisingly this is accurate  
**filthy:** I CAN VOUCH FOR THIS  
**leg haiba:** ooOOO there's a story there tell us all about it  
**mr steal your fries:** WAIT  
**mr steal your fries:** don't you guys wanna hear what me and kunimi did??  
**filthy:** yoURE CHANGING THE SUBJECT JUST LIKE TSUKKI  
**mr steal your fries:** BUT ITS COOL ILL SHO W YOU  
**filthy:** :TTTT

_ mr steal your fries sent a picture. _

**mr steal your fries:** so we got more dresses and  
**mr steal your fries:** guys I gotta tell you something.

**the real dino:** ??  
**mr steal your fries:** so  
**mr steal your fries:** kunimi and i have been talking a lot personally about this and i  
**mr steal your fries:** about my gender I mean  
**mr steal your fries:** and i think yknow  
**mr steal your fries:** i finally found out who I am you know?  
**mr steal your fries:** so  
**mr steal your fries:** guys, i’m a demiboy.  
**filthy:** what does that mean??  
**mr steal your fries:** it means uh  
**mr steal your fries:** i don't really identify with being a boy but I also don't really identify with being a girl?? i mean i feel more like a boy but  
**mr steal your fries:** yknow??  
**filthy:** okay  
**mr steal your fries:** well?  
**the real dino:** Tadashi.  
**mr steal your fries:** yes tsukki????  
**the real dino:** I’m really proud of you. 

_ filthy changed the group name to yamaguchi is the best _

**the real dino:** This is true.   
**filthy:** YAMAGUCHI YOURE SO BRAVE I WOULD BE SHAKING  
**filthy:** real talk thou gh  
**filthy:** whoever you choose to be, yamaguchi we’ll support you!!  
**shiba inuoka:** should i change the mr on your username or are you okay with that?  
**villager b:** yYMAGUCHI IM SO PROUD OF YOU  
**leg haiba:** YAMAGUCHI WE LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT AND WE’LL KICK ANYONE WHO SAYS ANYTHING ELSE  
**filthy:** YE _ AH WE’LL KICK THEM  
_ **leg haiba:** **_IN THE FACE  
_ ** **yamayama-kun:** we have your back and you can always talk to us  
**filthy:** I mean!!!  
**filthy:** we’re all really happy you told us  
**filthy:** and if anyone bothers you will kick them in the face  
**yamayama-kun:** you can't reach their face  
**filthy:** sHUT UP TOBI O  
**filthy:** im serious I'll kick them  
**filthy:** i’ll kick them in the genital regions  
**yamayama-kun:** that you  _ can _ reach  
**mr steal your fries:** huys im ltiteaaly shaking  
**mr steal your fries:** im so happy  
**mr steal your fries:** I jus t  
**mr steal your fries:** thank you  
**filthy:** aLRIGHT THATS IT  
**filthy:** gUYS LETS HAVE A CALL AND DO STUPID THINGS TO MAKE YAMAGUCHI SMILE  
**mr steal your fries:** i am smiling!!!!  
**mr steal your fries:** but I won't say no to a call  
**filthy:** let's do it!!

_ yamaguchi is the best is now calling… _

One by one, black screens flicker into light. Yamaguchi has red eyes, still glistening with tears, and a beaming Kunimi at his side. Tsukishima softens at seeing them, and Yamaguchi pulls on a beaming grin. Hinata's on the edge of his seat, jumping up and down like a spring, cat curled around his shoulders. It meows appreciatively, and purrs as it steps off his shoulders.

For the first time, Kindaichi’s in the call, looking nervous, like he's not quite sure what he’s doing.

“Kindaichi!” Hinata says brightly. “We finally see your face!”  
“Sorry for missing the other calls.” Kindaichi says, fidgeting. “I'm not really comfortable with, uh, showing my face.”  
“You can turn off your camera if you're not comfortable.” Kageyama suggests. 

Almost as if Kindaichi was waiting for the cue, his camera goes dark. The others stare at each other for a few moments, before shrugging.

“So that's where you are, Kunimi.” Tsukishima says, easily changing the subject.  
“Yes, I spent today with Yamaguchi. After I stole him after practice, of course.” Kunimi says easily, smiling. “I’m so proud…”  
“You sound like a mom, Kunimi.” Kindaichi says, and Kunimi snorts.  
“If anything, I'm the rebellious child.” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“The fact that you have to say that makes you not a rebellious child,” Hinata points out, and Yachi nods. “Yachi agrees!”  
“Yeah! I feel like I heard that somewhere before, though…” Yachi says, looking off into the distance. “Did Daichi-san say something like that?”

It is at this point everyone notices the adorable plushie Yachi is carrying.

“That’s so cute, Yachi!” Hinata is the first to acknowledge it, smile on his face wider than ever. “What is it?”  
“Oh, this bear?” Yachi cuddles the pink bear closer to her. “It's my Gloomy.”  
“A Gloomy? What’s that?” Kindaichi asks, voice a little crackled over the microphone.  
“It's my mascot. It's cute and deadly.” Yachi says firmly. “Like you, Yamaguchi!”  
“M-Me?” Yamaguchi stammers, leaning back. Kunimi has a pleased smile on his face, nudging him. “Aki, stop - “  
“Totally!” Yachi leans forward, and Hinata automatically leans back, earning a few chuckles here and there. “You’re super cute Yamaguchi! But your pinch serves are so dangerous!”  
“Aww, I...awwww…”

Yamaguchi’s at a loss for words, and Yachi leans back, pleased with her work. Hinata and Kageyama meet eyes best they can, and nod firmly.

“Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi!” Hinata says brightly. “You have a really cute shirt on today!”  
“Oh, it's uh...it's my lucky shirt…” Yamaguchi looks embarrassed even saying it, but smiles anyway.  
“What is that? Is it like a - a small porcupine in the pocket waving at you?” Lev asks, squinting. “Oh my god it is that's so cute.”  
“If you pull the pocket down the porcupine is putting up its middle finger.” Kunimi explains, much like a tour guide, pulling down the pocket of Yamaguchi’s shirt to exhibit the porcupine. “See?”  
“Like I said! Cute and deadly.” Yachi says, almost smugly.   
“It's my favorite shirt.” Yamaguchi quietly says. “Tsukki gave it to me for my birthday.”  
“Did you get the mix tape I sent you?” Inuoka asks, bouncing slightly. “The link to it, I mean!”  
“I got it.” Yamaguchi says, nodding. “The songs are so good, Inuoka!”  
“Wait, wait, Tsukishima bought you that shirt? With his own money?” Lev asks, astonished. “ _Tsukki!_ ”  
“What? Yamaguchi’s my best friend.” Tsukishima’s acting like it’s nothing, and everyone stares in disbelief for a few more moments before shaking their heads. “What?”  
“It's hard to think that someone like _you_ can be caring enough like this.” Kunimi teases, and Tsukishima just rolls his eyes.   
“Just like they said you had no energy - that's not how you were last night.”  
“Oh shit.” Kageyama says, and Lev plays air horns on his computer.   
“Ewww!” Hinata screeches, almost at the same time Kageyama yells “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

And amidst all this screaming and laughing and Lev’s extremely loud air horns, Yamaguchi laughs.

 

* * *

 

_ November 21st, 2015  
_ _ 12:32 PM _

**mr steal your fries:** hey guys! ♪└(•‿•)┐♪  
**the real dinofucker:** oh, in a good mood today yams?  
**Turnip-head:** what happened?  
**mr steal your fries:** soo me and Oikawa went out again today  
**mr steal your fries:** i was wearing this rly nice dress  
**filthy:** oooooOO do u have pics??  
**mr steal your fries:** yesssss but hold on  
**mr steal your fries:** and then i tell him my gender thing yknow i was shaking like a leaf again  
**mr steal your fries:** and theN HE JUSt  
**mr steal your fries:** smiles real big and says he's happy to hear i found myself and gives me a kiss and I!!!  
**mr steal your fries:** not only did i get kissed but also he was okay with it!!!  
**mr steal your fries:** i’m rambling sorry  
**filthy:** pshhh it's fine!! we’re glad to hear it!!  
**shiba inuoka:** i’m super surprised you got another kiss but happy for you yams!!  
**leg haiba:** how about those pictures though!  
**mr steal your fries:** okay okay lemme get them!  
**leg haiba:** oh yeah, hinata!  
**filthy:** ??  
**leg haiba:** i got a message from your boyfriend  
**filthy:** !!  
**filthy:** what did Kenma say what does he want  
**the real dino:** Kenma enthusiast.  
**leg haiba:** well he said something about calling him tonight if that's ok  
**leg haiba:** you good with that???  
**filthy:** sure!!!  
**mr steal your fries:** found the pictures!

_ mr steal your fries sent a picture. _

_ mr steal your fries sent a picture. _

_ mr steal your fries sent a picture. _

**the real dino:** That’s a nice dress.  
**mr steal your fries:** thanks tsukki!! you're so nice lately  
**the real dino:** Shut up, Yamaguchi.  
**mr steal your fries:** sorry tsukki!  
**villager b:** You look super cute, Yamaguchi!  
**the real dinofucker:** that's a good dress.  
**yamayama-kun:** you look good  
**filthy:** tOBIO U SAID A NICE THING WITHOUT STRUGGLING TO TYPE IT FOR FIVE MINUTES  
**yamayama-kun:** SHUT UP BOKE  
**leg haiba:** TOBIO OH MY GOD YOURE GROWING UP SO FAST  
**yamayama-kun:** SHUT UP  
**shiba inuoka:** WO W  
**the real dino:** Here’s some serious character development.  
**filthy:** im so proud!!  
**the real dinofucker:** alright lay off him let him live  
**the real dinofucker:** kageyama knows we’re all very proud of him  
**yamayama-kun:** shut up kunimi you're not my mom  
**leg haiba:** guys this is a total change of subject but i just had the best idea  
**villager b:** :000  
**leg haiba:** what if us first years made our own volleyball team?  
**the real dinofucker:** what, all of us together?  
**leg haiba:** yeah!!  
**leg haiba:** Kageyama could be setter  
**the real dinofucker:** lev have you  _ tried  _ to hit Kageyama’s sets?  
**the real dinofucker:** they’re way too fast  
**filthy:** but incredibly accurate!  
**filthy:** yamayama-kun, you set to me just fine!  
**filthy:** plus he's got a killer serve!!  
**the real dinofucker:** okay, so we have Kageyama as setter. that's going to be something  
**the real dinofucker:** i assume tsukishima and hinata as middle blockers and yamaguchi as pinch server?  
**leg haiba:** yeah!! and then you and me and kindaichi can be wing spikers!  
**shiba inuoka:** i guess i could be a non-regular, or another pinch server...hmmm  
**filthy:** but we don't have a libero!  
**shiba inuoka:** well if shibayama wants to do it then we do, so!!  
**leg haiba:** but it leaves you and Kindaichi out : (  
**shiba inuoka:** it's fine! you guys are a strong team!  
**Turnip-head:** imagine what you guys could do with a little practice  
**Turnip-head:** And some experience  
**filthy:** Yachi will be our manager!!  
**villager b:** Oh!! Okay!!  
**yamayama-kun:** we could possibly make a very good team  
**yamayama-kun:** but that'll be in the future, maybe  
**yamayama-kun:** once we’ve graduated  
**filthy:** wouldn't that be cool, though?  
**filthy:** our big first year team.  
**yamayama-kun:** yeah  
**yamayama-kun:** really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the semi-late chapter!! D :
> 
> but here it is!! thank you guys so so much for 2200 hits!! like woah!!!!!!! that's amazing!!
> 
> also guys, follow me on tumblr @ green--felix if you wanna!! <3


	9. icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the real dino: I think we let Icarus tell him himself.  
> Turnip-head: Icarus?  
> the real dino: You know. Icarus, who flew too close to the sun?  
> the real dino: I don't know, but maybe Hinata got himself into too much.
> 
> in which hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise in advance for the chapter that is to come.
> 
> and also i'm really sorry for having this chapter up so late!!! it was supposed to be out a few days ago but i totally couldn't write it!! i'm really sorry guys : (
> 
> i'll try my best to keep to my schedule next week onwards!!
> 
> thank you guys so much for 2800+ hits though!! this is the best!!

_ November 23rd, 2015  
_ _ 6:27 PM _

_ the real dino changed the title to rip hinata shouyou: the third _

**shiba inuoka:** again? **  
** **leg haiba:** what happened this time  
 **the real dino:** Hinata came to school looking like a zombie today, and got told off by his homeroom teacher.   
**leg haiba:** lmao what happened did he say?  
 **leg haiba:** about why he was up so late i mean  
 **mr steal your fries:** he said something about staying late and talking to Kenma!!  
 **shiba inuoka:** oh really??? about that  
 **leg haiba:** _oh??  
_ **shiba inuoka:** i saw Kenma come to school today half asleep so this could be very valid  
 **shiba inuoka:** they text like 90% of the time too  
 **yamayama-kun:** Hinata loves him duh  
 **yamayama-kun:** hinata cannot do anything without putting 100% of himself in it  
 **the real dino:** Unless it's studying or schoolwork.  
 **villager b:** Until recently!  
 **villager b:** Hinata’s been asking around for tutors in my class, so it looks like he genuinely has a want to improve!  
 **villager b:** I’m really excited to see the marks of the next exam!  
 **the real dino:** Same. Will the baby crow rise to the mark?  
 **the real dinofucker:** maybe he can get training from tanaka-kun in our class  
 **the real dino:** I don't think Hinata will want to go all the way to Seijou to get training.   
**the real dinofucker:** he can follow you and yams over  
 **the real dinofucker:** because both of you come over like all the time  
 **mr steal your fries:** can’t argue with that!  
 **the real dinofucker:** i’ll ask him tomorrow and hope he isn't too listless to reply  
 **yamayama-kun:** he sounds like a handful  
 **the real dinofucker:** he’s fine. bit of a handful but nothing we can't handle  
 **the real dinofucker:** we all have to remember that if he doesn’t have that gorilla of a best friend by his side we have to take care of him lol  
 **the real dinofucker:** then he evolves from handful to fucking mess  
 **leg haiba:** i am so sorry for you  
 **the real dinofucker:** eh we’re used to it  
 **yamayama-kun:** but yeah studying issues aside its a good idea to get Kenma to tell him to get more rest  
 **shiba inuoka:** will do!  
 **shiba inuoka:** they must be talking about something really important though.  
 **shiba inuoka:** i mean it's not like it's not normal for Kenma to go to bed late, but you know.  
 **yamayama-kun:** it's not odd for Hinata to go to bed late either but  
 **yamayama-kun:** either way.  
 **the real dino:** Don't worry too much, King. Hinata’ll be fine.  
 **yamayama-kun:** ew i don't need _you_ telling me it'll be okay  
 **the real dino:** Oh, so _that's_ how you're going to play it.   
**yamayama-kun:** _ew  
_ **the real dino:** Some things never change.  
 **leg haiba:** hey where is Hinata anyway????? im surprised he hasn't stormed in here and protested against all of these things  
 **yamayama-kun:** im not sure, last i saw him he was cycling back.  
 **yamayama-kun:** i can call him and check  
 **the real dino:** I live relatively nearby to him, I can check it out, too.  
 **the real dinofucker:** tsukishima’s being caring again…  
 **the real dino:** Why, do you have a problem with that?  
 **the real dinofucker:** no, kei, i think it's cute. i think you're cute.  
 **the real dino:** Shut up.  
 **villager b:** Are they always like this?  
 **mr steal your fries:** unfortunately yes.  
 **yamayama-kun:** well he's not answering his phone maybe he passed out at home  
 **yamayama-kun:** tsukki?  
 **the real dino:** It feels so wrong for you to call me that.  
 **yamayama-kun:** i can always call you kei  
 **the real dino:** Yeah, no, stick with Tsukki.  
 **the real dino:** Anyway, I’m at his house right now. His bicycle is here, so he’s probably home.  
 **the real dino:** I'm going to go see how Shrimpy is doing.  
 **Turnip-head:** let us know how it goes  
 **the real dino:** Looks like Shrimpy doesn't want to see anyone. I'm breaking in.   
**the real dino:** Oh.  
 **villager b:** Oh?  
 **the real dino:** Hinata’s crying.  
 **the real dino:** Hold on.

_ 7:47 PM _

**the real dino:** Alright, I’m back.  
**yamayama-kun:** so?  
**the real dino:** Unfortunately, I have a Hinata Shouyou asleep on my lap.  
**yamayama-kun:** that is the opposite of a problem   
**the real dino:** For you.  
**Turnip-head:** how is he?  
**Turnip-head:** Hinata I mean  
**the real dino:** He’s tired. Cried his eyes out and passed out in my lap.  
**leg haiba:** why? what happened???  
**the real dino:** Looks like the little Shrimpy’s feeling insecure about his relationship with Kenma.   
**the real dino:** They're going to talk after the Nekoma and Fukurodani game, but Hinata’s worried. They've been having really long conversations at night to try and sort things out because having a long distance relationship is really hard.  
**the real dino:** He’s doing his best.  
**leg haiba:** aaaaa  
**leg haiba:** should we tell Kenma?  
**the real dino:** I think we let Icarus tell him himself.  
**Turnip-head:** Icarus?  
**the real dino:** You know. Icarus, who flew too close to the sun?  
**the real dino:** I don't know, but maybe Hinata got himself into too much.  
**yamayama-kun:** we'll have to see.

 

_ November 24th, 2015  
_ _ 7:38 AM _

_ filthy sent a picture. _

**the real dinofucker:** what a blessing  
**the real dinofucker:** pictures of kei being sleepy and sleeping  
**filthy:** tsukki’s the real mvp man  
**filthy:** surprised he didn't throw me off his lap  
**the real dinofucker:** i think he understood that you needed it  
**the real dinofucker:** oh by the way, you feeling better Icarus?  
**filthy:** Icarus?  
**the real dinofucker:** it's your new nickname

_ filthy’s nickname is now icarus _

**icarus:** it's better than filthy, I guess  
**the real dinofucker:** do you want to go out for an early morning walk?  
**icarus:** sure.

_ 5:26 PM _

**yamayama-kun:** idk what you did kunimi but Hinata's smiling big today  
**mr steal your fries:** it was kind of relaxing actually!!  
**Turnip-head:** what did you do Kunimi?  
**the real dinofucker:** ; )  
**the real dinofucker:** im just a good friend  
**villager b:** I’m pretty sure they just talked.   
**the real dinofucker:** i didn't make out with him under a bridge or anything  
**villager b:** what  
**yamayama-kun:** what  
**Turnip-head:** what  
**the real dino: what  
** **the real dinofucker:** we didnt  
**the real dinofucker:** we didn't make out under a bridge  
**yamayama-kun:** are you sure because you should really say if you do  
**the real dinofucker:** we didn't oh my god Kageyama  
**icarus:** guys no please  
**icarus:** i love Kunimi but I don't  _ love  _ kunimi  
**the real dinofucker:** i consider hinata my son  
**the real dino:** I will not father Hinata.  
**the real dinofucker:** he's our son now  
**icarus:** if tsukishima's my dad then what are the rest of you  
**Turnip-head:** id be your uncle  
**leg haiba:** the weird gay cousin!  
**shiba inuoka:** let's face it we’re all gay.  
 **shiba inuoka:** we're all gay...whatevers.  
**Turnip-head:** yep  
**villager b:** yep  
**shiba inuoka:** except Kageyama  
**yamayama-kun:** thanks for remembering   
**shiba inuoka:** no big!  
**icarus:** hahahaha this is a big family huh?  
**yamayama-kun:** pretty big, yeah.  
 **icarus:** real talk tho  
**icarus:** thanks guys.   
**icarus:** thanks for the family.

 

_ November 27th, 2015  
_ _ 7:39 PM _

**icarus:** hey guys!!  
**icarus:** Kenma came to see me today!!  
**yamayama-kun:** so?  
**icarus:** i think we’re gonna be okay : )  
**icarus:** we just had to talk a lot more  
 **icarus:** like a  _lot  
_ **icarus:** and we did, we talked and  
**icarus:** we’re okay. i’m sure of it.  
**yamayama-kun:** that's good  
**Turnip-head:** that's good : )  
**Turnip-head:** that's a relief i think we were all worried about you  
**icarus:** awwwww  
**icarus:** <3 thanks guys  
**icarus:** you guys are a great family!  
**Turnip-head:** you're welcome.   
**the real dinofucker:** hey, im really sorry for changing the topic but  
**the real dinofucker:** kindaichi, are you okay?  
**Turnip-head:** im fine  
**icarus:** what happened?  
**the real dinofucker:** kindaichi can i tell them?  
**Turnip-head:** sure it's fine  
**the real dinofucker:** kindaichi tried to confess to iwaizumi, who promptly rejected him.   
**the real dinofucker:** iwaizumi was really kind about it, but kindaichi was pretty hurt  
**the real dinofucker:** you knew Iwaizumi was aro didn't you?  
**Turnip-head:** I did but  
**Turnip-head:** you know how it is.  
**icarus:** :0  
**mr steal your fries:** do you want me to get Oikawa to talk to him?  
**Turnip-head:** no it's okay I'm okay with it but  
**Turnip-head:** i don't really know  
**mr steal your fries:** let's go out!  
**icarus:** what  
**yamayama-kun:** what  
**mr steal your fries:** let's go out! The miyagi guys!! let's go out!!  
**villager b:** Me too?  
**mr steal your fries:** yes!!  
**the real dino:** That sounds good.  
**icarus:** where will we go?  
**leg haiba:** leaving us out again????  
**icarus:** lmao sorry guys  
**mr steal your fries:** come over, spend the weekend!! we’ll go out again then  
**icarus:** where will we go?  
**mr steal your fries:** we’ll talk about tomorrow tomorrow  
**mr steal your fries:** kindaichi, are you with kunimi?  
**Turnip-head:** yeah?  
**mr steal your fries:** good!! we’ll go over and then we’ll all go run in the park! Or something!  
**Turnip-head:** okay

* * *

“Come on, Kindaichi!”

Yamaguchi’s hand is warm in Kindaichi’s, nearly dragging the taller boy along. 

“Guys, slow down…” Kunimi calls from the back, where he and Tsukishima have lagged behind to talk privately. “Yamaguchi, you're too fast.”  
“Kageyama, I’ll beat you to the swings!” Hinata yells, swerving through the lovers at the back.   
“Like hell you will!” Kageyama scowls, following close after.

Hinata and Kageyama rush past Yamaguchi, who stops to let them pass. Kindaichi stops by his side, still holding Yamaguchi’s hand, sweet relief from running too much showing itself as breath in his lungs, gasping slightly with the effort. 

“You okay?” Yamaguchi asks, squeezing his hand.   
“I’m fine.” Kindaichi replies, desperately trying to catch his breath. “Where are we going?”  
“Playground." Yamaguchi smiles, and Kindaichi immediately feels his breath leave his lungs again. "Come on, we’ll be there soon!”

Yamaguchi starts to run off again, and Kindaichi stares as he struggles to keep up, holding onto Yamaguchi’s hand tightly. 

Today, Yamaguchi’s wearing another skirt. Sure, Kindaichi had seen a lot of pictures of Yamaguchi in a skirt, but seeing Yamaguchi _in person_ with a skirt on is radically different from pictures, and Kindaichi can't take his eyes off the way the skirt moves across Yamaguchi’s thighs, and -

“Ow!”  
“Stop staring at Yamaguchi’s butt.” Tsukishima says, rubbing his knuckles.   
“Sorry.” Kindaichi replies, rubbing his aching side.  
“Yeah, Kindaichi.” Kunimi grins, arms wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist. “What are you staring at?”  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says, flushing bright red.  
“I wasn't staring!” Kindaichi protests, rubbing the sore spot in his side.  
“Heeeey, what's taking so long?!” Hinata calls from the swings as Kageyama pushes him. “Come on, the swings are great!”

Yamaguchi, still flushing red, continues to lead Kindaichi to the swings. Hinata and Kageyama watch the two of them cross to the swings, with an almost knowing look. 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asks, sounding reluctant, as he pushes Hinata on the swings.   
“I'm fine.” Kindaichi replies, still surprised Kageyama even cares. “Feeling better.”  
“Yeah.” Kageyama nods. “I’m glad.”  
“Are you?” Hinata asks teasingly, and Kageyama pushes him harshly, causing him to let out that signature squawk of his as his swing flew into the air like an errant bird.  
“I’m kind of glad you're feeling better.” Yamaguchi says as Kindaichi starts to push him. “You seemed down on the chat, so a night at the park’s always fun.”  
“Yeah, Kindaichi! We’re really glad you're doing okay now.” Hinata says, beaming. “It's okay if you still feel sad or whatever, just know that we’re here for you!”  
“Ah...thank you.” Kindaichi was at a loss for words. 

He hadn’t really considered it that much, but here is a group of friends, closer than anything, the four first years of Karasuno, integrating both their rival team and Kageyama’s former enemies, into their little group of friends, their ‘family’, so to speak. Not only that, but they've managed to integrate the first years from Nekoma as well. The family they had built was strong, stronger than any volleyball team, and Kindaichi is a part of it. 

Kindaichi is part of a family. 

“Aaah, sorry I’m late!”

Yachi rushes in, and the activity stops to draw attention towards her. She balances herself, breathing heavily, and sets down the basket she's holding to her side, blanket covering the probably delicious goods she was carrying. 

“Yachi-san, did you come alone?” Hinata asks, standing up from the swing abruptly.   
“No, uh, Nishinoya and Tanaka lead me here.” Yachi says, almost sheepishly. “They're probably still wandering around.”  
“What's in the basket?” Kunimi asks, walking over to the group, Karasuno jacket once again present on his shoulders.   
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi screeches as Tsukishima follows, jacketless and probably cold. “You're going to catch a cold!”  
“Ah, here!” Yachi quickly throws the blanket in the basket, ceremoniously hitting Tsukishima in the face. “S-S-Sorry!”

And just like that, all hell breaks loose. 

Hinata, somehow, is on the floor, laughing so hard his stomach feels sick, and Kageyama and Yamaguchi are trying to hold back giggles. Kunimi looks like he's going to cry, he's laughing so hard, and Kindaichi is so completely unsure about this situation that he's stunned into shocked silence. 

Yachi looks like she's going to die. 

And then Tsukishima -

Tsukishima pulls the blanket off of his face, wraps it around himself, and laughs, a clear, nearly musical sound that no one has ever heard from him.

There is a long silence that follows, and slowly, one by one, everyone's faces morph into a mix of both confusion and attraction, surprised someone like  _Tsukishima_ could make a laugh like  _that_.

“Um, excuse me, no one can ever hear that again.” Kunimi says, once the shocked silence has died down. “No, that's my sound. I'm saving that away in my heart.”  
“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi says, deep reverence in his tone. “Did you just…”  
“I-I’m...I’m sorry, Tsukishima!” Yachi apologises again, and Tsukishima smirks, crossing his arms.   
“Did you think I was going to get mad?” he asks. “Don't worry about it. I'm in a good mood today.”  
“A-Ah…” Yachi still looks hurt, like a baby puppy you were going to hit, but decided to stop before doing so.  
“What else is in the bag, Yachi?” Hinata says, almost immediately jumping on the chance to change the subject.   
“Oh, I brought some food! Let's have a picnic!” Yachi pulls out some bento boxes and riceballs from the basket, and the hungry first years pounce on it, sharing the food and talking loudly.

Kindaichi sits, with a riceball in his hand, and an awed expression on his face, as the family he's grown to know talks and laughs. 

Yachi nudges him, and he looks over at her. 

“Pretty crazy, huh?” she says, loud enough for him to hear over the craze of the other first years.  
“Yeah. They're pretty crazy.” he replies, and smiles.

* * *

 

_ November 28th, 2015  
_ _ 11:39 AM _

**the real dino:** i regret everything  
**icarus:** hi, kunimi.  
**the real dino:** hi hinata  
**the real dino:** how did you know it was me  
**icarus:** it's the small caps.  
**the real dino:** right  
**icarus:** why do you regret everything?  
**the real dino:** im so tired and tsukki is so warm  
**the real dino:** but I have to get up  
**icarus:** ahhhhh  
**icarus:** why?  
**the real dino:** why do i have to get up?  
**icarus:** Yeah  
**the real dino:** because  
**the real dino:** i need to see the doctor for stuff  
**the real dino:** you know  
**icarus:** drugs?  
**the real dino:** _ no  
_ **the real dino:** stuff okay?  
**the real dino:** i really don't wanna get up   
**icarus:** then dont!!   
**the real dino:** i wish it were that easy   
**icarus:** ??   
**the real dino:** nevermind  
**the real dino:** anyway, gotta go  
**icarus:** bye, Kunimi!  
**icarus:** get well soon : )  
**the real dino:** yeah, thanks.

_ 1:06 PM _

**leg haiba:** hinataaaa you have a guest  
**icarus:** is it Kenma????  
**shiba inuoka:** unfortunately for us no  
**icarus:** _ THEN ITS BOKUTO  
_ **leg haiba: MY SON  
** **icarus:** BOKUT OOOO  
**shiba inuoka:** didn't you guys just call the other day?  
**icarus:** I’M ALWAYS HAPPY TO SEE BOKUTO  
**leg haiba:** IM ALWAYS HAPPY TO SEE YOU TOO HINATA  
**leg haiba:** HOW ARE YOU?? HOW ARE THINGS???  
**icarus:** i’m good Bokuto!!!!!  
**leg haiba:** GOOD !! WHERES THE REST OF THEM??  
**icarus:** well uh Kageyama is taking a nap  
**icarus:** kunimi is maybe still at the doctors???  
**the real dinofucker:** no, I'm back  
**icarus:** how did it go????  
**leg haiba:** KUNIMI ARE YOU OKAY?? OIKAWA SAID YOU WERE SICK  
**the real dinofucker:** of course he would  
**the real dinofucker:** yes I'm fine  
**the real dinofucker:** just felt unwell for a bit   
**the real dinofucker:** got some medicine and stuff you know   
**the real dinofucker:** waves hand around  
**leg haiba:** GOOD GET SOME REST  
**leg haiba:** ARE YOU STILL DATING TSUKSIHIMA?  
**leg haiba:** TSUKKI I MEAN  
**the real dinofucker:** yes?  
**the real dinofucker:** why would you say otherwise?  
**leg haiba:** IDK  
**leg haiba:** i just see him around a lot with yamaguchi that's all  
**leg haiba:** for the longest time i thought they were dating lmao  
**mr steal your fries:** oh no!! tsukki and I aren't dating!!!  
**icarus:** you wanted to at one point didn't you yamaguchiiii??  
**yamayama-kun:** guys.  
**leg haiba:** OYAOYAOYA?? DID YOU?  
**yamayama-kun:** _ guys.  
_ **mr steal your fries:** nooooOO tsukki’s too good for me!  
**icarus:** but I'm sure you liked him once upon a time!!  
**mr steal your fries:** noooooo stop !!!  
**yamayama-kun:** GUYS  
**leg haiba:** what's wrong Kageyama????  
**leg haiba:** lev here again, by the way, hello  
**icarus:** what happened?  
**yamayama-kun:** don't say that kind of stuff  
**yamayama-kun:** kunimi?  
**the real dinofucker:** excuse me

_ the real dinofucker has left the group. _


	10. what is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **icarus:** im sure lev’s legs can reach far enough to kick oikawa  
>  **shiba inuoka:** jes us  
>  **leg haiba:** hina ta nooooooooo  
>  **the real dino:** Wow, Hinata.  
>  **icarus:** airhorn noises
> 
> _baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_

_ November 28th, 2015 _ _   
_ _ 1:32 PM _

**the real dino:** What did you do?   
**leg haiba:** what happened?   
**the real dino:** What   
**the real dino:** did you do   
**the real dino:** to my boyfriend?   
**mr steal your fries:** tsukki!!   
**the real dino:** One of you answer me.   
**the real dino:** Why did Kunimi leave the group?   
**yamayama-kun:** oh god you guys need to talk.   
**the real dino:** What the fuck do you mean, King?   
**yamayama-kun:** look im not doing your talking for you tsukishima   
**yamayama-kun:** why dont you go see your boyfriend   
**yamayama-kun:** and ask him whats wrong   
**yamayama-kun:** instead of always asking other people to do shit for you   
**icarus:** kageyama!   
**yamayama-kun:** no, im serious.   
**yamayama-kun:** tsukishima needs to hear it from kunimi.   
**the real dino:** Fine.   
**the real dino:** If you’ll excuse me.   
**shiba inuoka:** i feel like i came in at a  _ really bad time _   
**villager b:** You mean you guys don’t know?   
**icarus:** know what??   
**villager b:** about kunimi?   
**mr steal your fries:** which thing are we talking about here   
**mr steal your fries:** i feel so horrible im so sorry tsukki   
**villager b:** Wait, you guys don’t know either?   
**Turnip-head:** what’s going on?   
**icarus:** just tell us!   
**villager b:** Kunimi’s scared.   
**icarus:** scared of what?   
**villager b:** Of Tsukishima leaving him.   
**villager b:** I don’t understand much yet but its something I can sense.   
**villager b:** and I thought the rest of you knew so   
**villager b:** i didn’t say anything and now kunimi left the group.   
**icarus:** he can always come back! it’s not   
**icarus:** it’s not a big deal right??   
**icarus:** guys?  
**mr steal your fries:** we’ll see.  
**icarus:** we really shouldn't have talked about that.  
**mr steal your fries:** no. we shouldn't have.

 

_ November 29th, 2015  
_ _ 12:39 PM _

**icarus:** any word, bakageyama?  
**yamayama-kun:** nothing from both.  
**yamayama-kun:** hinata, are you beating yourself up about it?  
**icarus:** what??? no????  
**yamayama-kun:** you're private messaging me.  
**yamayama-kun:** you would be asking me about it on the group if you were feeling okay enough about it.  
**icarus:** okay maybe I am a little  
**yamayama-kun:** don’t, boke hinata.  
**yamayama-kun:** you don't have to  
**yamayama-kun:** you didn't know  
**icarus:** yeah but yachi did  
**yamayama-kun:** yachi and kunimi are good friends  
**yamayama-kun:** she would know  
**yamayama-kun:** hey, Hinata  
**yamayama-kun:** Hinata  
**icarus:** what?  
**yamayama-kun:** i care about you a lot  
**yamayama-kun:** and it's not your fault  
**yamayama-kun:** do you want me to come over?  
**icarus:** yes  
**yamayama-kun:** do you want me to buy you that ice-cream you like?  
**icarus:** yes  
**yamayama-kun:** do you want me to bring my volleyball?  
**icarus:** yes  
**yamayama-kun:** okay, im coming over now  
**icarus:** sorry Tobio  
**yamayama-kun:** it's fine.

_ 7:29 PM _

**yamayama-kun:** are you better now?  
**icarus:** a little thanks  
**icarus:** i still feel really bad, though. we kept talking about it  
**yamayama-kun:** well I'll say it again you had no idea  
**icarus:** yeah, i know but  
**icarus:** you're just going to feel bad anyway.  
**yamayama-kun:** yeah  
**yamayama-kun:** i’m sure kunimi will be fine  
**icarus:** i hope he’ll be  
**icarus:** i can't imagine how that must  
**icarus:** actually  
**icarus:** i think i can  
**yamayama-kun:** wanna talk about it?  
**icarus:** next time  
**icarus:** you've become the mom friend now yknow bakageyama  
**yamayama-kun:** don't you dare

_ yamayama-kun’s nickname is now mom friend. _

**mom friend:** why  
**icarus:** you really  _ are  _ the mom friend though bakageyama!!  
**icarus:** since we’re a family you're the mom  
**mom friend:** stupid Hinata

 

_ November 30th, 2015  
_ _ 5:23 PM _

**shiba inuoka:** anything, tsukki?  
**the real dino:** I’m running over to Seijou right now.  
**shiba inuoka:** good, okay  
**shiba inuoka:** tsukishima you know they didn't mean it, right?  
**the real dino:** Of course I know they didn't mean it. How could they know?  
**the real dino:** I mean, I didn't know either.   
**shiba inuoka:** tsukishima…  
**the real dino:** how long? How long has Kunimi been scared?  
**the real dino:** why dint he tell me?  
**shiba inuoka:** tsukishima hey it’s alright  
**the real dino:** no it's not okay i love kunimi and i nver knew about this   
**shiba inuoka:** focus on running and not messaging me  
**the real dino:** You started it.   
**shiba inuoka:** focus on yourself too, tsukki. we all know kunimi means a lot to you but you're pretty important as well  
**shiba inuoka:** so be careful out there  
**shiba inuoka:** tsukki?  
**the real dino:** I’ll be back. I'm at Seijou now.   
**shiba inuoka:** i’m sure itll be fine.   
**shiba inuoka:** kunimi loves you, and i think we all know that.   
**shiba inuoka:** it’ll be okay.

_ 1:09 AM _

**the real dino:** so  
**the real dino:** anyone on?  
**icarus:** kunimi???   
**the real dino:** hey, hinata   
**the real dino:** yeah, its me   
**icarus:** oh thank god   
**icarus:** are you okay?   
**the real dino:** as okay as i can get   
**the real dino:** i’m on tsukishimas phone as you can see   
**the real dino:** i think i broke mine lmao   
**icarus:** how?   
**the real dino:** i’ll tell you another time   
**the real dino:** is anyone else on other than you, hinata?   
**icarus:** not as far as i know   
**icarus:** where’s tsukishima?   
**the real dino:** he’s asleep   
**the real dino:** or else hed be stealing the phone from my hands right now   
**icarus:** right   
**mr steal your fries:** akira!   
**the real dino:** hey, tadashi   
**the real dino:** before you say anything, im alright, dont worry about it   
**the real dino:** i talked to tsukki a bit when he came over   
**the real dino:** well more like he talked to me while i sort of listened   
**mr steal your fries:** i’m glad youre okay though, i’m really sorry   
**the real dino:** don’t worry about it really   
**the real dino:** i’ll be fine i just need some time to think   
**the real dino:** its actually kinda touching how much you guys seem to care about me   
**icarus:** of course we care about you! you’re part of our family, kunimi!   
**icarus:** without you, we probably would never have become as closely knit   
**mr steal your fries:** without you, i probably would never have found who i really am!   
**mom friend:** i probably would still have been an asshole   
**the real dino:** everybody sit down this is the real prize here   
**the real dino:** kageyama admitting that he was an asshole   
**mom friend:** shut up   
**Turnip-head:** I think youre one of my best and first friends Kunimi   
**Turnip-head:** ever since kitagawa daiichi   
**Turnip-head:** You’ve always been my friend  
**the real dino:** yuutarou……   
**mom friend:** i’m sure the nekoma people would agree with you   
**mom friend:** and tsukishima as well   
**shiba inuoka:** have you seen the crazed messages he sent me?   
**shiba inuoka:** above everything tsukishima was worried about you   
**shiba inuoka:** i was scared he was going to get hit by a car before getting to seijou   
**the real dino:** i keep telling him to focus on the road…   
**the real dino:** ...thanks, though   
**the real dino:** this means a lot.   
**icarus:** we’re your family, kunimi, we’re here for you  
**icarus:** <3   
**the real dino:** thanks.

  
_ December 1st, 2015 _ _   
_ _ 4:29 PM _

**the real dino:** You cannot imagine how fast I had to rush home.   
**icarus:** oh its  _ you  _ again   
**the real dino:** Shut up, Hinata.   
**the real dino:** Yamaguchi?   
**mr steal your fries:** yes, tsukki???   
**the real dino:** Oikawa wants to ask you out to lunch tomorrow, but he’s not sure if he should.   
**mr steal your fries:** tooru wants to ask me out????   
**the real dino:** Just shoot him a text saying that you’re okay and that he should stop being a coward.   
**mr steal your fries:** tsukki!!! that’s so  _ mean _ _   
_ **mr steal your fries:** but i will!! thanks tsukki  
**Turnip-head:** Oh is Oikawa-san trying again?   
**leg haiba:** good luck yamaguchi!   
**leg haiba:** if he does anything bad we’ll punch him.   
**shiba inuoka:** lev, we’re in  _ tokyo _   
**icarus:** im sure lev’s legs can reach far enough to kick oikawa   
**shiba inuoka:** jes us   
**leg haiba:** hina ta nooooooooo   
**the real dino:** Wow, Hinata.   
**icarus:** airhorn noises   
**mom friend:** well done   
**icarus:** thanks mom   
**mom friend:** now get your ass over here i’m going to kick you   
**icarus:** kageyama noooo!   
**Turnip-head:** So uh sorry to change the subject   
**icarus:** please change the subject kindaichi i dont want to Die   
**Turnip-head:** Kunimi’s doing okay   
**Turnip-head:** he seems a little tired but he’s doing okay.   
**the real dino:** Good.   
**Turnip-head:** Hes reading this chat over my shoulder right now   
**Turnip-head:** He says he doesn’t want to join the chat yet but he wants to congratulate Hinata on that sick burn   
**Turnip-head:** good job crow   
**icarus:** thanks kunimi!   
**mom friend:** also since hinata is currently the subject matter, i’ll give you an update on him too   
**icarus:** what   
**mom friend:** hinata is doing better   
**mom friend:** a while ago he was wallowing in guilt and self hate   
**icarus:** kageyama nooooo you can’t just  _ tell them thaaaat _   
**mom friend:** but he got out of it and i’m proud of him   
**icarus:** moooOOM   
**icarus:** don’t do thasdklfnl   
**leg haiba:** you okay there, crow?   
**icarus:** he lp   
**icarus:** !!!!! i dropped my phon e   
**icarus:** crap!!!   
**shiba inuoka:** holy crap is it okay?   
**icarus:** aAAAAAAAAAA   
**mom friend:** what did you do this time boke   
**icarus:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
**leg haiba:** are you okay?????   
**icarus:** the screen cra cked   
**Turnip-head:** Im so sorry...   
**icarus:** i’m so d  ea d   
**leg haiba:** turn your phone off and focus on getting it fixed!!   
**icarus:** WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYS ELF   
**icarus:** I HAVE TO GO TELL MY MOM BRB   
**the real dino:** Your mom already knows, considering he’s in this chat.   
**mom friend:** tsukishima….   
**leg haiba:** i’m glad that tsukishima seems to be okay enough to make a snarky comment!!   
**mr steal your fries:** tsukki!!   
**shiba inuoka:** i’m happy we’re all doing better.   
**Turnip-head:** Me too!   
**villager b:** I don’t know where we’d be if we weren’t a family!   
**mr steal your fries:** i still really like the fact that we’re a family!   
**mr steal your fries:** i dont know if i’ve told you guys, but i love you all a lot   
**villager b:** we love you too, yamaguchi!   
**leg haiba:** awwwww, i love you!!   
**mom friend:** you guys throw around that phrase so easily   
**mom friend:** but i guess i love you too   
**leg haiba:** !!!   
**Turnip-head:** in the end even the king of the court is capable of love   
**mom friend:** ew   
**the real dino:** That’s what I thought.   
**mom friend:** look ok there’s a difference between platonic and romantic love   
**mom friend:** i’m still incapable of feeling romantic love but platonic is a different thing   
**Turnip-head:** omg tobio you didn’t need to explain yourself   
**shiba inuoka:** he does have a good point though!   
**icarus:** what are we talking about???   
**mom friend:** hinata, you’re back   
**mom friend:** how’s your phone   
**icarus:** : (   
**shiba inuoka:** hinata, you love kenma, right?   
**icarus:** what??? ofc!!!   
**icarus:** kenma is the best thing to ever happen to me!   
**shiba inuoka:** but you also platonically love us, right?   
**icarus:** ????   
**icarus:** what are we talking about????   
**shiba inuoka:** kageyama said something i was just thinking about.   
**shiba inuoka:** > mom friend, 5:04pm: “you guys throw around that phrase so easily”   
**icarus:** so???   
**shiba inuoka:** i’m just wondering i mean   
**shiba inuoka:** he has a point, but also, does it represent some kind of   
**shiba inuoka:** how we think about love?   
**icarus:** welllll   
**icarus:** in my opinion, i think it just shows how open we are! that we love and care for everyone in the chat!   
**icarus:** and that we all platonically (for most of us anyway) love each other.   
**icarus:** i think???   
**Turnip-head:** I think hinata is right   
**Turnip-head:** we’re a family, and family members love each other differently from how they love others   
**Turnip-head:** unless you’re tsukishima   
**leg haiba:** :O   
**leg haiba:** but i too agree!! the family thing is the family thing!   
**shiba inuoka:** that made no sense, lev   
**icarus:** nah, i got it   
**icarus:** he’s agreeing with kindaichi’s point!   
**villager b:** Maybe we do throw the phrase around a lot, but we mean it.   
**villager b:** I think it would be sad if we threw it around and didn’t mean it.   
**mr steal your fries:** i agree!    
**icarus:** okay guys i better go : (   
**icarus:** my mom is calling me to dinner   
**icarus:** i love you guys!! and i mean that!!   
**icarus:** see ya!!   
**mom friend:** bye, hinata   
**mom friend:** actually eat something healthy   
**icarus:** yeah yeah!!   
**mom friend:** i guess i’ll say it again though   
**mom friend:** i don’t really   
**mom friend:** love anything. but believe me when i say   
**mom friend:** in terms of platonic love, you guys take first place.   
**mom friend:** we should all go eat.   
**mom friend:** let’s talk more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SO SORRY I DIED MY PHONE TOTALLY BROKE AND THEN MY LAPTOP HAD PROBLEMS AND THEN I'VE BEEN STRUGGLING TO WRITE EVER SINCE I'M SO SORRY
> 
> this is a shorter chapter i'm really sorry but i wanted to get something out to alleviate the suffering from Kunimi Akira.....
> 
> thank you guys for still sticking with this !! it means a lot to me <3
> 
> i'll try my best to get back to regular updates!!


	11. dream team meme team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **icarus:** there’s nothing to air horn about!!  
>  **the real dino:** what are you the air horn police???  
>  **the real dino:** i’ll air horn about whatever i want!
> 
> a new friend, and also some stuff is sorted out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ if you're still here i respect you and i want to say thank you so much...  
> i haven't been writing as much recently but i made an exception for everybody's favorite first year chat group  
> i will try harder! i promise! life has been kicking my butt though...  
> some stuff happened. a lot of stuff happened, haha... but i'll once again keep trying for regular updates again!  
> thank you for sticking around...
> 
> this is another shorter chapter but i hope everyone enjoys it anyway ( m-ｪ-)m))

_ December 5th, 2015  
_ _ 12:32 PM _

**icarus:** what do you do when you think someone likes someone better than you?  
**shiba inuoka:** if you're feeling that way you should just tell kenma.  
**icarus:** no!! it's not about kenma!!  
**shiba inuoka:** really?  
**icarus:** well maybe it is a little bit about kenma but  
**icarus:** that's not the point!! what do i do!!  
**shiba inuoka:** you should really just talk to him. if you don't talk to him god knows how long you'll be down.   
**icarus:** i mean i kNOOOW BUT   
**icarus:** what should i do??????   
**icarus:** i want to talk to him but how do i bring it up?????   
**icarus:** what do i do??? inuoka???????   
**shiba inuoka:** okay, okay.   
**shiba inuoka:** listen shou.   
**shiba inuoka:** i hate to be honest, but i don’t think kenma will realise it until you bring it up.   
**shiba inuoka:** and you should hear the way he talks about you, he loves you so, so much   
**shiba inuoka:** it’s actually super annoying.   
**shiba inuoka:** ‘shouyou this,’ ‘shouyou that’   
**shiba inuoka:** i promise, if you just bring it up to him, he’ll be fine.   
**shiba inuoka:** hinata?   
**icarus:** ill talk to him   
  
_ 5:18 PM _ __   
__   
**leg haiba:** guys !!!   
**leg haiba:** i got a cat!!   
**mr steal your fries:** a cat????   
**leg haiba:** yeah!!!   
**leg haiba:** see ok! yaku has a Lot of Cats okay

_ leg haiba sent a picture. _

**leg haiba:** and he was like ‘lev you like cats right? please take one’   
**leg haiba:** and i was super super pumped!!! so now i have a kitty!!   
**mr steal your fries:** ooOOOOH!   
**leg haiba:** but!   
**leg haiba:** adorable cat aside where is shouyou???   
**mom friend:** good question   
**the real dino:** You mean you don’t know?   
**the real dino:** Of all people, even the  _ King _ doesn’t know where his brighter half is.   
**mom friend:** shut the fuck up   
**the real dino:** Ooh, snippy today. Maybe  _ that’s  _ why you can’t find him.   
**villager b:** This could beseri ous!!   
**villager b:** has anyone se ehn him??   
**shiba inuoka:** well, he’s not  _ here  _ for sure, because i’m pretty sure i would have seen him.   
**Turnip-head:** Oh, dont worry. Hes here.   
**villager b:** ???   
**mr steal your fries:** ????   
**mom friend:** _??????? _

_ Turnip-head sent a picture. _

**Turnip-head:** There he is.   
**villager b:** What is he doing there????   
**Turnip-head:** Hes trying to talk to Oikawa about something   
**Turnip-head:** Theyve been talking for a while and I cant really tell what theyre say  
**Turnip-head:** its kunimi.   
**Turnip-head:** theyre talking about dating and stuff   
**Turnip-head:** i have no clue why hinata would come to oikawa for advice   
**mom friend:** huh   
**Turnip-head:** i know what youre thinking about kags and i discourage it   
**Turnip-head:** you know that hinata cares for you more   
**Turnip-head:** maybe he doesnt want to get you involved   
**mom friend:** ok   
**villager b:** Kageyama…   
**mom friend:** what? im not saying anything  
**Turnip-head:** Its Kindaichi again   
**Turnip-head:** Theyre finally done   
**mr steal your fries:** you know,   
**mr steal your fries:** despite popular belief, i think hinata is pretty insecure.   
**mom friend:** what did you say   
**mr steal your fries:** no, i mean!   
**mr steal your fries:** you know.   
**mom friend:** i dont think we should talk about these things in here without hinata’s permission   
**the real dino:** For once, I think I agree. Just let Hinata say whatever he wants whenever he wants.   
**mr steal your fries:** sorry, tsukki!

_ 12:39 AM _

**icarus:** hey guys   
**icarus:** i don’t know if anyone’s on right now but if anyone is just   
**icarus:** um…   
**icarus:** recently, i think i’ve been feeling a lot more nervous about everything.   
**icarus:** and i’ve been that little more   
**icarus:** i guess you can say anxious?   
**icarus:** about the whole relationship thing so   
**icarus:** me and kenma, um   
**icarus:** are going to talk a lot more seriously about this soon.   
**icarus:** i know that we’ve been a bit choppy recently, me and kenma but!   
**icarus:** i really, really love kenma. i think if i had the chance i would like to spend lots and lots of time with him.   
**icarus:** but whatever happens tomorrow will happen, and if we break up, or...whatever…   
**icarus:** i’ll let you know.   
**icarus:** goodnight guys!

 

_ December 6th, 2015  
_ _ 10:23 AM _

**villager b:** Hey, Hinata!   
**villager b:** Whatever happens today, I want you to know we’re all here for you, okay?   
**villager b:** And, even if it happens to end up badly, we will support you through whatevver you go through.   
**villager b:** *whatever   
**villager b:** We love you, Hinata!

_ 11:47 AM _

**leg haiba:** kenma’s been on his phone since practice started…   
**leg haiba:** kuroo hasn’t given him anything about it because he looks really   
**leg haiba:** really sad.   
**leg haiba:** i’m not really sure what’s going on with it, but it looks pretty bad.   
**mr steal your fries:** hinata too…   
**mr steal your fries:** he’s been cooped up in the corner, messing with his phone.   
**mr steal your fries:** i hope it turns out okay for them.

_ 4:29 PM _

**icarus:** hey, everyone.   
**mom friend:** whats going on shouyou   
**icarus:** !   
**icarus:** you said my first name !   
**mom friend:** because im worried about you dumbass whats happening   
**icarus:** i think...kenma and i are going to be okay.   
**icarus:** i say that a lot, i think! but i think we really are this time.   
**icarus:** we finally talked about it.   
**shiba inuoka:** oh, so that was what that was about!   
**icarus:** yeah, hehe.   
**icarus:** we talked about the situation at hand and how i felt about it all, you know   
**icarus:** and it turns out i made kenma really sad.   
**leg haiba:** how so??   
**icarus:** well, he was pretty surprised that i thouhght that he didn’t like me the most   
**icarus:** thought*   
**the real dino:** haha thouhgt   
**mr steal your fries:** ( •̀ω•́ )σ   
**icarus:** hi, kunimi.   
**the real dino:** hey there   
**Turnip-head:** When are you going to get your own account again?   
**the real dino:** when my phone comes back from the shop   
**the real dino:** that aside go on shou sorry   
**icarus:** it’s fine!!   
**icarus:** so kenma was pretty surprised that i thought he liked someone more than he liked me   
**icarus:** and we got into a little fight.   
**icarus:** aaa...kenma was really sad.   
**icarus:** after that i apologised a lot and i guess it was because of all the...you know   
**icarus:** stress and stuff.   
**icarus:** it’s been pretty tough! lots of things are happening.   
**icarus:** you know.   
**icarus:** but after the fight and everything we patched up and we’re all okay, now.   
**icarus:** at least i hope so, you know.  
**villager b:** We’re here for you, you know, Hinata.   
**villager b:** If you’re stressed or anything then we have your back, you know.   
**icarus:** i know <3   
**icarus:** in the end i’m pretty glad we made this chat group! without it, i think a lot of us would have been stranded in things we didn’t want to deal with.   
**icarus:** i think ive said that before tho!   
**mom friend:** i think its been good for all of us to have this chat   
**mr steal your fries:** i think we all deserved something good.   
**mr steal your fries:** i think this was our something good.   
**icarus:** SPEAKING OF SOMETHING GOOD   
**icarus:** YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT YOUR LUNCH THING WITH THE GRAND KING   
**mr steal your fries:** oh!   
**mr steal your fries:** it hasn’t happened yet!   
**the real dino:** it what   
**mr steal your fries:** we planned it for this saturday!   
**mr steal your fries:** we figured that it would be easier to meet up on a saturday.   
**the real dino:** so no wonder he’s been pestering us recently…   
**the real dino:** he must be worried about his date with you.   
**mr steal your fries:** to be honest i’m unsure if it’s really a date (๑•̆૩•̆)   
**mr steal your fries:** i mean he didn’t  _ say it was a date _ __   
**mr steal your fries:** eek   
**icarus:** he didn’t???   
**the real dino:** is oikawa chickening out on you   
**the real dino:** i’ll kick him   
**mr steal your fries:** you guys are so mean to your captain （°o°；）

_ the real dino sent a picture. _

**mr steal your fries:** i havent downloaded the picture but im sure its an airhorn.   
**the real dino:** yep.   
**icarus:** there’s nothing to air horn about!!   
**the real dino:** what are you the air horn police???   
**the real dino:** i’ll air horn about whatever i want!   
**shiba inuoka:** now now kids.   
**shiba inuoka:** let kunimi air horn.   
**the real dino:** yeah shouyou let me air horn in peace   
**the real dino:** i almost wrote piece

_ icarus sent a picture. _   
**icarus:** air horn in pieces   
**the real dino:** shouyou how could you.   
**mr steal your fries:** somehow i get the picture of hanamaki and matsukawa wiping tears away from their eyes   
**mr steal your fries:** ‘i’m so proud of our son…’   
**Turnip-head:** Thats…   
**the real dino:** surprisingly accurate.   
**Turnip-head:** I was gonna say thats pretty much like them but same thing I guess?   
**the real dino:** seijou hive mind.   
**leg haiba:** GUYS   
**icarus:** ???   
**leg haiba:** i realised we were all missing a first year   
**mom friend:** please dont ask me how i got his contact   
**icarus:** oh no?

_ mom friend added five aces _

**five aces:** OH YES   
**icarus:** **_????_ ** ****_  
_ **mom friend:** who even changed your nickname to that   
**five aces:** Uhh   
**five aces:** tendou.   
**five aces:** the shiratorizawa chat is lit   
**the real dino:** this is more of a tragedy than oikawa’s birthday fiasco   
**the real dino:** did you just say lit   
**five aces:** WELL I   
**five aces:** YEAH   
**the real dino:** oh no………   
**shiba inuoka:** who are you, anyway?   
**shiba inuoka:** this is the problem with nicknames…   
**five aces:** my name is goshiki tsutomu!   
**five aces:** pleasure to meet you all!   
**icarus:** _ oh!!!!! _ __   
**icarus:** gOSHIKI!!   
**icarus:** The new shiratorizawa ace!!   
**five aces:** I HOPE SO   
**five aces:** i’m working on it at least :D   
**icarus:** goshiki’s pretty cool!!! even tho he’s from shiratorizawa   
**the real dino:** explains the unravelling hate in my heart   
**the real dino:** our captain hates yours   
**five aces:** i dont think ushijima-san feels the same way to be honest.   
**five aces:** ushijima-san strives to make his team strong!   
**five aces:** no offense to kageyama but   
**mom friend:** no its okay we all know oikawa’s better than me   
**icarus:** sssHHHH BAKAGEYAMA. YOU’RE AN INCREDIBLE SETTER   
**the real dino:** if he isn’t being a king about it   
**the real dino:** but hinata’s right tbh mom’s a pretty incredible setter   
**five aces:** but ushijima-san feels that oikawa can just make our team better!   
**five aces:** with oikawa i mean.   
**five aces:** he doesn’t say much about it, but it’s what i think goes on in his head   
**five aces:** i mean??? why would he want oikawa shirabu’s already a good setter   
**Turnip-head:** Have you  _ seen  _ Oikawa?   
**five aces:** we played him once?   
**five aces:** and you know.   
**five aces:** you lost.   
**five aces:** with Oikawa on our side we would have won a lot more   
**five aces:** ushijima-san says he made the wrong choice going to aoba johsai   
**the real dino:** i’m going to fight you meet me outside seijou   
**Turnip-head:** Me too   
**villager b:** Hey now! I’m sure he means that Oikawa would be a formidable ally.   
**mr steal your fries:** so i see…   
**villager b:** Yamaguchi Tadashi.   
**mr steal your fries:** i don’t mean anything about it!!!   
**mr steal your fries:** i agree goshiki.   
**five aces:** right????   
**five aces:** but we don’t need him to win.   
**icarus:** but you lost to us   
**five aces:** YEAH BUT WE CAN CHANGE   
**icarus:** i’m excited to play you again as a second year!!!!   
**five aces:** ME TOO   
**icarus:** gUYS   
**icarus:** we’re going to be  _ second years. _ __   
**icarus:** can you imagine how Weird that’s going to be….   
**the real dino:** Time is passing too fast as it is.   
**mom friend:** how long did it take you to get back anyway   
**the real dino:** To be fair, I’ve been here the entire time. I just didn’t think it was necessary to say anything.   
**mr steal your fries:** that’s tsukki for you!!   
**the real dino:** Shut up, Yamaguchi.   
**mr steal your fries:** sorry tsukki!!   
**villager b:** Second years…   
**villager b:** I hope we’re all successful as time carries on!


	12. rip lev's kiss privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **leg haiba:** i guess u let the cat out of the bag  
>  **leg haiba:** or should i say  
>  **shiba inuoka:** if you finish that joke i’m telling yaku  
>  **leg haiba:** _the dog_
> 
> in which bad jokes, and a small date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes!! i wrote some prose today, even if its a little short!! i hope u all enjoy this chapter! i have something fun planned for 10,000 hits if we ever hit it ehe...so be on the look out for that!! thank u for supporting everybody's favorite first year chat fic <3

_ December 8th, 2015 _ _   
_ _ 3:52 PM _

**icarus:** so is anyone else excited about star wars coming out???   
**Turnip-head:** oikawa has  _ not  _ shut up about it since the news came out   
**Turnip-head:** iwaizumi has like pitched eight serves at oikawa   
**Turnip-head:** yamaguchi, be prepared for non-stop Star Wars talk during your date.  
**mr steal your fries:** haha!! i’m pretty excited about it too, so!  
**five aces:** stAR WARs  
**Turnip-head:** oh no ..  
**five aces:** I’M SO EXCITED FOR STAR WARS  
**icarus:** mE TOO ME TOO  
**leg haiba:** I HEARD ITS LIKE INCREDIBLE IM SO EXCITED  
**icarus:** AAAAAAAAAAAA  
**five aces:** __ AAAAAAAAA  
**leg haiba:** ****_AAAAAAAAAAA_   
**mom friend:** what are you three idiots doing  
**leg haiba:** I JUST REMEMBERED  
**leg haiba:** kunimi!  
**Turnip-head:** ?  
**leg haiba:** hows your phone?  
**five aces:** so turnip-head isnt kunimi??  
**Turnip-head:** no

_ Turnip-head’s nickname is now YOUtarou _

**YOUtarou:** Kunimi why  
**the real dino:** Please get a phone soon, I don't want you to keep you stealing my phone.  
**YOUtarou:** it's being fixed now  
**YOUtarou:** itll be fixed soon though then ill get my phone back  
**YOUtarou:** ok so wait goshiki do u even know who we are in terms of nicknames  
**five aces:** uM  
**five aces:** im making a note :’)   
**five aces:** it makes it easier for me to understand!!   
**leg haiba:** oh!!! i have one!!

_ leg haiba sent a file. _

**five aces:** lEV-SAN BEAT ME TO IT!!   
**leg haiba:** TO BE FAIR   
**leg haiba:** i’ve been here Really Long so i think it became necessary : )   
**leg haiba:** my personal favorite is a single floppy fry!!   
**icarus:** i rEALLY LIKE KING OF RECEIPTS   
**YOUtarou:** tbh i think kenma enthusiast was one of the best   
**mom friend:** even more than dinofucker?   
**YOUtarou:** good point.   
**YOUtarou:** anyway.   
**YOUtarou:** hey, cats.   
**shiba inuoka:** ?   
**YOUtarou:** wasn’t that match against fukurodani a while back? how did it go?   
**leg haiba:** i was hoping you wouldn’t ask…   
**icarus:** oh no...what happened?   
**leg haiba:** well, we didn’t win!   
**leg haiba:** but it’s okay because nekoma has one more chance to get to the finals!! and guess who we’re playing against?   
**villager b:** Who??   
**leg haiba:** nohebi!!   
**YOUtarou:** nohebi?   
**leg haiba:** yeah!   
**shiba inuoka:** you know, the team that kuroo’s boyfriend is on.   
**icarus:** snake?   
**mr steal your fries:** the absolutely filthy guy, right?   
**shiba inuoka:** that’s the one! you remembered!   
**mr steal your fries:** i sure did °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°   
**five aces:** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°?   
**villager b:** Oh! Nohebi is a Tokyo team!   
**five aces:** (*･▽･*)   
**villager b:** Cute…   
**the real dino:** Yachi..?   
**villager b:** i Me an the kao moji is cu te   
**villager b:** thats all…   
**mr steal your fries:** goshiki!! are you trying to use kaomoji too?   
**five aces:** !! it’s very ushijima-san   
**icarus:** really??????   
**mom friend:** honestly i saw it as very oikawa   
**mr steal your fries:** well i picked it up from oikawa So…   
**YOUtarou:** i can confirm oikawa uses kaomoji 100% of the time   
**YOUtarou:** like...all the time   
**five aces:** i can see him using it though!   
**shiba inuoka:** isn’t ushijima the tall left handed spiker?   
**five aces:** YEp!! I’M GONNA BE JUST LIKE HIM.   
**leg haiba:** THE FUTURE ACE!!!   
**five aces:** **_YEAH!!!!!_ ** ****_  
_ **leg haiba: ME TOO!!** ****  
**the real dino:** Oh no…   
**YOUtarou:** well, what can we do?   
**YOUtarou:** they’re better off having fun like this.   
**YOUtarou:** and you never know……   
**mr steal your fries:** it’d be cool if goshiki becomes the next ace, really.   
**five aces:** _ YOU THINK SO??? _ __   
**mr steal your fries:** for sure!   
**mr steal your fries:** maybe our third year fight will be a lot more interesting if you became the ace.   
**five aces:** !!!!!!!!!!!!   
**icarus:** i’M FIRED UP TOO!!   
**icarus:** TOBIO SET TO ME   
**mom friend:** we just came out of practice boke…   
**icarus:** _ SET TO ME!! _ __   
**mom friend:** fine

_ 7:45 PM _

**mom friend:** in the end, we ended up just full out practicing.   
**YOUtarou:** you two are pretty incredible.   
**mom friend:** i think hinatas dead.   
**mom friend:** not in a bad way i guess?   
**mom friend:** but hes just lying there across the bed.   
**mom friend:** i may have been a little harsh on him.   
**YOUtarou:** you think??   
**five aces:** now I want to practice…….   
**mr steal your fries:** won’t anyone at shiratorizawa practice with you?   
**five aces:** no..   
**five aces:** i mean, yes!!   
**five aces:** but we always run drills a lot and i don’t really get to do like  
**five aces:** fun random practices??   
**five aces:** i guess thats how you’d say it (´｀;) ？   
**five aces:** where we can just mess around!   
**villager b:** You can always have that with us!   
**villager b:** I’m not sure how our coach will react, but you can always come by afterwards to have some practice.   
**five aces:** REALLY???   
**YOUtarou:** thats not fair yachi    
**YOUtarou:** Can we come too??   
**villager b:** I’m not sure how many people we can accommodate but sure!!   
**mr steal your fries:** wait wait wait can we just do this???   
**villager b:** > Dadchi, 7:47pm: I mean, if they want practice.   
> Dadchi, 7:47pm: I mean, we can’t  _ practice _ practice, but we can play friendlies!   
**YOUtarou:** _!! _ __   
**YOUtarou:** Then when is a good time for everyone? This Saturday is off limits.   
**YOUtarou:** you know. considering   
**icarus:** come onnnn i can’t tell the difference between you two!! kunimi!! when are u getting your phone baaaack   
**YOUtarou:** soon lol. little crow is getting confused by the typing styles   
**YOUtarou:** dont worry tho i promise my phone will get fixed soon   
**YOUtarou:** i miss being to privately pm tsukishima   
**five aces:** ……….   
**villager b:** ……..   
**mom friend:** ……   
**shiba inuoka:** i mean, i can relate….   
**shiba inuoka:** but that doesn’t mean we want to know.   
**the real dino:** You all think so lowly of us.   
**YOUtarou:** yeah we’re not all freaks.   
**YOUtarou:** kindaichi on th   
**YOUtarou:** OKAY THATS ENOUGH   
**icarus:** KINDAICHI!!   
**five aces:** whAT IS HAPPENING   
**shiba inuoka:** DO YOU WANT TO SEE A PICTURE OF MY BOYFRIEND   
**mr steal your fries:** ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THIS  
**YOUtarou:** you all are so filthy though.   
**YOUtarou:** but please show us a picture of your boyfriend inuoka   
**mom friend:** we don’t hear a lot about him from you   
**shiba inuoka:** ah, we like to keep our relationship pretty quiet   
**shiba inuoka:** kuroo already makes dog jokes because he’s shibayama and i’m inuoka so…   
**shiba inuoka:** crap i shouldn’t have said anything.   
**leg haiba:** i guess u let the cat out of the bag   
**leg haiba:** or should i say   
**shiba inuoka:** if you finish that joke i’m telling yaku   
**leg haiba:** _ the dog _ __   


_ YOUtarou changed the title to rip lev’s kiss privileges _

**leg haiba:** worth it…….   
**icarus:** why….why is this happening to us…   
**shiba inuoka:** do you guys want to see the picture or not????   
**icarus:** _ absolutely _ __   
__   
_ shiba inuoka sent a picture. _ __   
__   
**icarus:** AW   
**mr steal your fries:** when did you take this !! aww (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)    
**five aces:** (●´□`)♡   
**villager b:** This is a pretty private moment :( Is Shibayama okay with you sharing it?   
**shiba inuoka:** > shiba inuoka, 7:53pm: can i share that photo of us cuddling with the other first years?   
> pure mountain, 7:53pm: yOU TOOK A PHOTO OF US CUDDLING???   
> shiba inuoka, 7:54pm: you were so cute i couldn’t help it   
> shiba inuoka, 7:54pm: we don’t have to share it if you don’t want me to!   
> pure mountain, 7:54pm: no no you can share it its okay!!   
> pure mountain, 7:54pm: just tell me next time you take a photo, hehe   
**icarus:** i wanna cuddle now……   
**icarus:** bakageyama…….   
**mom friend:** yeah, yeah   
**mom friend:** see you guys later i guess   
**mom friend:** shouyou is insatiable   
**icarus:** you called me by my name again!!!   
**mom friend:** uh yeah   
**mom friend:** its your name   
**mom friend:** anyway see you   
**five aces:** so how long have kageyama and hinata been dating??   
**shiba inuoka:** oh, theyre not!   
**shiba inuoka:** they’re this thing called qpp   
**five aces:** !!!   
**five aces:** like tendou-san and ushijima-san!   
**five aces:** they cuddle all the time but ushijima says he’s uninterested in anyone romantically mostly, other than tendou   
**five aces:** but tendou’s like ‘nah...not really’ but they still   
**mr steal your fries:** love?   
**five aces:** i wanted to say that but i think it wouldnt be doing them justice to say that   
**five aces:** they dont love each other, but they…….   
**the real dino:** Appreciate?   
**YOUtarou:** Care for.   
**villager b:** They’re just...them?   
**five aces:** yeah!!!   
**five aces:** we’re not sure how to really categorise it (・_・ヾ   
**five aces:** but i don’t think it really needs categorising.   
**five aces:** they’re just them and i don’t think it matters what they are!

 

_ December 12, 2015 _ __   
_ 11:29 AM _ __   


**mr steal your fries:** hey everyone!! im checking in to let you know im on my way for the date!   
**mr steal your fries:** so wish me luck everyone!!

* * *

It’s kind of ridiculous. Yamaguchi had shown up ridiculously early for the date itself, and now is waiting nervously outside a fucking Starbucks. A Starbucks! He’d gotten weird looks from people as they passed, and he’s pretty sure it isn’t just from the dress. He brushes the dress down anyway, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He could do this. He could do this! He just needed to relax, and he could do this!

“Crow-chan!”

Oh fuck he can’t do this. His eyes immediately glance up, falling on the almost flawless face of Oikawa Tooru, waving at him with a small smile. Red flows over his cheeks, and Yamaguchi buries his head into his shirt slightly, shuffling. Oikawa walks over to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, and Yamaguchi attempts - quite well, frankly - not to flinch. He smiles weakly up at Oikawa, who gives him a smile of his own, soft and glimmering. 

“Did I make you wait long?” he asks, and Yamaguchi shakes his head vigorously, gently moving to take Oikawa’s hands.    
“No, not at all. I came early, anyway,” Yamaguchi replies. “Where’s...Iwaizumi-san?”   
“Oh, I told him that I’d like to take you out myself today, if that’s okay.”   
“No! It’s fine! D-Don’t worry about it at all!”

Oikawa gives him a softer smile, holding his hand as he lead him down the street. Yamaguchi looks back at the Starbucks, opening his mouth to speak, questioning him, before falling silent, letting Oikawa lead him along. The setter turns to him, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“I wouldn’t take you to Starbucks on a date,” Oikawa says, and Yamaguchi goes even redder, hiding his face from him. “Especially not on a first date.”   
“Are we redoing the last one?” Yamaguchi asks, and Oikawa nods, squeezing his hand gently. “Then...please treat me nicely.”   
“Of course.”

The rest of their walk was interspersed with quiet conversation, and Yamaguchi’s laughter. Oikawa found it incredible - the way one person could light up just like that and make him smile beyond belief. It was crazy - Yamaguchi was pretty crazy. 

“We’re here,” Oikawa announces, and Yamaguchi looks up at the pastel coloured shop lot in front of him. “It’s a parfait place! They sell the cutest looking parfaits here, I promise.”   
“I don’t doubt you,” Yamaguchi replies, still a little shell shocked. “C-Can...you afford a place like this?”   
“Don’t worry,” Oikawa winks, holding up a credit card. “I swiped Iwa-chan’s credit card.”   
“What?!”   
“I’m joking, I’m joking! I asked his permission first, and told him I’d pay back the expenses in time.” Oikawa sighs softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s been pretty...um, supportive.”   
“Can you call shouting at you supportive?”   
“He means well!” 

Oikawa huffs slightly, and Yamaguchi smiles softly, squeezing his hand and looking at him, waiting for the other to look over. The setter almost immediately softens, rubbing his thumb against his hand before leading him inside.

**icarus:** hows your cute date going yamaguchi!!   
**mr steal your fries:** its good so far!! <3   
**icarus:** is oikawa being nice to you??   
**mr steal your fries:** of course （〃・ω・〃）   
**icarus:** heheh that’s all we need to know!! have fun!!   
**mr steal your fries:** of course!!!!

“I don’t intend to treat you badly,” Oikawa says softly, and Yamaguchi almost jumps out of his seat. “Oh, cr - I’m sorry, Yamaguchi!”   
“Oh, n-no, it’s fine! You just g-gave me a shock.” Yamaguchi replies, waving his hands.

Oikawa sets down a blue and purple parfait, little sugar stars glittering across the cream. The colors are mixed together, with soft hints of pink and violet and white, and Yamaguchi immediately lifts his phone to take a picture.

_ mr steal your fries sent a picture. _

**YOUtarou:** no wAY HE TOOK YOU THERE   
**YOUtarou:** HE ONLY TAKES REALLY IMPORTANT PEOPLE THERE   
**mr steal your fries:** eh????   
**the real dino:** Looks like Oikawa really likes you, Yamaguchi.   
**five aces:** WOAh IS THAT THE GALAXY PARFAIT FROM THAT PASTEL SHOP???   
**five aces:** DOESNT THAT COST LIKE FIVE MILLION YEN   
**mr steal your fries:** actually it was like 1300 yen! ٩(*ゝڡ◕๑)۶   
**mr steal your fries:** and in case you couldnt tell this is oikawa ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡   
**mom friend:** everyone knows when youre around oikawa   
**mr steal your fries:** tobio-chan is so Mean   
**mr steal your fries:** yamaguchi is enjoying the parfait now!!

_ mr steal your fries sent a picture. _

Oikawa puts the phone down on the table, looking up at Yamaguchi, who is staring, bright eyed and all, at the parfait in front of him. He reaches over, taking his hand, and Yamaguchi looks up at him, freckles alight against his blush.

“Hey,” he says softly, and Yamaguchi smiles, looking away.   
“Hey, yourself.” he replies. “What is it?”   
“...I...really like you, Yamaguchi.” Oikawa admits, squeezing his hand gently. “And I...I don’t want to mess up with you, you know? I date people, and sometimes, it doesn’t... it doesn’t work out. But I think...maybe, with you and me...we could do it. You know?”

Yamaguchi’s silent. Oikawa begins to regret everything he’s ever said, when he realises Yamaguchi is laughing, covering his mouth with his free hand.

“Tooru,” Yamaguchi says, and Oikawa can feel warmth up from his cheeks to his ears. “If I wasn’t willing to take that risk, I think I...I wouldn’t be here.”   
“Then…”   
“Wait, are you…”   
“I’m asking you out, Yamaguchi. To be my...um…”   
“Boyfriend is fine.”   
“My boyfriend.” 

Oikawa beams when Yamaguchi shoots him a sunny smile, even amongst his blush.

  
“Of course.”


	13. oh, no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Loud and clear,” Kunimi replies, holding up an ‘OK’ sign. “Guys, talk quietly, Tsukishima’s fallen asleep on me and I don’t think he’s noticed yet. And I’ll kill every one of you if you ruin this moment for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone !! i swear i'm not dead exams have been killing me orz  
> here's an update!! it's short and i think you guys will yell at me but i hope you will enjoy it anyway
> 
> i will be posting a tentative first chapter of an ushioi au i have as well sometime today so if you want go and check it out!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> thAT ASIDE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 10K HITS I'M. I'M CRYING?? maybe i said the same thing last update but i'm still so happy!! i will try and get out a surprise thing for all of y'all sometime soon <3 thank you for sticking around!!

_ December 13th, 2015 _

_ 12:31 AM _

**mr steal your fries:** ꒰◍•̤ु௰•̤ु꒱* ∗◌+*♡   
**mr steal your fries:** (o´`o)♡*✲ﾟ*｡   
**mr steal your fries:** (*-ω-)ω-*)   
**the real dino:** You’re in a good mood.   
**icarus:** it went well???   
**mr steal your fries:** we’re dating…   
**mr steal your fries:** tooru and i are...are dating!   
**mr steal your fries:** it feels weeeird...i feel floaty   
**shiba inuoka:** floaty is good!   
**shiba inuoka:** oh, i guess we can finally change your name then

_mr steal your fries’s nickname is now oikawa tadashi_  

**oikawa tadashi:** you guys were fast on that…   
**the real dino:** trust me we’ve been waiting forever   
**villager b:** Congrats Yamaguchi!!!   
**five aces:** congrats! ٩(｡•ω•｡)و   
**five aces:** pls don’t abandon me though...i need to learn more about kaomoji…   
**oikawa tadashi:** goshiki!!!   
**the real dino:** Don’t worry, Yamaguchi isn’t that kind of person.   
**the real dino:** When it comes to his friends, he’s pretty determined.   
**icarus:** lol that shows how he managed to charm  _ you  _ tsukki lol   
**the real dino:** Shut up, Hinata.   
**icarus:** sorry tsukki!   
**mom friend:** i feel like we suddenly switched places tsukishima   
**the real dino:** Ew, no one would want to be in your place.   
**the real dino:** sick burns….   
**villager b:** Is Kunimi over?   
**the real dino:** of course. any weekend spent cuddling and going on dates with my boyfriend is a good weekend. thats why we try to do it every now and then.   
**the real dino:** I also took him to fix his phone.   
**the real dino:** Hopefully by tomorrow, it’ll be charged up and ready to go, so everyone can stop getting confused.   
**leg haiba:** DAMN I DELETED KUNIMI’S ENTRIES ON MY DATABASE   
**the real dino:** this really shows the lack of faith you all have in me...i see how it is…   
**leg haiba:** NO I JUST FIGURED SINCE YOU ALWAYS HAD SOMEONE TO MOOCH OFF OF…   
**five aces:** DOES ANYONE HAVE THE OLD NICKNAMES   
**icarus:** ….   
**villager b:** ….   
**YOUtarou:** ….   
**mom friend:** ……...yeah i have them   
**leg haiba:** THERE IT IS!!!!  
**icarus:** OUR KING OF RECEIPTS   
**mom friend:** i’ll send you the details lev   
**leg haiba:** THANK YOU!!   
**the real dino:** i dunno whats funnier, the fact kageyama really is the king of receipts, or the fact that he cared enough to keep a note of all our names….  
**the real dino:** kei just said that it's funny that tobio is the only one who had faith in me  
**the real dino:** kageyama...i feel blessed   
**the real dino:** you truly have changed   
**mom friend:** what faith i just did it in case shit like this happened   
**mom friend:** get your phone back soon kunimi   
**the real dino:** yes yes asap   
**the real dino:** i cant upset mom now not when he has faith in me  
 **icarus:** hAHAHA    
**mom friend:** what have i done…   
**villager b:** That aside, though! Everyone, it’s really late. We should get some sleep!   
**icarus:** ORR   
**icarus:** we could do a call!!   
**icarus:** how long has it been since the last one?? is everyone okay for one now??   
**the real dino:** but its 12 ammmmm   
**icarus:** that never stopped us before!! come come on lets do it!!   
**mom friend:** i’ll just call. whoever wants to join can join  
**five aces:** !!!!   
**five aces:** i’m not sure im comfortable with showing my face…   
**YOUtarou:** Me too, dont worry.   
**five aces:** ≡(*′▽`)っ

  _rip lev’s kiss privileges is now calling…_

 “Maaaaan, is that still the title…” Lev says the moment the call makes its way through. Several black screens flicker to life, and he watches them for a few moments as the other kids start showing their faces. “Can we change it?”

_the real dino changed the title to lev is a whiny baby_ _  
_ _villager b changed the title to first year chat_  

“Yachi’s got my back!” Lev says, seeming genuinely touched. Yachi flushed prettily.  
“Yachi, that's no fair!” Hinata complains loudly. “You never changed it when it was rip hinata shouyou!”  
“Well, it was funny.” Yachi says, and Hinata glares at her, astonished, before huffing and turning away.  

Kageyama barely holds back a laugh, watching as Hinata huffs his way out of the room. 

“He's upset,” Kageyama says matter of factly, and Tsukishima snorts.   
“Go get him. Don’t tell him I said anything, but it’s not the same without him.” he says, and Kageyama rolls his eyes, going to get him.   
“Oi, Shouyou! Come back, Tsukishima misses you.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Kageyama.” 

Hinata comes back anyway, sitting in Kageyama’s lap with a long yawn, before winking at the camera. Tsukishima has a disgusted face on, and Kunimi snorts, pulling Tsukishima closer.

“..n...any...h...me?” a static laced voice says, and Yachi leans a little closer.

“Is that you, Goshiki?” she asks, and the voice spikes a little. “Adjust your mic?” 

**five aces:** its built in (っ- ‸ – ς)  
 **five aces:** maybe i’ll just restart?? 

“That might work. We’ll wait for you!” Yachi says, and Goshiki disconnects.  
“ _ So _ ,” Hinata says, the moment Goshiki is disconnected. “Yachi. You and Goshiki?”   
“What? No!” Yachi blurts, but her face flushes anyway. “No, I mean -- no!”   
“You don’t have to lie to us,” Inuoka says, and then yawns. Beside him, someone shuffles closer, and he wraps an arm around them. Shibayama pokes his head out into the camera, before settling back.   
“Hey, Shiba!” Lev says with a big grin. Shibayama makes a kind of noise.   
“No, I mean -- it’s not like that! Goshiki’s just -- I mean, and we also -- “   
“You don’t have to explain yourself, or tell us anything if you don’t want to.” Kindaichi says kindly, and Yachi flushes more, covering her face. “Did...Did I say something wrong?”   
“You’re too nice, Yuu,” Kunimi pipes up. “You’re making her more flustered.”   
“But I’m telling the truth…”   
“So cute.”

Yachi flusters a bit more, before aggressively waving her hands.  

“Can we please change the subject?” she asks, and the boys heartily agree, not wanting to fluster her anymore.

Goshiki’s voice crackles into life again, this time sounding relatively clearer than before. Yachi sighs a little, relieved, and Hinata shoots her a look.

“Can you hear me?” he asks.   
“Loud and clear,” Kunimi replies, holding up an ‘OK’ sign. “Guys, talk quietly, Tsukishima’s fallen asleep on me and I don’t think he’s noticed yet. And I’ll kill every one of you if you ruin this moment for me.”   
“Y-Yes sir,” Lev says, voice noticeably softer. It makes Inuoka snort. “What?”   
“Yaku’s definitely trained you well.”   
“I’m not a dog, Inuoka!”   
“ _ Shhh! _ ”   
“Is anyone else excited about Star Wars, or is it just me?” Yamaguchi says, voice hushed.   
“Oh,  _ me _ ,” Hinata says, bouncing on Kageyama’s lap. The setter rolls his eyes. “Kenma is excited, so I am, too. And I hear it’s gonna be really good!”   
“Me too,” Goshiki says, and the static makes Tsukishima stir slightly, but he soon falls asleep again. “Crap…”   
“Goshiki Tsutomu,” Kunimi begins, but Tsukishima snorts, cuddling closer. “Tsukishima Kei, you weren’t asleep?”   
“Of course. Stupid.” Tsukishima says, and Kunimi sighs loudly.   
“I hate the both of you so much.” Kageyama says, and the chat bursts into noise as Kunimi valiantly attempts to defend Tsukishima and himself.

Yamaguchi hasn’t stopped laughing, and the chat follows, unable to hold back their laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

_ Call ended, duration 3:04:23. _

 

_ December 15th, 2015 _

_ 4:50 PM _

**icarus:** okay last call!!!   
**five aces:** ???   
**icarus:** star wars!! we’re trying to round up everyone to come!!   
**icarus:** it’ll be really fun!! do you wanna come??   
**five aces:** (´；ω；`) i want to, but shiratorizawa is going off as one group…   
**five aces:** i’m sorry i can’t join you guys!   
**YOUtarou:** Its fine! Sometimes that happens   
**shiba inuoka:** no worries goshiki!   
**five aces:** ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱   
**oikawa tadashi:** goshiki’s getting really good at this kaomoji thing!   
**oikawa tadashi:** for a few moments i thought he was tooru.   
**YOUtarou:** ???????   
**mom friend:** oh my god did you call oikawa tooru   
**oikawa tadashi:** ??????   
**mom friend:** how far have you two gone   
**oikawa tadashi:** ****_??????  
_ **oikawa tadashi:** it’s nothing like that!!!!!!   
**oikawa tadashi:** it just slipped out!!   
**the real dino:** Yamaguchi, you are texting.   
**oikawa tadashi:** well it slips out easier that way!! oikawa and i chat a lot so it kind of becomes normal!!   
**icarus:** (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ yamaguchi’s leaving us for the grand kingggg   
**oikawa tadashi:** _ hinata!!! _ __   
**oikawa tadashi:** speak for yourself ( ≧Д≦)   
**oikawa tadashi:** you’re on the phone with kenma all the time!   
**icarus:** but it’s because i never see himmmm  
**shiba inuoka:** now now, let’s not fight.   
**shiba inuoka:** we fully support the both of you.   
**mom friend:** i agree   
**mom friend:** both of you text a lot but its fine as long as you think of us often   
**icarus:** tobio……..   
**mom friend:** shut up idiot. youre super frustrating but we still love you. you too, yamaguchi -- especially because you’re not as annoying as hinata   
**icarus:** i’m not annoying!! you guys suck :((((   
**icarus:** but i love you too tobio.   
**the real dino:** Ugh, feelings. Also.

_the real dino added kunimi_  

**kunimi:** guess who’s back   
**YOUtarou:** You got your phone fixed!   
**kunimi:** finally, right?? lol   
**kunimi:** what did i miss?   
**leg haiba:** nm. are you coming to see star wars?   
**kunimi:** don’t tell my beautiful boyfriend, but he kind of begged me to come so he wouldn’t be alone.   
**kunimi:** which one, is rude. tsukishima you have other friends.   
**kunimi:** but yes im coming.   
**oikawa tadashi:** great!   
**oikawa tadashi:** i’m excited to go now.   
**icarus:** yamaguchi?   
**oikawa tadashi:** ??   
**icarus:** you okay?   
**oikawa tadashi:** i’m fine??    
**icarus:** maaaybe i’m misreading the tone.   
**oikawa tadashi:** i dunno what you’re talking about??   
**icarus:** it’s nothing !!   
**oikawa tadashi:** ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)   
**icarus:** anyway!! is everyone ready for star wars??   
**the real dino:** I guess since Kunimi called me out on me wanting him to be there, I’m pretty ready for Star Wars.   
**kunimi:** dont lie tsukki you’re really excited about it   
**kunimi:** if you had a tail it would be wagging   
**the real dino:** What the fuck, Kunimi?   
**leg haiba:** tbh i can see that   
**shiba inuoka:** leg n o   
**the real dino:** All of you are disgusting. I have no idea why you’re all my friends.   
  


 

_ December 16th, 2015 _

_ 5:32 PM _

**icarus:** yamaguchi?   
**icarus:** i think you have every right to be angry at me and if you don’t respond its okay   
**icarus:** what happened today at practice wasn’t right and i’m really sorry   
**icarus:** i know there was probably nothing wrong with you and i got upset for no reason. i’m really sorry about that.   
**icarus:** i took it too far. i never meant to say those mean things about you, or about oikawa.   
**icarus:** i don’t know if i was jealous or something   
**icarus:** i take that back i was definitely jealous   
**icarus:** i’m really sorry if i really upset you. i didn’t want to, but everything came out.   
**icarus:** yamaguchi?   
**icarus:** i understand if you don’t want to talk, but if you want to talk more about it i’ll be at the playground near school.   
**icarus:** i’m really sorry yamaguchi.

_ 6:34 PM _

**oikawa tadashi:** tooru, can we talk?   
**aliens are real:** of course! what’s wrong, tadashi?   
**oikawa tadashi:** ...i’m not sure. i’m not feeling great today. it’d be nice to just hear about your day.   
**aliens are real:** okay! i can do that. one sec, i just need to get iwachan  _ off  _ me.   
**oikawa tadashi:** i change my mind   
**oikawa tadashi:** can i come over?   
**aliens are real:** my door is always open to you.

_ 7:43 PM _

**the real dino:** How’s the situation?   
**mom friend:** not great.  
**five aces:** what happened?  
**villager b:** Um…   
**mom friend:** hinata and yamaguchi got into a fight. it wasnt great   
**mom friend:** we’re not 100% sure what it was about but we can probably guess.   
**leg haiba:** oh no…   
**shiba inuoka:** how is it?   
**mom friend:** hinata invited yamaguchi to meet him at the playground but it looks like he’s not gonna come.   
**mom friend:** wait  
**mom friend:** wait hes here  
**mom friend:** oh thank god   
**shiba inuoka:** what? what happened?   
**mom friend:** we   
**mom friend:** hello first years! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧   
**kunimi:** oh, oikawa.   
**mom friend:** yes! it’s me   
**mom friend:** i escorted tadashi over to chibi-chan   
**mom friend:** also, if any of you say anything bad about yamaguchi i will gut you.   
**mom friend:** that’s all! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*   
**five aces:** （ΟΔΟ；；）   
**mom friend:** it looks like its going to be okay but i can’t confirm anything yet   
**mom friend:** yamaguchi’s gonna come stay over and we’ll see how everything goes   
**shiba inuoka:** kageyama, looks like you can’t catch a break…   
**mom friend:** it’s fine   
**mom friend:** yamaguchi is just as much my friend as shouyou is, so i don’t mind   
**mom friend:** you didnt hear this from me but chances are hinata’s been worked up recently   
**icarus:** stop texting and walk us back tobio   
**icarus:** are we  
**icarus:** are we still on for star wars?   
**the real dino:** We’ll see.   
**icarus:** okay…   
  


The clock reads _1_ _2:32 AM._

“...Hinata,” Yamaguchi says, softly. The moon is shining through the window, and Hinata is lying on the floor while Yamaguchi steals the bed. “...I forgive you.”   
“Really?” Hinata sits up, turning to him. “I mean...I didn’t think you would...I mean…”   
“I forgive you,” Yamaguchi says again, sighing a little. “It’s just...what you said today, it wasn’t...it was kind of…”   
“Shitty?”   
“Insensitive.”

Hinata dims. Yamaguchi watches him, not saying anything.  

“I don’t think I’ll come watch Star Wars with you.” he says, and Hinata makes a noise of agreement, lying back down on the futon. “But we can still be friends.”   
“...It’s fine,” Hinata says from where he is. “I’d be happy to at least still be your friend after what I said.”

The words ring in his mind. Hinata doesn’t have to ask to know Yamaguchi is thinking them, too. The shame blossoms over his face, and he bites his lip to keep from crying (for no reason, as well, but he can’t help himself.)

“Goodnight, Hinata.”   
“Goodnight, Yamaguchi.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [stop killing kids 2k16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183214) by [bruxism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruxism/pseuds/bruxism)




End file.
